


Descendientes del Sol

by Alela_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, misterio, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 70,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alela_chan/pseuds/Alela_chan
Summary: Desde que sus padres murieron Sakura tiene la certeza dos cosas: primero, no es una persona normal; y segundo, sus padres se llevaron un gran secreto a la tumba respecto a su verdadera naturaleza. Las revelaciones llegan abruptamente una noche cuando es interceptada por dos hombres que intentan secuestrarla y uno de ellos se convierte en un enorme lobo frente a ella. Y cuando todo parece ir de mal en peor, un misterioso chico la salva alegando ser su protector.Los mitos sobre Vampiros y Lobos se hacen realidad, pero no lo son todo en el mundo. Y solamente una serie de preguntas serán clave de su existencia: ¿Qué son los Mestizos? ¿Quiénes son los Cazadores? ¿Cuál es el propósito de Akatsuki?Y la que carcome personalmente a Sakura: ¿Quién es ella como para tener a Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los peores criminales del Mundo Sobrenatural, de protector?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**|Prólogo|**

Los mitos y las leyendas surgen de alguna base. Muchos dicen que no es verdad nada de lo que se menciona en los escritos antiguos, pero ¿qué tan cierto puede ser? 

Detrás de una mentira hay una gran verdad.

Y solamente se cree en lo que se ve, ¿no es así? 

Los humanos siempre han sido ignorantes y piensan que son los seres más inteligentes y poderosos del mundo. Pero no es así. Su prepotencia los llevará al límite de la extinción, ni siquiera los guerreros enviados por Dios impedirán su destino. 

Porque varias criaturas pelean día a día, tratando de ganar el mayor dominio sobre la tierra. 

Los Demonios y seres Sobrenaturales. Cuyos orígenes repulsivos fueron creados por Lucifer, el contrario del padre de los humanos, Dios. 

_Demonios_ , no son más que masas deformes y malolientes de azufre y huevo podrido. Los más inteligentes y fuertes adoptan una apariencia humana para intentar eludir a sus cazadores. Una especie brutales. Responsables de los sentimientos negativos de las personas.

Vampiros, criaturas tan bellas y hipnóticas. Malditas al ser marcados por cadáveres en perfectas condiciones a cambio de sangre, cuya vida crea un bucle sin control. Veloces y tenaces, los más peligrosos para los humanos, y se aprovechan de ello a como de lugar.

Licántropos, grutescos por naturaleza. Lobos enormes con ciertos dotes de telepatía con los suyos. Su transformación a simples humanos no es más que una fachada para ganar territorio. Fuertes e inteligentes, con una fuerza bruta capaz de acabar con cualquiera que se le atraviese en el camino. 

Felinos, similar en proceso de transformación de los licántropos, con la diferencia que adopta otra forma animal, y son un poco más pequeños pero eso no los hace menos peligrosos. Son engañosos y de doble moral. Nunca dan por perdida una batalla, todo es parte de sus planes.

 _Cinco especies, un mundo._ Cuatro de ellas luchando por ganar el territorio total de la superficie, arrasando con los humanos puesto que los ven insignificantes, simples mortales débiles y sin nada que ofrecer. 

Tras ver la abominación que transcendencia siglos después del diluvio, Dios mandó a Guerreros Divinos para proteger lo más apreciado: sus amados hijos.

Cuando la guerrillas entre las especies caían a un punto sin retorno, los humanos comenzaron a peligrar al grado de desaparecer de la faz. Vivían atemorizados y con el pensamiento de que serían aniquilados en cuanto se toparan con alguna criatura procedente del inframundo. 

Nadie podían detenerlos, ni samuráis, soldados, guerreros, sacerdotes y monjes lograron erradicarlos. No les quedaba más que rezar y pedir una muerte lenta.

Y sucedió un milagro en la guerra definitiva. Seis esferas cuya luz blanquecina cegaba, surcaron el cielo. 

Se trataban de seis individuos, tres hombres y tres mujeres. A simple vista tenían la apariencia de un humano, pero ellos eran diferentes. Poseían dotes y poderes otorgados por su divinidad en el Tercer Cielo. Cada uno diferente a su compañero, pero con la misma misión: evitar la extinción de la humanidad.

Lucharon contra los Demonios y seres Sobrenaturales, hasta casi hacerlos desaparecer de la tierra. Vencieron y se levantaron en victoria en nombre de la humanidad, estado ellos, el riesgo que corrían los humanos era menor. 

Se hicieron llamar "Cazadores". Siendo así, ayudaron a los humanos a establecerse, y crearon sus propias civilizaciones apartado de ellos, para protegerlos y cuidarlos desde la sombras. 

Pensaron en un futuro en donde perecerían, algún día, y no deseaban que sus dotes y poderes se perdieran al desfallecer. Así que crearon descendencia con los humanos, aquellos que creían hermosos y misteriosos, perfectos a sus ojos. 

Surgieron seis Clanes Cazadores nombrados por el mismo Dios. Traspasando el deber de cuidar a los humanos de los Demonios y seres Sobrenaturales, sabían que sus enemigos seguía en pie y no se rendirían fácilmente. 

Todo parecía estar bajo control desde ese punto. Los humanos a salvos con los Cazadores y estos dándoles caza a sus enemigos mortales.

Sin embargo, el surgimiento de una mueva especie abominable marco ambos bandos su historia. Porque esa criatura poseía la sangre del bien y el mal.

Y todo comenzó porque una Cazadora se enamoró de un Vampiro. 

No fue aceptado. Tachados de traidores por involucrarse amorosamente con el enemigo, un pecado para los Cazadores; una traición para los Vampiros. Fueron condenados a muerte.

A la pareja no le importo mucho lo que pensaran, el amor que se sentían el uno al otro fue más fuerte que cualquier adversidad. Huyeron muy lejos, escondiéndose en un lugar recóndito de la tierra donde nadie los encontrara, ni siquiera de sus nuevos enemigos.

Y tuvieron un hijo.

El imperfecto. El comienzo de una nueva especie.

Mitad Vampiro y mitad Cazador. Considerado un Mestizo o Híbrido, y ante los ojos de sus dos líneas sanguíneas, un bastardo inmoral.

Para los Cazadores, una traición.

Para los Demonios, una abominación.

La nueva especie Mestiza aumentó, de diferentes procedencias, mitad y mitad de cada cualquier criatura. Crearon una aldea dónde estarían a salvo. No se involucraban con nadie, ni siquiera con los humanos. Más bien, se preparaban para luchar contra aquellos que les daban caza. 

Porque tanto como Cazadores, Demonios y seres Sobrenaturales estaban de acuerdo en una sola cosa: los Mestizos deberían ser eliminados a como dieran lugar. Sin importar el costo. Ellos no merecían vivir por ser el fruto de la abominación y pecado.

Empero, fueron derrocados de su hogar. Mataron a la mayoría de su civilización. Creyeron que comenzaban a librarse de la especie más débil de todos los tiempo. 

Que erróneo. Fue un error. Estaban equivocados, ellos eran los ingenuos. 

Solamente llenaron de ira y sed de venganza a los sobrevivientes y los que iban naciendo. Y tarde o temprano, la fatalidad caería sobre su ser, lo juraron con su propia sangre.

Después de todo, por las venas de un Mestizo, corre la sangre de dos criaturas poderosas, entrelazándose entre sí. Escondiéndose en lo más profundo del ser, esperando el momento indicado para salir completamente a flote.

_¿Quieres saber más? Muy bien, deberás conocer esta historia a fondo. ¿De que trata? Es sobre estos seres y su lucha por sobrevivir._

_Una lucha que no tiene fin._


	2. |1| La última heredera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fatalidad del destino siempre llega. Sakura, siendo una adolescente de 17 años se enfrenta a sus propios pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una razón para segur viviendo, al ser empujada a pensamientos innatos. Por otro lado, alguien parece reconocerla pase a tener un apellido falso.

Año 1994.  
Julio.  
Ottawa, Canadá.  
Madrugada.

«No vaya, quédese oculta en el bosque» le susurró en su mente una voz masculina cargada de alarma, inquieto a que no tomara en cuenta la sugerencia.

Su presencia cruzó velozmente por el bosque blanquecino. Sin mirar atrás sabiendo el destino que le deparaba en cuanto llegara al campo de batalla. Olía en toda su extensión, la muerte misma. El aire estaba infestado por el cruel destino, y temía por el de ella. No por su persona, sino, por quien más la necesitaba.

«Tengo que hacerlo, los cachorros de la villa están en peligro» renegó ella en su mente de inmediato. Mirada al frente, podía ver las auras de diferentes colores luchando entre sí.

Pronto se uniría a la batalla.

«Es arriesgado que vaya sola, así que permanezca donde está. Llegaré en unos minutos» insistía él, la desesperación era palpable en su voz telepática.

Sus oídos captaron diferentes sonidos mezclados entre sí, lo que más resaltaba eran las voces agónicas y gritos desesperados. La tierra presenciaba la masacre dada sobre su suelo, se lamentaba en silencio. Los aullidos de los lobos cesaron, uniéndose al cántico natural.

«No hay otra opción, debo sacarlos de ahí».

«No es su deber».

Efectivamente no era su deber, pero quería hacerlo.

Pensó en una respuesta que lo dejará tranquilo. Nada de lo podría decir lo lograría. Se limitó a dejarlo pasar y él no volvió a hablar, seguramente transcendió a su humanidad para llegar más rápido a su punto de reunión.

Agachó su cuerpo peludo, moviendo sus cuatro patas en sincronía. Alzando solamente la cabeza, avanzo con sigilo hasta la primera roca que diviso. Sus ojos negros barrieron el escenario en busca de los cachorros que, desafortunadamente quedaron atrapados entre una guerrilla. Los salvaría a toda costa, no merecían morir de esa manera, en una lucha que no les concernía, sin ser recordados, sin ser encontrados sobre la colina de los infortunios.

Por un segundo permaneció quieta, expectante a lo que se desarrollaba a unos metros. Todos luchaban entre sí, arrebatándose la vida cual nativos defienden su territorio. No le parecía tan repugnante el charco de sangre que se formó debajo de varios cadáveres, víctimas de profundas mordidas. Apartó la vista al apreciar la mutilación en la de uno, especialmente al que se parecía a ella: un enorme lobo cuyo pelaje blanco se tiño de rojo, su propia sangre.

Desfallecieron tras una contienda donde el destino era la misma muerte.

De repente, saltó a un lado esquivando a tiempo las finas garras de esa criatura inerte que poseía una vida maldita. Aterrizó donde antes se encontraba, con tal elegancia y rapidez que daba envidia a cualquier ser humano. Ojos teñidos de sangre enfocaron a la gran loba de pelaje oscuro que se mantenía agazapada con las patas delanteras en guardia y mostrando sus gruesos caninos.

—Pensé que había matado a todos los lobos —susurró la vampiresa soltando un grueso siseo. La escuchó perfectamente, intentaba provocarla—. Pero parece que se me escabullo uno. No te preocupes, me encargaré de enviarte con los tuyos.

Enseñó más sus colmillos, gruñendo en advertencia, avanzó dos pasos con rapidez y después saltó sobre la mujer puesto que vio sus intenciones desde el comienzo, no se irían sin antes haberle arrancado la cabeza.

Se revolcaron por el suelo, moviéndose bruscamente y llevándose de copete varios árboles. La loba lanzaba mordidas a la altura de la yugular en un intento de partir su cuerpo, terminaba enterrándolos en el hombro provocando desesperación en la vampiresa al verse sujeta. Claramente el animal era más fuerte en cuanto a fuerza. La estaba sometiendo.

Logró librarse al darle una patada en el estómago, le mandó a impactar en una roca. La loba sacudió la cabeza y se separó al instante para volver a correr a ella, no le daría ningún descanso. La mujer, de un gran salto, aterrizó en su lomo enterrándole las garras sobre su pecho. La sensación era parecida a miles de agujas clavándose, un segundo de alucinación y se tiró al suelo aplastándola en el proceso, no debía dejar que le mordiera, su poñaza era veneno para su sistema y moriría en unas horas.

Al incorporarse, la loba volvió a ella y esta vez atrapó su costado, sus dientes se enterraron en su piel y el sabor de la sangre desconocida inundó su boca. La zarandeó sin temerle a los arañazos que le proporcionaba su presa, eran menores. Pronto la lanzó lejos, el impacto provocó una casa destrozada, pero la vampiresa no había muerto.

Se decidió, le desgarraría el cuello de una vez por todas. Corrió cierta distancia e impulsándose con sus patas traseras, saltó abriendo su hocico en señal de ataque, sus ojos enfocaron el atolondrado rostro de la mujer que escupió sangre y apenas logró levantarse.

Inesperado suceso. Tres flechas aparecieron de su franco derecho impactándose una tras otra en su enorme cuerpo: costillas, pecho y pata delantera. No lo había anticipado. La derribó sin más y se giró sufrida en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor al sentir sus músculos contraerse. No eran flechas comunes, contenían energía pura para retener a un ser sobrenatural como ella.

La parálisis en su cuerpo inició muy rápido, su visión captó la huida de la vampiresa. Corría del peligro que se avecinaba. Ella también debía hacerlo.

Se levantó con un gran esfuerzo y camino apresuradamente, alejándose de esa presencia que se dirigía a ella, lo sentía, su pelaje se erizaba y su corazón latía desbocado. Su respiración agitada se detuvo al sentirlo detrás de ella, volteó a tiempo para esquivar con dificultad la lanza que fue empuñada a su dirección, rozando sus costillas.

No tendría opción más que luchar, no estaba en sus planes, pero él no la dejaría ir fácilmente. 

No estaría satisfecho hasta verla completamente muerta.

Y dolía su corazón el sólo saberlo.

Se giró a él y gruñó. Hizo un sobreesfuerzo para correr a su dirección esquivando su arma y fijar su objetivo a la pierna. No logró morderlo, la detuvo un inmenso dolor. El brazo del hombre había atravesado su estómago aprovechando el salto. Pronto una corriente eléctrica traspasó su cuerpo, la sacudió por completo y paralizó definitivamente todo su ser. El dolor era tan intenso que terminó por aullar de dolor, pidiendo mentalmente ayuda.

«No ¡No! ¡NO!» bramó en su mente la voz masculina en una mezcla de desesperación y cólera.

«Perdóname» le susurró gentilmente.

La sensación ceso, el arma fue retirada y la loba cayó fulminada al suelo, permaneció sumamente quieta hasta que comenzó a encogerse y pasar a su forma humana.

El hombre sacudió su brazo quitándose los restos de sangre, su mueca inexpresiva no perdió cada detalle de su transformación. El oscuro pelaje pasó a ser una piel suave y tersa, tan pálida por la falta de sangre. Ojos cuyas iris temblaban ante él, se sometía a su corazón, a los sentimientos y por eso fracasaba. Pero él no se dejaría llevar por algo tan absurdo.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, como si, inconscientemente quisiera atrasar el inevitable momento. Plantó los pies a su lado, observándola echa un ovillo, con sus cabellos oscuros dispersos cubriendo su rostro, la desnudez de su cuerpo dejaba ver la sangre salpicada. Temblaba totalmente expuesta a él, agarrándose el estómago.

Alzó la mano con el arma cual relució, impaciente en obtener sangre, debía matarla antes de que comenzará a regenerar la herida del estómago. Sus pupilas carmesíes con distintas figuras giraron incontrolablemente, recordando cada aspecto de la mujer. Desde su mirada teñida de pánico y miedo a una decepción oculta en su corazón. Las lágrimas bañaron el rostro femenino y no supo interpretar la emoción que se creó en su pecho ante la visión. Percibió su llanto, fue suficiente para hacerlo flaquear por unos segundos.

La mujer dejó que su sufrimiento recorriera en un silencio llanto, a sabiendas que su momento había llegado, no le sorprendía a manos de quien sería su desfallecimiento, si no, le dolía verlo realidad y saber que, después de todo, la línea delgada de sus orígenes los separaba por mucho. Cerró los ojos resignados. Esperando que sus queridos hijos no la odiaran por dejarlos solos en esta guerra infinita.

Ambos pares de ojos dejaron entrever su propio sufrimiento. Pero el de él era más frívolo, sin intensiones de retroceder, buscaba el motivo exacto para arrebatarle la vida de una vez por todas, lo encontró muy pronto al recodar la procedencia de ella: una ruin Mujer-Loba, y él un Cazador Puro concebido para acabar con su existencia sin dudarlo.

—Si te pido que dejes de perseguirlo a cambio de mi vida... —Su débil voz lo retuvo un momento. La escuchó sin mirarla a la cara, comprendía a quién se refería—. ¿Lo harías?

—Él vendrá a mi cuando mueras. No es una promesa que pretenda cumplir porque tiene que desaparecer al igual que tú. —La basta respuesta no cambio nada en la perspectiva de la femenina— Es su inevitable destino.

Finalmente, el hombre apuntó el arma al corazón de la mujer tendida en el suelo, su mente permaneció en blanco obviando con todas sus fuerzas el indecoroso remordimiento en su pecho. Y a su vez, cierta vampiresa estaba detrás de él con los colmillos al aire dispuesta a enterrarlos en la yugular.  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Año 2016 

2 de abril. 

Tokio, Japón. 

Noche.

—El presupuesto de este mes disminuye con la reposición de las ventanas y puertas del apartamento —dijo enfocando sus ojos color chocolate en los papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa, golpeaba la goma del lápiz entre sus manos contra la madera en un intento de concentración.

—Hay que nivelarlo. Uh... puedo pedirle al viejo unas horas extras esta semana para comenzarlo —comentó la chica sin dejar de servir la comida. Puso un plato frente a la joven y procedió a entregarle los palillos.

—Pero no podrás ir a la fiesta del viernes.

—Te invitaron a ti, no a mi Tenten.

—Y yo quiero que vayas para que te distraigas de la escuela y del trabajo. Mereces un poco de diversión alocada —aconsejo. Al ver la mueca retraída de la chica pelirrosa que comía sentada frente a ella, le propinó una ligera patada por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Oye! Ya te dije que no me interesa ir a un bar, habrá música a todo volumen, recuerda que soy muy sensible a los sonidos —repuso una mueca de fastidio y siguió comiendo bajo la atenta mirada de Tenten que se negaba a aceptar su poco interés—. Y tampoco me gustaría estar entre una masa de cuerpos sudorosos y olientes a tabaco y alcohol. Qué asco.

—Eres un caso perdido Sakura —se quejó.

La pelirrosa se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—Por cierto, esto sabe delicioso. —Cambio de tema al prestarle más atención a lo que comía— ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—El viejo me lo dio.

—¡Genial! Ya me había aburrido de comer arroz y soya —alegó Tenten deslizando los documentos a un costado para no mancharlos.

Sakura comió en silencio, observando un punto en la nada, pensando en la situación que se encontraba. Como dijo, pediría horas extras en su trabajo de medio tiempo para cubrir ciertos gastos. Debía ayudar a Tenten con los pagos porque no podría sola. Todavía le molestaba el hecho de que fuera la única estudiando puesto que Tenten congeló su carrera por un tiempo para conseguir un trabajo con la paga favorable para subsistir.

Estaba frustrada. Si tan sólo Tenten no la hubiera acogido en ese entonces no tendría la obligación legal de ver por ella. Muchas veces intento liberarla de ese cargo, pero la joven adulta aseguraba que no era ninguna carga obligatoria, permanecía a su lado porque era su única familia viva.

La suya desapareció en un parpadeo. 

Sakura se volvió huérfana a los trece años cuando el avión en el que viajaban sus padres explotó en medio del mar debido a una falla interna. No hubo ningún sobreviviente. Y ella, al ser menor, fue llevada a un orfanato hasta que se decidiera a quién otorgar la custodia.

Vivió un infierno allí adentro, no soportó la soledad y escapó con la esperanza de hallar el lugar adecuado, y así tal vez unirse a sus padres dónde quiera que estuvieran, el cielo o infierno, daba igual. 

Solamente quería estar con ellos. 

Mas sus planes fueron frustrados, la encontraron antes de alcanzar su paz y la recluyeron de nuevo en ese lugar, con la diferencia que su dolor fue mitigado por un amable joven que trabajaba cuidando de los huérfanos. Él le brindo la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse de pie hasta apareció Tenten quién le brindo desinteresadamente un poco de consolación a su atribulado corazón, dándole temporalmente las ganas de enfrentarse a la vida.

Con diecinueve años y estando casada, Tenten peleó por el derecho de tenerla bajo su cobijo con su esposo. Se trataba de una prima lejana de su madre, y al enterarse de su muerte y el futuro incierto de su hija, viajó hasta Tokio para cuidar de ella en recuerdo a su prima.

Desde ese entonces estuvo bajo el resguardo del matrimonio, sobrellevando con creces la ausencia de sus padres, todos los días clamaba en silencio por ellos, rogando que donde sea que estuvieran, descansaran en paz.

Al igual que Hachiro, el esposo de Tenten. Murió dos años atrás a causa de cáncer pulmonar. Una batalla de muchos años reducida a un desenlace nada alentador para ella. Ver desaparecer a las personas que apreciaba le marcaba la mente. Así que la muerte era un tema bastante complejo y delicado en su vida, pero pasé a ello, quería desfallecer ya y saber la sensación de "no sentir absolutamente nada". Con el pasar de los días, la idea se volvía irracional, pero tentativa.

Después del funeral, la familia de Hachiro se encargó de arrebatarles todos los bienes que el matrimonio consiguió con tanto esfuerzo, aprovecharon su muerte y se convirtieron en viles ladrones.

Ellas pelearon por el único patrimonio y al final perdieron. Debido a esto, Tenten congeló sus estudios universitarios y comenzó a trabajar en diversos lugares hasta que consiguió el puesto actual con una paga favorable para costear el pequeño departamento y otros gastos.

A Sakura no le pareció justo que solamente Tenten trabajara por las dos. Buscó un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante de comida típica del país dentro del comercial, la paga era razonable y obtenía otros beneficios, además que el dueño Teuchi y su hija eran muy amables, al igual que sus compañeros de trabajo, era el único lugar fuera de casa que podía estar a gusto sin ser despreciada.

En un principio temió por lo desconocido puesto que, desde que nació siempre fue un poco especial en el sentido de que tenía ciertos "dotes" que seguían siendo un misterio para ella. Su cabello crecía demasiado rápido al igual que sus uñas, constantemente su garganta picaba y no había nada que pueda desvanecerlo; y un preciso gen auditivo con el que entreoía a diversos metros de distancia y cada vez más claro, constantemente no atendía a las conversaciones ajenas. Por otro lado, ciertos rasgos atléticos cómo correr a una velocidad fuera del parámetro normal y reflejos que hasta ella misma se asustaba en cuanto reaccionaba.

Como en este momento. Tenten movió su mano y el vaso que estaba justo en la orilla cayó de la mesa, su delgada mano se interpuso a medio camino evitando que se hiciera añicos. Se enderezó y lo colocó de nuevo en la superficie.

—Alabado sean tus reflejos sobrehumanos. —La mujer sonrió divertida por el gesto irónico de la pelirrosa— En serio, no se ha desperdiciado ninguna gota del jugo.

—Sabes que reaccioné involuntariamente —alegó pinchando con el palillo la última verdura del plato—. No tengo porque estar alerta en mi propia casa, aquí puedo ser yo.

Tenten percibió la amargura en su voz, tan palpable que se alarmó. Dejó de comer para alargar su mano hasta la de ella, le dio un apretón reconfortante.

—¿Sigues teniendo problemas en la preparatoria?

Sakura mostró una expresión dura al reprimir sus palabras, no quería preocuparla más de lo necesario. Era evidente, lo sabía, pero no tenía que darle los detalles. Cargaba con sus problemas y debía darle solución por sus propios méritos. Aunque tampoco ponía de su empeño para cambiar la reputación confusa de su persona.

—Prefiero ahorrarme el disgusto de recordarlo.

Terminó de comer consciente de la preocupación de Tenten y su silenciosa aceptación al percibir que no diría ni media palabra del asunto para alarmar.

Lo que más pesaba en su mente era saber que cada día se sumergía en ese agujero negro y no quería salir.  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

4 de abril 

Mañana.

Andaba por la banqueta bastante alejada de los demás estudiantes con su mismo uniforme, los evitaba a toda cosa, y eso significaba llegar unos minutos tarde pero no se quejaba con tal de no escuchar sus ácidas palabras. Quería unos momentos más de tranquilidad antes de entrar, recoger sus ganas de caminar y reforzar su mente.

Mientras cruzaba el paso peatonal, se acomodó el moño sobre el pecho, ignorando la multitud de personas que venían del lado contrario. Se distrajo al afirmar la tira de su mochila y no previo lo que venía de frente, alguien chocó con ella, por inercia soltó la bolsa y casi tocó el suelo si no fuera por la mano desconocida que atrapó una de las tiras.

En todo momento miro la mano que le colocaba la mochila en sus manos, lo agarró con firmeza y elevó su rostro para agradecer al sujeto, pero se percató que él, envuelta en ropas oscuras, había retomado su rumbo demasiado rápido y partía del lado contrario, alejándose de ella.

—Parece mentira, no puedes ser tú. —El quedo susurró de él atravesó el aire, lo identificó entre todas las voces. La duda atribulo su mente, algo se activó dentro de ella, una sensación rara.

Estática en medio de la calle, permaneció con la mirada fija dónde había partido el desconocido, ya no lo veía, pero, por alguna razón quería escuchar de nuevo esa ronca voz. Dentro de su ser, se removió el anhelo y las ganas de mover sus pies dirigiéndose a su encuentro.

Se halló en un punto en medio del espacio, sola y desesperada por encontrar un horizonte. Nivelado la esencia al divisar una llama de inquietud en lo alto de un precipicio que amenazaba a enaltecerse. El corazón se agitó tan rápido que se asustó por un segundo.

Reaccionó al escuchar el claxon del automóvil a su costado.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? Parezco estúpida pensando en eso —se regañó en voz alta y trotó hasta el otro lado antes de que semáforo cambiara de color y avanzaran los autos.

Por el resto del camino le tomó la mínima importancia al asunto ya que su mente fue ocupada por los problemas que se avecinaba. Se dirigió a la siguiente esquina, pegándose al muro que dividía la preparatoria con la calle principal, tratando de pasar desaparecida.

Divisó la línea de árboles cuyas armas arqueadas brindaban una reconfortante sombra hasta los portones negros, se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared y siguió a paso lento. Su deseo de pasar desapercibida nunca era concedido, su inusual cabello rosado resaltaba entre multitudes y lo odiaba en esta situación, puesto que la identificaban de inmediato y se volvía un blanco de comentarios hirientes. Los más valientes se atrevían a molestarla lo suficiente para colmarle la paciencia y hacer gala de su reputación.

No había llegado ni a la entrada y comenzaron los susurros. En estos momentos odiaba el dote más importante que le desagradaba: su fino oído captaba hasta el más mísero murmullo. Hablaban tan bajo que creían que no escuchaba, y en el fondo lo deseaba, pero esa condición era un impedimento. Así que fingía no darse cuenta y mantener su rostro impasible, ajeno a su maldad.

—Mírala, escuálida y atemoriza a media escuela por ser tan salvaje.

No era novedad las suposiciones de que golpeaba a la gente.

El mes pasado uno de los chicos de último año la interceptó en las gradas de las canchas y comenzó a destilar palabras hirientes, ella intentó alejarse lo más rápido posible, pero él la siguió atreviéndose a posar una mano sobre su hombro. Por inercia, Sakura giró tan rápido apartándolo de un empujón con cierta fuerza que no pensó tener, el chico rodó unas gradas abajo y varios testigos grabaron el accidente en sus mentes encargándose de avivar la principal advertencia de su mala fama.

—Ella es un fenómeno, yo que tu ni siquiera la miraría.

Eso lo captó de un grupo de chicos cerca del estacionamiento, desviaron la vista en cuanto ella les dedicó una mirada de reojo.

Regresó su vista al frente, un poco cabizbaja, pero sin dejar de mirar por donde caminaba. Las personas se apartaban de una forma exagerada, como si tuviera alguna clase de enfermedad contagiosa. No, apostaba que un leproso tendría más consideración que ella.

—Se dice que es demasiado pobre que ni siquiera puede traer almuerzo —aseguró una chica apoyada en el capote del auto. A su alrededor, sus amigas comenzaron a reír sin dejar de mirarla.

Era cierto, pero no tenían porqué burlarse así. El cansancio recayó en sus hombros más pronto de lo que espero.

La misma rutina.

La misma impotencia.

La misma ira contenida.

Su corazón no contenía esos sentimientos negativos a las personas, contaminaban sus pensamientos y los volvía sus propios demonios personales.

—Cuidado cuando te acerques a ella, un movimiento en falso y terminaras con un moretón en el ojo.

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar ese último comentario. Fue la puñalada a su corazón lleno de cicatrices emocionales a causa del estúpido enamoramiento. Todos los recuerdos llovieron sobre ella, no supo la procedencia de esa voz y no le importaba. Lo único que deseaba era repeler sus pensamientos referentes al tema, y retener las lágrimas que amenazaban ligeramente sus ojos.

No lloraría frente a media escuela y darles un motivo más de burlas.

Agitando la cabeza despejando sus ideas, estuvo inversa por unos segundos en su mundo que no se percató de las furiosas pisadas a sus espadas, cuando se dio cuenta, volteó sobre su hombro sólo para recibir un tremendo impacto.

Lo que no consiguió el sujeto del paso peatonal, casi lo realiza la chica. Tal parece que la fuerza divina deseaba verla humillada sobre el suelo, dejando en claro su posición en el mundo.

Dio varios pasos torpes al frente en un intento de estabilizar su cuerpo, y quedó plantada con las piernas tensas y contrayendo el ceño, confundida por el inesperado golpe. Giró sobre sus talones observando impasible a una chica de primer año sentada en el suelo chillando de dolor al frotarse la frente.

Suspiró. Que descuido de la chica, aunque no podía comentar nada al respecto.

Avanzó hasta ella con intenciones de ayudarla, incluso comenzó a alargar su mano, entonces le prestó atención al rostro de la chica crispado de miedo al enfocarla. Supo que la reconoció por su cabello, debía tener una imagen bastante desagradable de su persona, por eso se alejó en cuando la vio alargar el brazo. Creyó que la golpearía, y los comentarios que vociferaban los estudiantes no ayudaba a la situación.

—Pobre niña de primero, chocó con la persona más peligrosa de la escuela.

—Será mejor que piense en pedirle disculpas antes de que la fenómeno se enoje y la golpee.

Sakura permaneció quieta, vio las emociones de la chica que balbuceaba torpemente. Retiró rápidamente su mano, dejándola caer a un costado. Identificar esa clase de temor a su persona la abrumo.

—Perdóneme Haruno-san, no me fijé por donde iba, ¡por favor no me golpee!

Sus ojos jades se apartaron al igual que su cuerpo, las piernas se movieron obedeciendo el insípido dolor de su corazón para alejarse de ellos y refugiarse por un momento en su pequeño espacio de su mente.

Siguió de largo pasando por alto que varias personas se acercaron a la chica que dejó en el suelo para verificar que no tuviera ningún golpe. Escuchó más ofensas a medida que rodeaba el edificio.

Miró la mano que había extendido. Y pensar que quiso ayudarla a levantarse creando una idea errónea para todos. Olvidó por un segundo que cualquiera de sus actos era considerados brutales y peligrosos, se salió de su fachada de indiferencia que levantó a mitad del primer año. No quería imaginar lo que le esperaba en tercero, tendría que considerar seriamente en cambiarse de preparatoria.

Apretó su mano alrededor de los collares que colgaban alrededor de su cuello en un afán de recibir el optimismo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

La primera poseía una fina cadena de oro, su colgante se trataba de una esfera verde de la mitad de su meñique, rodeado de delgados tubos de oro, se enroscaban alrededor, sosteniéndolo con firmeza. El otro también era de oro, a diferencia que se trataba de una flor verde de cinco pétalos cuyas curvas engrandecían su belleza con los reflejos de luz.

Ambos objetos entregados por sus padres antes de ese accidente, se aferraba a ellos con fuerza y obtenía la valentía de la que carecía en ocasiones.

Respiró con fuerza calmando sus irremediables ganas de gritar a medio mundo que estaba condenado por los prejuicios. Serenó su mente tras darse razones aceptables de que no sería lo correcto.

—Bien, Sakura, vamos a clases —se dijo al escuchar la campana.

Siguió adelante enterrando lo sucedido como otro mal recuerdo, y esos no debía sacarlos a flote por nada del mundo.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

8 de Abril 

Centro comercial de Tokio, restaurante Ichiraku.  
Noche.

Por todos los medios se arrepentía de no haber comido una porción decente en todo el día. Desayunar cereal y saltarse el almuerzo no fue buena idea. Sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza y la boca del estómago rugía, comenzaba a añorar la hora de la cena.

La tortura psicológica de trabajar con comida es tenerla en las manos y no poder comerla porque es del cliente. Ahora mismo estaba saboreando el ramen que su amiga estaba sirviendo, el olor se intensificaba a cada segundo, no le faltaba mucho para aceptar el escabullirse en la cocina por un pedazo de pan.

—Por tu cara de resistencia me imagino que no has comido hoy —comentó la mujer pelirroja poniéndole la charola sobre la barra.

Sakura agitó la cabeza saliendo de su alucinación y sonrió nerviosa. De antemano sabía que la regañaría por pasarse las comidas.

—Salí tarde de la escuela y no me dio tiempo.

—¡Siempre hay que hacer espacio para comer! —le regañó ella, bufando.

—Cenaré el triple.

—Más te vale. Porque dejarás ese pedido e irás a la cocina a pedirle a Moegi una ración, a este paso dejarás de crecer y quedaras enana por la eternidad —apuntó su menuda figura.

Sakura expresó su molestia con una mueca y agarró el pedido con fuerza.

—No me digas enana Karin. Mido un metro sesenta y cinco. No te creas más porque me rebasas por cinco centímetros.

—A tu edad tenía esta estatura. —Siguió mofándose.

La ignoró alejándose de la barra para entregar la orden a la mesa cerca de la puerta. Con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, dejó los tazones en la mesa frente a la pareja y les deseo un buen provecho.

Se encaminó a la siguiente mesa para recoger los trates sucios, de paso los dejaría en la cocina. Agradecía internamente que Karin le haya permitido probar un bocado antes de tiempo, aunque se debía a que no había mucha gente, de hecho, solamente dos mesas eran ocupadas, la de la pareja y a sus espadas un par de chicos.

Mientras limpiaba la mesa con el trapo sintió una pesada mirada posada en su nuca. Agudizó el oído para averiguar si alguien estaba hablando de ella, no captó nada pase a conversaciones triviales de la pareja, y de ambos chicos...

—Quita esa cara y pide algo de comer —dijo uno de ellos tan risueño— que yo invito por esta vez.

—Si lo estás haciendo a propósito —una voz ronca le advirtió con cierta agresividad— desearás haberlo pensado dos veces antes de arrastrarme a este local y pretender que coma unos asquerosos fideos.

Esa voz, ¿dónde la había escuchado? Estaba segura que era conocida, su corazón no latiría tan rápido de no ser así, le embargó un sentimiento de paz y posteriormente se encontró girando su vista a la mesa de dónde provenían las voces.

Lo recordó, era la misma persona con la que chocó el otro día en la calle y atrapó su mochila, la misma que inexplicablemente le trajo cierta tranquilidad con tan sólo estar cerca. No lo comprendía, de seguro se estaba volviendo loca al pensarlo, ¿un desconocido, y, sobre todo, hombre? 

Se detuvo a tiempo, agitando la cabeza y convenciéndose que sus alucinaciones iban demasiado lejos. La falta de interacciones con personas de su edad le estaba afectando más de lo que creyó en un principio para crear ideas y sensaciones inexistentes sobre alguien sin identidad.

Dio por sentado que su estadía en la escuela la transformó en alguien insegura y paranoica conforme a los cuchicheos y miradas fijas sobre su persona. Ahí en el trabajo todos sus compañeros mantenían una estrecha relación de amistad, más con Karin, por eso le gustaba trabajar en ese sitio. Esto debía bastarle para dar por sentado que tenía conexiones con las personas.

Una vez que terminó, retuvo con esfuerzo la tentación de fijar su mirada en dicha mesa y se adentró a la cocina dejando los platos sucios en el lavadero. Con el fin de distraer sus pensamientos incoherentes, se acercó con Moegi, una joven mayor y perfecta ayudante de cocina, su cabello anaranjado brillaba bajo los focos de la cocina y sus grandes ojos negros la enfocaron.

—Karin me pidió que te sirviera ramen. —Mogui señaló la mesa de madera en medio de la cocina, todos comían ahí— Si quieres más no dudes en pedirlo, te hace falta subir unos kilos.

—Gracias Moegi, la verdad tengo un hambre voraz.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas vacías. Alguien más estaba junto a ella, el cocinero afilaba el cuchillo mientras silbaba una melodía animada, al verla, sonrió mostrando sus dientes cuales apenas se asomaban dos colmillos y sus ojos morados se avivaron.

—¿Comiendo antes de la hora?

—En mi defensa, no he probado bocado en todo el día.

Ella no lo vio venir, recibió un ligero golpe en la cabeza. La chica se quejó con la boca llena, llevó su mano a la cabeza frotándola.

—Mira niña...

—No hace que la regañes Suigetsu, de eso se encargó Karin —alegó Moegi sin dejar de cortar las verduras.

El joven albino de veinte años arqueó una ceja.

—Esa mujer se me adelanta en todo —refunfuñó el albino—. Algún día lograré enterarme antes que ella. Y así podré burlarme por completo en su cara.

—Es demasiado arriesgado —dijo Sakura una vez tragado los fideos—. Te molerá a golpes.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¿No será mejor que te resignes a que no lo conseguirás? Ella es muy astuta —apuntó.

Suigetsu esbozó una sonrisa apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, jugando el cuchillo entre sus dedos considerando su respuesta, creando curiosidad en Sakura por la forma en que la miró.

—Si me la vivo preocupado por las consecuencias, jamás podré hacer lo que propongo al poner lo mejor de mi parte. —Su sonrisa socarrona desapareció de su rostro, y miró a Sakura con seriedad— Así que jovencita, no temas el vivir en este mundo. Hay muchas cosas que ignoramos y están esperando ansiosos a ser descubiertas por personas que estén dispuestas a afrontarlo aceptando su propio destino.

Sakura tenía la sensación de que no hablaba de una simple ficción de un suceso cotidiano, si no, de algo mucho más grande. De una magnitud inconcebible e incapaz de aparecer de la nada esperando la aceptación.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —la curiosidad podía más que el temor.

El albino pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que separó los labios emitiendo una pregunta tan enigmática como el motivo para plantearlo.

—El mundo es un infierno disfrazado de un hermoso paraíso donde todos buscamos una forma de sobrevivir. Y si no sabes afrontarlo, perderás tus más valiosos recuerdos al morir.

Después de sus palabras, Sakura permaneció pensativa desde que terminó su jornada laboral hasta que llegó a casa. Tenten ya estaba dormida en cuanto cruzó la puerta de la habitación, y en silencio se propuso a relajarse de la tensión de todo el día.

No lo había pensado de esa forma, el vivir sin temor a sus actos. Se la pasaba ignorando a menudo a las personas que la menospreciaban y se regía por ello. Resignada a un futuro incierto, sin pensar demasiado en el día de mañana. Sólo vivir el día, en el instante y esperar, conformada, lo que se avecinaba. Fuera desbastador o no, lo aceptaría sin ganas.

Y sumándole la opresión del desprecio a su persona y el hecho que no supiera que diablos hacer en sus futuros años, le dejaba una entrada libre a la muerte. A estas alturas se movía en el mundo por conformismo, complaciendo a los demás sin pararse a preguntar que quería exactamente.

Vivía por Tenten. No por ella. Porque se lo debía, la ayudó en el momento más crucial en su vida que se le hacía terrible el pensar lo que sucedería si llegase a faltar. Se perdería en la soledad, sufriendo la pérdida de su esposo y prima. No quería provocar ese sentimiento en ella.

Lo reconsidero mientras se bañaba. Canalizando sus pensamientos y tratando de llegar a una decisión certera. Cambió de un pensamiento a otro que pronto perdió el verdadero hilo.

Al terminar de ducharse se adentró a su pequeña habitación con la intención de dormir las ocho horas preceptivas, se sentía cansada por el trabajo y el agua fría la relajó por mucho.

Al secarse el cabello frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, enfocó el rostro que se reflejaba su acción con las manos fue perdiendo intensidad hasta que permaneció quieta sin apartar la mirada de la extraña criatura.

Pocas veces se permitía apreciarse frente al espejo. En ocasiones no se reconocía desde la última hojeada, ahora mismo unas ligeras ojeras irrumpían debajo de sus ojos cuyas iris jades estaban expectantes a cualquier movimiento de la silueta. Siempre había sido menuda y de cuerpo esbelto, en un tiempo se consideró hermosa pase a no tener los atributos normales de las chicas de su edad, con su cara y personalidad amable se sentía aceptada. Sabía que era una persona buena, lo necesitó aceptar para no perderse. Su madre le dijo que su corazón puro profesaba mucho cariño.

Lástima que no supieron valorarla, la pisotearon de la peor forma haciéndole creer que no sería nadie en ese inmenso mundo con miles de millones de personas. Y lo creyó, absurdamente lo seguía aceptando con resignación. ¿Para qué declinar a lo contrario? Estaba cansada de gustarle a las personas y así misma. Se conformó con las ideas que le inyectaron y dejó de verse con los mismos ojos en busca de sus sueños. Ya ni los recordaba.

Por eso no tenía un objetivo claro, y tampoco una visión de su futuro.

¿Qué le aconsejaría su madre si estuviera viva?

—Hola querida yo. —Alargó su mano al espejo. Tocando el contorno del rostro, sin dejar de enfocarse. Una ligera sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios— Ha sido muy difícil y lo seguirá siendo. Si no encontramos una verdadera razón para seguir en este mundo, muy pronto veremos a mamá y papá, muy pronto... resiste un poco más por Tenten, le debemos mucho.

Ignoraba si era la decisión correcta, pero, por lo menos para ella, resultaba factible.

No obtuvo respuesta, y tampoco la estuvo esperando de su propio reflejo. La lucidez predominaba su vida con intensidad que por segundo deseo estar loca para escuchar una respuesta en esa habitación vacía.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

10 de Abril 

PROGETO (Preparatoria general de Tokio).  
Aula 2-5.  
Mañana.

Rigiendo su costumbre, apenas piso el salón cinco minutos después del toque y rápidamente se recluyó en el último asiento del salón, en una solitaria esquiva al ras de la ventana donde se podía divisar las canchas deportivas. Su lugar preferido desde que comenzó el infierno en primer año.

La atención de sus compañeros fue desplazada en cuando sacó un libro, apoyándose en el respaldo, alzó para leerlo evitando ver los rostros de sus personas menos preferidas en el mundo. Nadie se le acercaba y lo agradecía de sobremanera.

—Uy, es una lástima que la fenómeno haya venido a clases, por hoy quería librarme de su presencia.

Pasó por alto el comentario recordando la procedencia del apoyo. Unos meses antes tras tener un día horrible, saltó en clase gimnasia. El problema no fue en la acción, más bien radicaba cuantos metros de elevó, tres para ser exactos. Sus dotes no ayudaron en ese momento, el apodo se constituyó al día siguiente agravando su fama al hacer estúpidas teorías de ser un posible monstruo o fenómeno, maldijo mentalmente medio mundo.

—¿Escuchaste los rumores? Consiguieron remplazo para el profesor de matemáticas.

—Diablos, se acabaron las horas libres.

Internamente Sakura también lo lamento. Una hora menos refundida en la biblioteca eludiendo los hirientes comentarios.

Justo en ese momento prestó atención al bullicio y bajó su libro con cierto interés. Vio algunos alumnos ingresar por la puerta nerviosos por la presencia imponente que se encaraba detrás de ellos. Casi volaron a sus asientos esperando no recibir un regaño de lo que parecía ser el nuevo maestro.

El hombre cerró la puerta dejando afuera a los infortunios que no llegaron a tiempo. Al darse la vuelta logró observarlo mejor, sus ojos no perdieron cada detalle. De metro ochenta y porte intimidante para ser un simple maestro. Sin mirar a nadie, se apresuró al escritorio dejando encima el portafolio que traía consigo. No se podía apreciar todo su rostro puesto que cargaba consigo un cubre bocas, solamente veía cierta parte del tabique, cejas finas y ojos carbón. Además de su extraño cabello de un extraño color plateado, casi rayando lo canoso. Pero este hombre se veía sumamente joven para considerarse un anciano.

Su mirada oscura se enfocó en el pizarrón, agarró el plumón y comenzó a escribir con rapidez y precisión. Al terminar, encaró a los alumnos apuntando el nombre escrito con plumón azul: Hatake Kakashi.

—A partir de hoy seré su maestro de matemáticas por lo que resta del curso —habló con voz gruesa—. Este es mi nombre, apréndanselo porque no lo volveré a repetir.

Después de leerlo, Sakura se volvió a sumergir en su libro. Deslindándose fácilmente de la próxima reprimenda. Volvió a la antigua posición y agradeció del asiento casi invisible que eligió, con suerte el maestro se daría cuenta hasta que terminará la clase, y claro, si se paraba en la puerta y miraba a su dirección.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi posó su mirada oscura en el primer estudiante, su asiento del lado del corredor. El chico se sobresaltó, temeroso, ese hombre inspiraba cierto miedo. No fue el único que temió por su calificación.

—Se pondrán de pie uno por uno y se presentarán debidamente. Nombre, cosas que les guste, que no, en que club está y ese tipo de cosas. —Al parecer no se sentía verdaderamente entusiasmado con la dinámica. Pero por alguna razón se obligó a prestarles la debía atención. Señaló en un ademán al chico— Tú, comienza. Ah, y resumido, no quiero un monólogo completo.

Se apoyó en el lado limpio del pizarrón escuchando con atención cada presentación, extrayendo cada detalle que pudiera serle de utilidad. Presentía que, a quien estaba buscando se encontraba ahí. Soltó un mísero suspiro. Al parecer su estadía en la escuela sería más corta de lo que imagino.

Tal vez Anko se equivocó de persona, y quien en verdad vio en la escuela se trataba de alguien más. Una persona totalmente diferente.

Pasó los siguientes minutos mirándolos hasta que llegó el turno de la última chica acurrucada en la silla en el rincón, sumergida en su lectura. Identificó su género por las medias, se había percatado de ella desde el momento que comenzó su presentación, sobre todo porque no desprendía ningún tipo de aura alrededor de su cuerpo que la marcaba como criatura viva, lo que le intrigó de sobremanera. Y en ningún momento ella se movió a excepción de cambiar de página, el libro no le dejaba ver su rostro y cabellera.

Al percatarse del silencio, uno de los chicos sentado en el otro extremo, alzó la voz llena de burla.

—Oye fenómeno, ¿quieres presentarte formalmente? —toda la clase se rio— Oh espera, no es necesario, todos aquí ya te conocemos y no creo que al profesor le entusiasme saber nada más que tu apodo.

Desde su lugar, Sakura apartó la vista del libro y le dedicó una mirada fría a su atacante, traspasando varios alumnos.

—Para su información joven Kimura, me concierne el nombre de mis estudiantes, no sus apodos —intervino con autoridad Kakashi logrando que callara abruptamente. Los miró con intensidad y después se dirigió a la chica que no había bajado su libro—. Señorita, falta usted en decirme su nombre.

Vio sus hombros decaer en resignación.

Esperaba ver cualquier cosa, un rostro normal, un cabello oscuro, algún rasgo que revelará su identidad. Ningún ser en la actualidad era capaz de desvanecer su aura, a excepción de ciertos métodos los cuales no creía que tuviera a su disposición, eran rituales de momento y días. Incluso imaginaba un tercer ojo o algo parecido referente al apodo.

Pero jamás imagino que, al dejar su libro de lado e incorporarse de su silla, encontrarse con la viva imagen de su hermana reflejado en los rasgos de la chica cuyos ojos jades apagados eran lo opuesto a lo que una vez se sumergió al ser un infante, en esa vida que permaneció los primeros tres años de su vida. Su cabello castaño totalmente sustituido por un vivo e inusual color rosado, tan largo con dos mechones cortos a los costados de su cabeza y el fleco que cubría su grande frente de la que hacía alusión en el pasado.

Y una mirada tan seria e indiferente que dudo de la imagen risueña que permanecía en sus recuerdos, tan nítidos que los tocaba cada vez que le atormentaba. De los cuales estiraba la mano en sus sueños con la esperanza de alcanzarlos y estrecharlas cálidamente.

Estaba soñando, ¿verdad?

No podía ser ella. Habitando en esa ciudad, en esa escuela, donde menos se lo espero y sin un tipo de protección.

No, de ninguna forma podría ser...

—Soy Fujioka Sakura.

... Su amada sobrina.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Al cesar el sonido del timbre, Kakashi se detuvo en la puerta con la vaga esperanza que Sakura alzará la vista a él y lo reconociera. Mucho pedir, lo sabía, y aun así la desilusión lo golpeó al verla sumergirse de nuevo en su pequeño mundo, ajena a la disimulada mirada que le dedicaba. 

Su mente era un torbellino de emociones contenidas. Se apresuró a andar sobre el pasillo hasta la sala de maestros. Temía no retener sus sentimientos, volver y abrazarla con fuerza aliviado de haberla encontrado después de catorce largos años. Ciudad tras ciudad, debajo de las piedras y en todos los rincones del mundo.

El continente asiático fue su última opción, la menos factible por la gravedad de la situación que se vivía en el mundo al que pertenecía. Uno totalmente unido invisiblemente al de los humanos, un trasfondo oculto en la mentira regida por los indefensos, para protegerlos en silencio de la maldad que acechaba en un quedo susurró sus existencias.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que estaría precisamente en Tokio? Era la zona más segura para el origen de Sakura, pero la más arriesgada conforme a su título.

Llegó a la sala de maestros cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, revisó que no hubiera nadie aparte de él y sacó su celular para avisar que su búsqueda y sufrimiento por la ausencia de su amada sobrina había finalizado ese día. Procedería a protegerla, no dejaría que nada ni nadie le tocara un solo cabello ahora que estaba cerca de ella. Y tenía de su lado a la persona perfecta para ese trabajo mientras terminaba unos asuntos urgentes en otra ciudad.

Antes de poder marcar, su celular sonó alertando a una llamada. Contestó sin dudarlo.

—Malas noticias Kakashi. —Fue lo primero que dijo su interlocutor masculino. El aludido torció el gesto, esto pintaba mal por el tono que empleó.

—¿Tan malas son para que tengas ese tono sombrío, Itachi?

Un corto silencio.

—Mataron a Mizaki en Nueva York —respondió con voz amarga.

Kakashi tensó la mandíbula.

—Hikoro salió en la noche para investigar, no sabemos qué la mató. Regresará dentro de dos días para asegurarse que Akatsuki no haya cometido el crimen.

—Esperemos que no sea el caso, si no estaremos en su mira más pronto de lo que esperábamos —sentenció pensando en Sakura.

Porque Akatsuki no se tentaría el corazón para matarla. Iría tras ella en cuanto supieran de su aparición.

—¿A qué te refieres? Se supone que eso sucederá una vez que encuentres a tu... —calló de sopetón. Y tras un segundo de comprensión, volvió a hablar, pero esta vez con un poco más de emoción y cierta incredulidad—. ¿Ya apreció?

Kakashi sonrió contra el celular.

—Tampoco puedo creerlo —aseguró totalmente feliz—. Es ella, la viva imagen de mi hermana. Casi no la reconocí, pero su cabello rosado me lo confirmó, aunque le ha cambiado de color, antes era castaño —dijo convencido.

—Castaña o pelirrosa, es Haruno Sakura.

—Hay una anomalía, no percibo su aura. Pienso que ha de tener un artefacto que la oculte, puesto que tampoco siento su lado sobrenatural.

—A lo mejor tiene uno aparecido al de mi tonto hermano —opinó. Luego se rió entre dientes al recordar cierto detalle—. Al parecer a él se le acabaron sus gloriosas vacaciones.

Sonrió de nuevo. Claramente le divertía el imaginárselo refunfuñando que no era una niñera para cuidar de Sakura, que estaba lo bastante grande para valerse por sí sola; y después hiciera el trabajo sin otra opción porque en primer lugar él se ofreció desde antes y no faltaría a su palabra pase a que le irritara.

—¿Crees que no se maten desde el primer día? Él puede ser un grandísimo insensato, dudó que Sakura lo soporte con esa actitud.

La duda del joven alimento la diversión de Kakashi.

—Se comportará por los viejos tiempos. Aunque no recuerde, está consciente de su propósito.

—Perfecto. Llamaré a Hikoro para que regrese lo antes posible, no querrá perderse la ira de nuestro hermanito —lo último salió en burla.

Kakashi admitió agradarle la idea. Por dentro se regocijaba de que por fin parte de su sufrimiento de años había concluido, tanto tiempo de espera se limitaba a un solo acto, el siguiente que daría.

No estaba equivocado, esa chica era su amada sobrina.

Ahora que la había encontrado no la dejaría apartarse de su lado, cumpliría la voluntad de su hermana.

Y la cuidaría de quienes la desean asesinar hasta proferir su último aliento de vida.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Bosque del sur 

Noche.

—¿Qué sucede? —El chico rubio se detuvo en medio de un riachuelo, deslizando su mirada al azabache que admiraba desde su posición la luna en lo alto del cielo, tan sumergido que no se percató que se detuvo de su caminata.

—¿No has notado que la luna está más brillante esta noche?

Su acompañante frunció el ceño confuso a su pregunta y regresó sobre sus pasos alzando la vista para ver lo mismo que él. 

Sin encontrar una anomalía, dijo:

—Pues yo la veo tan normal como desde hace décadas —replicó muy seguro. Dudó. Normalmente se burlaría de su pregunta tan descuidada y estúpida que su amigo no acostumbraba a decir—. ¿Te sientes bien? No quiero pensar que el siervo que cazaste tenía algo.

Los ojos negros del otro joven se avivaron al ver las luciérnagas sobrevolar sobre ellos, con su intensa luz verdes iluminando la mayor parte del bosque, aclarando su oscura y perceptible mente. La razón por fin aceptó su antigua suposición, y no supo identificar su verdadero sentir limitándose a permanecer impasible.

—Tal parece que la naturaleza lo celebra.

—¿Celebrar qué cosa? No estoy entendiendo —confirmó. Sus ojos zafiros no perdieron detalle del rostro inexpresivo de su amigo.

—La inesperada aparición de ella —aclaró.

No apartó los ojos de la luna reflejada en sus pupilas negras, bañando su clara piel de su luz natural. La corriente de aire revoloteó sus cabellos azabaches, haciéndole recordar tan solo un poco los recuerdos sellados en una parte de su recodita mente. No debía sorprenderle porque en el fondo había aceptado su muerte.

—¿Ella?

—La última persona capaz de hacer que la naturaleza se avive de esta forma, Haruno Sakura decidió salir definitivamente de su escondite personal.

Sin poder evitarlo, de sus labios emergió una risa amarga y vacía, le causaba cierta gracia la calma en la que se encontraba ante la retrospectiva que daría este acontecimiento.

—¿Y eso te divierte? —El rubio jamás dejaría de entender su extraño sentido del humor.

—No. Me da gracia ver como la naturaleza se regocija de su regreso a nuestro fatídico mundo, como si tener por destino el sufrir en las pocas posibilidades de vivir fuera una enorme dicha.

Porque se trataba de la realidad de sus identidades. Ellos no serían parte de esa tierra prometida embargada de una eterna paz, jamás. Luchaban por su lugar en ese espacio, abriéndose paso a crecer poniendo su especie en algún lugar en el libro de la vida haciendo notar su existencia a gritos despiadados.

Sea como sea, marcaban su propia diferencia. Para bien o para mal, ella sería parte de ese mundo más pronto de lo que pensó.

—Por más que intentes escapar del destino, este siempre te encuentra, Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y, qué le pareció?
> 
> Ya se han de imaginar quienes son los que aparecieron a lo último y la astucia de uno en particular. Como dije al principio, se centrará en la lucha de los personajes.
> 
> Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas (? Se irán revelando cuando menos lo esperen, y recuerden, no todo es lo que parece.
> 
> Y sobre esto, ¿qué quiere decir "primera parte"? No se trata del nombre del capítulo, si no más bien del tipo... ¿Arco? Donde varios capítulos se centrarán en una sola problemática pero sin dejar de lado la trama principal, más bien sería para fortalecer la historia y la intriga (?
> 
> En fin, ¡gracias por leer y su apoyo! Nos leeremos pronto.
> 
> ¡Alela-chan fuera!


	3. |2| El protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Crees en los milagros?
> 
> —¿Creer, dices? Los milagros los concede Dios, y por lo que tengo entendido, soy una criatura que aborrece. Una plaga en su paraíso perfecto.
> 
> —No por ello estás exento.
> 
> —He arrebato miles de vidas, soy un asesino.

Año 2014.   
Febrero.   
Boston, Estados Unidos.   
Madrugada.

La noche gira alrededor de él, permanecía estático en el centro del remolino de su desgracia, luchando para erradicar impedir que los recuerdos de su vida pasada atacarán su presente. Tantos años de sus fechorías y sin molestarse en ver las horas pasar, resumiéndose a un aquí y ahora, lo convirtieron en un ser egregio para su sociedad.

Si escuchas de él, debías correr por tu vida.

Si estabas frente a frente, lo mejor sería rogar por una segunda oportunidad.

Si intentabas desafiarlo, era mejor resignarse a una muerte súbita.

El que la mayoría le temiera le extendía una carta a su propia supervivencia, no era el más peligroso del mundo, de eso estaba consciente, pero si era uno de los más temibles y buscados. Su entonada y oscura fama la arrastraba como una cobija vieja y sucia que no se preocupaba de limpiar. Entre más asquerosa esté, las más débiles lo evitaban y los que tenían el suficiente coraje lo enfrentaban. Y mayormente acababa con cada uno de ellos.

Como el sujeto que hace unos segundos se encontraba de pie, ahora yacía tendido en el suelo, rodeado de la nieve pura cual contaminaba con su sangre. Sus ojos felinos destilaban tanto odio y coraje por las extremidades faltantes en su cuerpo.

Unos huesos secos que no tardaría en desaparecer. El mundo olvidaría su pasantía, sería un nombre en la nada, convertido en cenizas.

—Eres un maldito lunático —escupió destilando odio en cada palabra.

El chico desvió lentamente la mirada a su mano derecha, ensangrentada con las garras sobresalientes y la katana que sostenía derecha vibraba contra su piel, cuales eran pruebas de su crimen. Decir que lo hizo en defensa propia sería insultarse. Desde hace tiempo comprendió que él siempre sería uno de los malos, ni más ni menos. Cuando mataba a una criatura de sangre pura lo dejaba más en claro.

—Te gusta descuartizar a tus presas por diversión. Estás loco, ¡loco!

Aquella acusación le provocaba risa, pero visiblemente se mantuvo estable. No era lo peor que le habían dicho.

—Es normal que al sentirme amenazado responda con tal agresividad —habló sereno. Movió la mano con la que sostenía la katana y la clavó a un costado de la yugular, rozándole la piel. El hombre gimió—. Y seamos sinceros, no querías una pelea limpia contando el hecho que me atacaste por una razón tan desgastante.

—Una muy justificable, perro.

El muchacho entrecerró de forma amenazante sus ojos.

—Para ser un asqueroso gato careces de inteligencia.

—Espero que tú y tu especie se pudra en el infierno. —Deseo con toda la malicia con la que pudo.

Lo desconcertante para él fue ver la sonrisa cínica que apareció en el rostro contrario. Tan escalofriante que la nieve le parecía más caliente en comparación de los ojos negros que le enfocaban con desinterés fingida.

El muchacho se acuclillo a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo y estiró la mano hasta su cuello. El Felino se alteró e intento por todos los medios moverse, pero la falta de sus extremidades le cayeron en su conciencia como peso muerto. Lo que restaba de su cuerpo se movió cual pez fuera de agua.

—Te tengo excelentes noticias —dijo el chico un tanto jovial, apoyando su garra en el centro de la garganta—. Ya estamos dentro del maldito infierno.

Acto seguido clavó la garra en el centro de la faringe. El hombre no pudo gritar, su boca fue inundada por la sangre. El chico ladeo su rostro al sentir gotas impregnarse en su piel, lo que menos quería era infestarse con el olor de un asqueroso Felino.

Muy pronto dejó de moverse, la conciencia abandonó el cuerpo y los ojos quedaron fijos en la luna cubierta por las nubes que seguían su camino, siendo testigos de su fechoría a vista de terceros.

Retiró la mano, limpiándola en la parte seca de la ropa del cadáver. Sus garras retrocedieron y se incorporó retirando el arma de un simple movimiento, se percató que su bota había sido manchada con la sangre. Sin tomarle la debida importancia, sacó un pañuelo gris y limpió la sangre que escurría del arma. Posteriormente, la metió la katana en su funda que colgaba sobre su espalda y caminó a las extremidades más cercanas.

Reunió las partes del cuerpo para incinerarlas, no quería dejar rastro a los humanos. Se quitó el guante de nudillos de su mano derecha y extendió su palma desnuda al cuerpo expulsando una pequeña llamarada que cubrió el cadáver. El fuego se avivó con la brisa de la noche, arrasando con todo a su paso.

Permaneció en silencio contemplando el proceso, el fuego iluminaba su rostro de piel clara, y sus iris reflejaban el intenso color del fenómeno natural. El cuerpo pasaría a cenizas y se las llevaría el viento. Una vida maldita alcanzaba de una o otra forma la paz, o eso decían la mayoría.

Él no opinaba lo mismo.

Era inundado por el sonido chispeante y el olor a quemado, tan claro que estuvo a punto de estornudar si no fuera por la corriente de aire que se llevó parte de la pestilencia.

—Ya me había aburrido de esperar a que dejaras de jugar.

La voz femenina canalizó sus oídos. No se movió, esperó a que se acercara a su lado para contestarle.

—Entonces debiste irte.

—¿Y dejar atrás a mi adorado hermano? Estás loco si piensas que deambularas en esta ciudad sin mi compañía —objetó la mujer. Sus ojos cafés observaron la sonrisa irónica del menor.

—¿Temes que muera a manos de los Cazadores del área?

—Esto no es un chiste, Sasuke. Hay demasiados incluso para ti. No alardees demasiado sobre tu fuerza.

—No alardeo. Simplemente destruyó lo que viene a mí con intensiones homicidas.

Sasuke desvaneció su gestó al sospesar las opciones de caza. De cierta forma su hermana mayor tenía razón, esa zona le pertenecía por completo a los Cazadores que no tardarían en darse cuenta de su presencia e ir tras ellos. No dudarían en matarlos, a él por su origen y a ella por apoyarlo.

No era muy inteligente meterse directamente al territorio de esos malnacidos. Aunque le tentaba terriblemente, pero sería un acto suicida y no estaba preparado para eso.

Lo que buscaban no se encontraba en la ciudad, así que sería sensato retroceder a una zona segura.

—Hikoro, ¿Kakashi no se ha contactado? —le preguntó.

La aludida, una mujer de baja estatura y cabello azabache, le sonrió abiertamente mientras sacaba el interior de sus vestimentas asiáticas un pequeño pergamino. Dejó su abanico enroscado en el cinturón para abrir el mensaje. Su hermano se acercó para leer lo que venía escrito, la misma noticia de siempre con ciertas indicaciones.

—Parece que nuestro próximo destino es Corea —sentenció felizmente Hikoro—. ¡Por fin! Ya me estoy cansando de hablar inglés, es aburrido.

—Nada te hace feliz —Sasuke se permitió sonreír divertido.

De cierto modo con sus hermanos y amigos podía permanecer un poco más relajado, aunque con su propia familia tuviera cierta precaución al imagina posibles desenlaces.

—¿Crees que la encontremos en el continente? Es la última opción —la repentina inquietud de su hermana despertó cierta incertidumbre en él.

—Te diré lo que le dije a Kakashi hace unos días: lo más seguro es que esa niña esté muerta —sentenció demasiado rudo.

Hikoro frunció el entrecejo y le dio un golpe en la espalda con el pergamino, a lo que Sasuke la miró con el mismo gesto pero más intensificado.

—Tú deberías ser uno de los más esperanzando a que siga con vida, ¿acaso no...?

—No, te equivocas. Todo es parte del pasado —habló de forma voraz—. Lo que fue y lo que podría ser hoy es totalmente distinto. No sería cómo antes, simplemente podría ser el protector de una simple criatura que no sabe de su origen.

Su hermana permaneció en silencio y negando con la cabeza aceptando la amargura de su voz. No concebía tales palabras disfrazadas, en el fondo sabía que Sasuke cambiaba su sentir para no sufrir una desilusión. Prefería pensar que se hallaba muerta y buscando nada en particular, a que albergara esperanzas de la vida.

—Como sea, larguémonos de este bosque —repuso él antes de que Hikoro contradijera su punto—. No creo encontrar nada que cazar hasta llegar a la siguiente ciudad.

Se alejó del fuego encaminándose al extenso prado blanquecino, guiándose por sus pensamientos. Un copo de nieve se deslizó frente a él, posteriormente vinieron un sinfín de ellos desde el cielo.

—Bueno, cuando la encontremos debes cuidar de ella sin importar el tipo de sentimientos que tengas. Se lo prometiste a Kakashi —dijo su hermana tras alcanzarlo.

Sasuke profirió un gruñido de inconformidad, le hastiaba que todos insinuaran aquello y que hablaran cómo si dieran por sentado que estaba viva cuando ninguno tenía la verdadera certeza.

—Maldigo el día que entré en el auto de Kakashi.

—Vamos, ¡alégrate! Tendrás más acción y una excusa perfecta para aniquilar a varios Demonios.

—Yo no necesito excusas para hacerlo —rebatió—. Y para variar, no seré el niñero de una chiquilla. Eso en sentido metafórico, porque está muerta.

—Por favor, tú eres un chiquillo, fácilmente podrías aparentar los dieciocho años sin problemas —alegó Hikoro escaneándolo por completo, ignorando que él diera por sentado la muerte de Sakura—. Claro, si te vistieras adecuadamente, no como ahora que te ves unos años mayor... ¿Qué clase de obsesión tienes por las gabardinas y la ropa oscura?

Sasuke cambio ágilmente de tema.

—No me compares con un niño.

—¡Cierto! Tienes la edad para ser un tratara tatara y tatara abuelo —rectificó—. Solamente te falta la barba y muchas arrugas.

—Y tú siendo mi hermana mayor no me imagino que serías —se mofó él avanzando entre la nieve victorioso de su contraataque.

Algo frío impacto en su nuca. Se detuvo de golpe llevándose la mano a dicha parte sintiendo el tacto del hielo derritiéndose al contento de su piel a temperatura alta. Lo sacudió al dar la media vuelta y descubrir a su hermana con la mano alzada contrayendo sus dedos, la sonrisa maliciosa dejaba en claro sus intenciones.

—Para ti y el mundo entero tengo veinte años, Sasuchi.

Su hermana la miró burlona antes de salir corriendo a sabiendas que si se quedaba después de decirle aquel apodo, Sasuke se le iría encima para hacerle una maldad digna de su persona.

El menor la miró alejarse dando vueltas sobre su eje, comportándose como una chiquilla de cinco años emocionada por ver la nieve caer. La sonrisa calmó un poco sus inquietudes.

Alzó la vista, observando los copos de nieve caer a su alrededor preguntándose una vez más de aquellos momentos que vivió alguna vez. Cada uno de ellos revolotean a su alrededor sin la posibilidad de tenerlos de vuelta.

Tan cerca, pero tan lejos.

Retomo su andar sumergido en la fría sensación del aire que no lograba atravesar su piel, ni si quiera su corazón que tenía la misma temperatura que la nieve bajo sus pies.  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||   
Año 2016.   
2 de abril.   
Hong Kong, China.   
Noche.

La ciudad de China siempre le pareció muy bulliciosa, incluso ahora, de pie frente al ventanal del apartamento observaba sin interés las calles concurrentes. Personas caminando con tranquilidad, ignorando el hecho de que su vida peligraba a cada segundo. En gran parte su alocada rutina servía de mucho para criaturas malignas en busca de una presa.

Se alejó del cristal al ver un ribus —conocido como un Demonio inferior— emerger de un callejón arrastrando consigo un insignificante humano. No tuvo remordimiento al ignorarlo, no era su asunto. Millones de personas morían cada día, no haría diferencia salvar una vida.

Acercándose al espacio vacío del departamento, vio a Hikoro que se encontraba sentada en el suelo con un mapa del continente Asiático entre sus piernas extendidas, la mayor parte estaba tachada con plumón rojo, excepto Japón.

Su siguiente destino encerrado en un círculo: Tokio.

—La mudanza dijo que nuestras cosas llegarían en dos días —comentó su hermana dando un vistazo a su alrededor.

No había ni una triste silla, todo lo había empacado y enviado a su residencia en Tokio.

Sasuke seguía inconforme al tema. Veía con cierto recelo el círculo cerrado mientras movía en forma circular el vaso de cartón que rellenado de café instantáneo.

—Se les está acabando las opciones, ¿no? —la sonrisa que esbozo no fue precisamente una agradable.

Hikoro le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

—Japón es el último lugar del mundo. Debe de estar ahí.

—Estoy dudando. —Se burló sin pudor— Llevamos dos años buscándola, sumándole que Kakashi ocupo 13 años visitando cada rincón olvidado del mundo.

—Falta Japón. Puede estar allí.

—Tienes razón. Su tumba ha de estar allí—alegó apartándose de su lugar evitando el zapato que su hermana le lanzó con una fuerza excesiva. La miró con cierta gracia.

—Vuelves a mencionar una palabra más y te arranco la cabeza.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros sin borrar su sonrisa, llevó el vaso a sus labios.

—En serio, tú... ¿No recuerdas nada? —preguntó delicadamente Hikoro.

El semblante del azabache cambió drásticamente. Odiaba con todo su ser que le preguntaran lo mismo cuando desde el inicio dejó en claro una afirmativa.

Los recuerdos se esfumaron. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era la imagen de una pequeña niña efusiva que lo seguía a todos lados. Ojos verdes, más jades que destallaban de inocencia y un suave y fragante cabello castaño, de una tonalidad clara.

No sabía si alguna vez llegó a sentir...

Apretó la mandíbula.

—Tampoco es algo es algo que desee rememorar —advirtió.

Eso implicaba involucrarse más en los sentimientos que ni siquiera sabía si existían. Volverse débil ante la presión de proteger un ser amado, el estrés de su día a día. No. Aquellos días jamás volverían.

Al igual que los recuerdos.

Distrajo sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta principal cual se cerró de un portazo. Varios murmullos claros de molestia los intrigó. Normalmente él vendría alegre.

—A ver, tontos hermanos míos. ¿De qué sirve tener un celular si no están al pendientes cuando uno les llama?

El reclamo vino del mayor de ambos Uchiha: Itachi con un increíble parecido físico a Sasuke con unos años mayor en apariencia. Su estatura apenas rebasaba la del menor, por lo que fue capaz de mirarlo con mala cara mientras le entraba una bolsa de plástico que contenía la cena, la típica comida rápida de ciudad.

—Compré variedad de guisos porque ninguno me contesta el maldito teléfono.

—¿Por qué trajiste algas? —No hubo necesidad de abrir la caja para descubrirlo.

—Olfatea un poco más y sabrás que tiene carne —gruñó Itachi entregándole la otra porción a Hikoro.

—¿Es pulpo? ¡Odio los tentáculos! —refutó ella lanzándole la bolsa. Su hermano la atrapó sin moverse mucho.

Los miró a ambos frunciendo el ceño.

—Esto no hubiera pasado y atendieran su celular. No es tan difícil, solamente deben tocar la pantalla ¿O es que acaso ambos se quedaron atrapados en el siglo pasado?

—No es gracioso Itachi, sabes que no soporto el olor de la alga —espetó Sasuke entregándole la comida a Hikoro. Ella, por el contrario, abrió el paquete. La alga le estaba tentando.

Itachi se permitió reír admitiendo su culpa.

—A propósito, queridos hermanos, es hora de partir —dijo asomándose por la ventana vislumbrando entre la multitud, dos siluetas sospechas. Lo más notable para sus ojos especiales era el aura blanca que los rodeaba. Ellos se dirigieron al interior del edificio donde vivían—. Unos Cazadores me vieron en el puesto y seguramente me siguieron hasta aquí.

—No es normal que seas descuidado —comentó extrañada Hikoro levantándose de un grácil movimiento.

Sasuke le dio la razón a ella.

—Un ribus intento extraer el alma de un humano. —Dio como explicación. Salvó al humano, sin más ni menos.

Y ahí es dónde Sasuke notaba la diferencia entre sus hermanos y él. Ellos estarían dispuestos a dar su vida para proteger a una raza tan débil de las criaturas malignas que acechan en la oscuridad. Su instinto los guía, no lo piensan, ni siquiera pueden controlarlo. La sangre pura y sus dones sagrados gritan a cada instante, los llevan a amar a los humanos más que uno mismo, a velar por su bienestar.

Y él no. Les era completamente indiferente, aunque él poseyera una minúscula en parentesco, su sangre Mestiza lo convertía en un espécimen. Tal vez no para los humanos, pero en el mundo oculto que ha vivido, él y su especie son una abominación. Por eso le daba igual, la muerte de un humano no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

Y no quedaba más que aceptarlo.

Las luces se apagaron, Itachi se alejó del interruptor a la ventana que fue abierta por Hikoro. Dejarían el espontáneo hogar llevándose consigo sus propias armas para defenderse.

—Andando Sasuke. —Le apresuró su hermano en un ligero susurro. No veía que él tuviera intenciones de seguirlos.

Sasuke miraba la puerta con las pupilas dilatadas y su cuerpo tan dispuesto a abalanzarse a quién cruzara por ahí.

—¿Estás seguro que deseas dejar cabos sueltos? —preguntó aparentando desinterés al plantear una propuesta implícita.

—Prefiero evitar agregar nombres a tu lista. Ahora, sal ya —advirtió severo a la espera de que hiciera ademanes de obedecerle.

Componiendo una mueca de disgusto, el menor se acercó al marco de la ventana y saltó al tejado del edifico continuo, Hikoro la esperaba en silencio mientras observaba desde su posición la entrada del edificio, los Cazadores no habían salido.

No dudaron en avanzar a la orilla del techo y saltar los diez metros de altura que lo separaba del suelo. Hikoro aterrizó con la fina delicadeza de una bailarina profesional, en cambio, los movimientos de Sasuke eran un poco más bruscos, pero sin perder la agilidad. Se adentraron en el oscuro y apestoso callejón a la espera de Itachi que no tardó en llegar.

—Deben de estar rastreando mi presencia, así que tendremos que desviarnos a otra ciudad. No podemos llevarlos directamente a Tokio —dijo el mayor una vez que se reunieron.

Sería una enorme estupidez dejarlos que los siguieran a Tokio. Aunque las leyes allí eran diferentes, eso no evitaba que los Cazadores descubrieran el paradero de Kakashi. No les convenía que supieran que sería su próxima residencia.

—Hermano, Kakashi estará en el punto céntrico en cinco días —le recordó Hikoro—. No podemos tomar un desvió tan largo.

Ella tenía razón. Los Cazadores no bastarían con un par de días para darlos por perdidos, necesitarían una semana completa para eludirlos sin ocasionar una pelea. Lo que menos deseaban era un enfrentamiento severo. O eso pensaban los mayores.

—Sigo manteniendo que no deberíamos dejar cabos sueltos —comentó Sasuke sin dejar de mirar la entrada del callejón, expectante a cualquier presencia sospechosa.

Pase a la frívola propuesta del muchacho, Itachi y Hikoro no estaba de acuerdo con asesinar a los miembros de un Clan. Mucho menos que Sasuke fuera responsables de sus muertes. Su lista de crímenes de por sí no era muy favorable y él no se molestaba en evitar que más nombres se grabarán en ella.

Le importaba poco una sentencia por sus actos. Después de todo, el hecho de estar con vida es una condena de muerte. Muy irónico.

—La respuesta sigue siendo la misma —replicó Itachi.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, bastante molesto. No porque no mataría a nadie, sino, porque Itachi seguía defendiendo a los miembros del Clan que lo desterró junto a Hikoro. Aquellos que ahora le daban caza para llevarlos ante su justicia, que, por cierto, una bastante errónea, según a su punto de vista.

Le daba risa el pensarlo.

—Entonces yo me adelantaré a la ciudad.

Ambos pares de ojos se posaron sobre él.

Impasible, extrajo de la faja de Hikoro un pequeño pergamino con bordes inusuales y oscuras. Se los mostró, enarcando una ceja.

—Lo Cazadores te vieron y sospechan que obviamente estás con Hikoro, no conmigo —recordó. Pues la última vez que se dejaron ver, hicieron creer a medio mundo que no estaban los tres juntos—. Los seguirán a donde quiera que vayan. Llévenlos a vacacionar un poco al Mar del Caribe —su sarcástica sugerencia irritó a Hikoro.

—Vamos los tres o ninguno —inmediatamente Hikoro se negó a su plan.

—No es una sugerencia —alegó Sasuke guardando el pergamino dentro de la gabardina. Sus ojos negros se enfocaron en los de ella—. Yo no tengo la misma compasión que ustedes. Si se cruzan en mi camino, acabaré con ellos sin dudarlo.

—Entonces, nos vamos los tres a Tokio en este instante. Utilicemos la teletransportación —ella estaba empeñada a que los tres permanecieran juntos.

—Seguirán nuestro rastro —Itachi intervino en la necedad de su hermana. Entendía perfectamente porque se negaba a dejarlo— y lo sabes muy bien. Las marcas no se borran al instante y ellos están demasiado cerca para sentir la opresión cuando lo hagamos.

—¿Y el portal?

—Los matarán una vez que se adentren —objetó de vuelta Itachi.

—Y como tú eres benevolente, no querrás eso, ¿verdad? —agregó el menor en un tono mordaz.

Hikoro le lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que se dejara de sus ironías.

—Entonces, tomemos un auto y...

Sasuke cansó de escuchar sus sugerencias, ella sabía perfectamente que serían en vano.

—Basta. Estaré en perfectas condiciones para cuando nos encontremos dentro de una semana.

El semblante preocupado de la mujer inquietaba a Sasuke. No se acostumbraba a esas muestras afables de sus hermanos. Pase a que los siglos habían transcurrido, prefería la soledad que su compañía.

Porque, muy en el fondo siempre estaba precavido. Nunca ha confiado plenamente aunque ellos le dieran las mil razones para hacerlo. Eran Cazadores Puros, una especie que se encarga de eliminar a toda criatura que poseyera sangre Sobrenatural, que fueran malditos.

Y él era uno de esas criaturas. La más aborrecida.

—Hikoro, recuerda que Sasuke puede defenderse sin nuestra ayuda —dijo Itachi sin apartar su mirada del menor.

—Pero...

La mujer suspiró frustrada en cuanto Itachi le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Se tranquilizó al instante haciendo lo que su hermano mayor le pidió: recordar.

Ciertamente Sasuke no se dejaría vencer fácilmente. Lo que en realidad le preocupa era la ciudad, aunque sus leyes eran beneficiosas para él por ser Mestizo; su identidad era punto y aparte, sus enemigos pasarían por alto todo.

Y en ese caso ocurriría una desgracia.

—Bien. Pero tendrás que contestar mis llamadas en cuanto terminé todo esto —le advirtió. Era su única condición.

Sasuke no respondió. Se limitó a entornar los ojos con fastidio y dar la media vuelta, adentrándose más al callejón. Sintió el peso de sus miradas sobre su espalda, pero no volteó. Su orgullo no se lo permitió.

—Me iré por el norte —avisó.

No soportaría ves sus rostro serios, donde la preocupación se ocultaba en cada expresión. Especialmente en la de Hikoro. No podría evitar pensar que todo era falso, un vil engaño, una falacia para confundirlo.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente alejado del punto de partida, escuchó un aullido en lo alto del cielo, muy normal en ese territorio. Mas, el tono en que lo percibió resultaba inquietante, era un lamento agonizante.

Uno de los suyos había sido exterminado por la misma raza que se aferraba a estar junto a él, jugando a ser sus hermanos.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||   
Tokio, Japón.   
4 de abril.   
Madrugada.

Arribó a la ciudad de Tokio después de cazar en las afueras. La diferencia de horario era inofensiva, por lo que no se sentía lo suficientemente cansado para llegar al dichoso departamento y descansar.

Recorrió el punto cercano al límite de la ciudad. Con un objetivo en mente: buscar, entre todos los aromas, uno en específico.

El de esa chiquilla.

Entre más rápido continúe su búsqueda más pronto se marcharían a la siguiente ciudad, así consecutivamente hasta descubrir que en realidad la sobrina de Kakashi había muerto. Ya sea en el accidente aéreo con el último matrimonio Haruno o de otra forma misteriosa.

En la madrugada. Tokio se convertía en un pabellón intenso de luces fosforescentes cuales molestaba a su vista, muy llamativo para cualquiera. Ciertos puntos se hallaban desiertos a diferencia de otros, los bares y discotecas se encontraban en su apogeo.

Lugares preferidos de muchas criaturas para ocultarse y confundirse con las personas.

No atrajo lo suficiente su atención como pensó en un principio. Caminó sin contemplaciones por las calles, en cada esquina se encontraba con una criatura Sobrenatural. A la espera de un ataque, pasaba a su lado, pero los habitantes solamente le dedicaban una mirada de soslayo por la irregularidad tan obvia de su ausencia de aura —debido al collar especial que portaba— y seguían con lo suyo.

Al parecer era cierto que Tokio se trataba de un territorio libre, y gracias a la enorme población Sobrenatural, se mantenía cierta tranquilidad en lo que consta de una lucha por el poderío. Además, que los Cazadores no podían asesinar nada dentro del perímetro gracias al último acuerdo que se dio años atrás, cuando el Clan que se encargaba de Tokio pereció.

Los superiores de estos impusieron esa ley para retener los indicios de una guerrilla entre Cazadores y seres Sobrenaturales. Y en lo personal, él dudaba que se mantuviera así por mucho tiempo. El que tuvieran al alcalde de la ciudad de su lado, era un catalizador para la catástrofe.

Por lo menos hasta que apareciera Sakura y obtuviera la mayoría de edad. Tenía entendido que faltaba poco para ello, si es que ella seguía con vida, lo que él dudaba mucho.

A la luz del alba, se detuvo en el paso peatonal a la espera de que el semáforo cambiara de color. Detrás del pequeño grupo avanzó en silencio escuchando el ligero sonido de sus pisadas y voces contra los celulares. Con su mirada al frente, observó a las personas que venían del lado contrario.

Sus ojos siempre eran atraídos por cosas inusuales, y sin duda, la irregularidad de un color rosado captó su atención. Una cabellera rosada entre toda la multitud, ese color, a menos que sea teñido, era único. Una menuda figura avanzaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor, las manos acomodaban el moño rojo de su uniforme.

Imposible. No podría ser Sakura.

Chocó con ella a propósito, quería verla más de cerca, especialmente sus ojos.

La mochila casi topó en el suelo, su mano se movió más rápido de lo que pretendió y alcanzó a atraparla. Desde su posición logró verla pase a que parte de su cabello obstruía la mitad de su rostro. En lo único que se enfocó realmente fue en los ojos jades que seguían sus movimientos con la mano cuando le dejó la mochila entre las suyas.

Esos mismos ojos que lo perseguían en sueños.

Un rostro parecido que el de Hana, la madre de Sakura.

Y el aroma a flores de cerezos que inconscientemente buscaba.

Aturdido por el repentino discernimiento, dio media vuelta antes de que alzara su vista. Aguantó un poco la respiración, pero no pudo evitar hablar para él.

—Parece mentira. No puedes ser tú.

Rápidamente se ocultó en el primer callejón que encontró, asomándose un poco y así tener una mejor visión de la chica. Ella mantenía la mirada fija en su dirección, imaginó que lo buscaba. Al cabo de unos segundos el claxon del auto frente a ella sonó, sobresaltándola, y siguió su camino con prisa.

Cuando desapareció de su visión, se permitió soltar el aire contenido, rayando la incredulidad, sopesando las posibilidades de la identidad de la chica.

En lo absoluto podría ser Hana, esta murió junto a su esposo años atrás en el "accidente" aéreo. Lo que la descartaba de inmediato, tampoco podría tratarse de una hermana suya, puesto que su único pariente con vida era Kakashi, su hermano.

Albergaba dudas, nunca pensó llegar a este extremo de sopesar que la hija de Hana paseará como si nada en medio de una ciudad repleta de Demonios y criaturas Sobrenaturales que no dudarían matarla al saber su origen, ninguna regla valdría para ellos, aunque les costara la vida.

Recordaba un poco a la apariencia física de la hija del matrimonio Haruno. Una enana que no media más del metro, cabello castaño avellana y unos jades tan puros e inocentes que robaban el aliento de cualquiera.

Esto era lo único que permaneció en su memoria al despertar en ese prado, y a su lado, Kakashi aliviado de verlo abrir los párpados. Los sentimientos encontrados en su pecho se intensificaban al rememorarlo.

Tristeza.

Desesperación.

Dolor.

Se llevó una mano a su rostro, frotándolo he intentado despejar la sensación de ahogo que se instaló en su pecho.

Pensar en ello le causaba jaqueca. Hasta ahora era un misterio demasiado grande resguardado en lo más recodito de su mente, y no deseaba mortificarse a estas alturas.

Se adentró al callejón. Se estaba retrasando para realizar su única tarea. Kakashi debería estar esperándolo del otro lado del portal.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Abrir un portal era sumamente sencillo siempre y cuando se tuviera en posesión un pergamino con el conjuro escrito, o bien, que estuviera grabado en una superficie de un lugar custodiado. Esta última opción era contraproducente en algunas ocasiones.

En medio del desolado departamento, sacó el pergamino del bolsillo y lo extendió a lo largo del suelo, justo frente a la única pared extensa.

Bastó unos segundos después de recitar el conjuro para que las letras se desprendieran del papel y se impregnaran en la pared frente a él. Se alejó unos pasos sin apartar la mirada del enorme círculo que se había formado de letras, procedente del latín antiguo. El centro emitió un momentáneo destelló blanco y cambió a una mezcla de colores oscuros que terminaban en un remolino en el centro. Sus hermanos comentaban a menudo que parecía mágico tal transición.

A él ya nada le sorprendía.

Esperó unos segundos. Pronto logró vislumbrar la silueta traspasar la capa, una vez que tocó el suelo, Sasuke se encargó de cerrar el pergamino, y con ello, el portal. Se hizo más y más pequeño hasta desaparecer.

—Kakashi. —El decir su nombre era una especie de saludo.

Pero para el aludido no.

—Los años te han hecho más seco, Sasuke —Kakashi sonrió debajo de su máscara. Aquella que lo ayudaba a ocultar su identidad de sus persecutores.

—No pienses que correré a tus brazos —sentencio sumamente serio.

Pase a que lo conocía de casi toda la vida, su carácter le impedía demostrar el afecto que le profesaba.

Kakashi era su fiel confidente, su mentor, amigo y compañero de batallas, lo más cercano al padre que nunca tuvo. Sin duda pondría las manos al fuego por su vida y viceversa.

Y Sasuke seguía preguntándose como fue que Kakashi, pase a ser un Cazador Puro —desterrado por traición—, no quitaba el hecho de que siguiera siendo de la especie que él aborrecía. Sin embargo, el hombre se las arregló para ganarse su entera confianza.

Él era la viva imagen que no todos eran traicioneros como pensaba. Tal vez influencio el hecho de que haya demostrado ser digno de su entera confianza y la insistencia de su madre ante situaciones que dejaron en claro que Kakashi jamás lo traicionaría. Le tenía más respeto que a sus hermanos.

—Sinceramente esperaba un gesto afable de tu parte. Pero, ya que tú no vas a hacer nada... —cortó la frase, acercándose tan rápido que Sasuke no tuvo oportunidad de apartarse. Pasó un brazo por su hombro y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. El muchacho compuso una mueca de resignación—. Me alegra verte con vida, y sobre todo completo. Se corrieron rumores de que perdiste la pierna derecha en Hong Kong.

Y posteriormente le dio un ligero golpe en dicha parte.

Sasuke hizo memoria.

Unas semanas atrás, justo cuando concluían su búsqueda en la ciudad de Hong Kong y sus alrededores, participaron en una pequeña cruzada entre sus aliados en China y los subordinados de Akatsuki. Estos querían reclutar al Alfa de una manada Mestiza de Lobos, pero como este se negó rotundamente, prefirieron aniquilar lo junto a la manada.

El trío de hermanos iba de pasada cuando interceptaron el mensaje de ayuda. Sasuke fue uno más involucrados y se ganó heridas de gravedad tras salvar al Alfa de un medium —también conocido como un Demonio intermedio—. Ese engendro casi le destroza la pierna, afortunadamente lo mató antes de que eso sucediera. Finalmente la manada de Lobos quedó casi intacta, pero con su Alfa libre de ataduras.

Este hecho no lo había informado directamente al Cazador Haruno que tenía frente a él.

—La mayoría de las veces destrozo a los medium.

—Ya lo veo... ¿Vienes sólo? Pensé que Hikoro e Itachi estarían aquí —dijo Kakashi una vez que notó la ausencia de los otros dos Uchiha. Se separó de Sasuke sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Itachi se descuidó. Unos Cazadores lo vieron, así que nos separamos. Estarán aquí en unos días.

Las vastas explicaciones de Sasuke nunca cambiarían, sentenció Kakashi.

Después de ponerse al corriente con los acontecimientos más recientes, el Cazador dio paso a lo que le interesaba: el inicio de la búsqueda de Sakura en Tokio.

El rostro impasible de Sasuke dejó en claro a Kakashi que seguía sosteniendo la misma opinión que el principio.

—¿Aún sigues creyendo que ella está muerta? —le preguntó bastante calmado.

Si se lo hubiera preguntado unos días atrás, seguramente habría respondido un seco "sí", ¿para qué seguir alimentando las esperanzas de todos?

Pero, tras ver a la chica de cabellos rosados en medio de la calle, le parecía irreal. Una pequeña posibilidad la cual deseaba descartar de inmediato. Su corazón se empeñaba a una afirmativa.

Primeramente, debía indagar.

—Hasta ahora no ha habido pistas concretas, y Japón es el último país —evadió hábilmente la cuestión inicial.

Kakashi no siguió insistiendo. Era difícil para él concebir la muerte de su amada sobrina, su única familia de sangre con vida. Todavía no se resignaba, no hasta que haya buscado en cada rincón del mundo, y Japón era uno de los últimos. Lo juró. Mientras estuviera con vida se dedicaría en buscar a Sakura.

—Debo asegurarme nuevamente —la voz de Sasuke atrajo su atención.

El chico se había sentado en el suelo y sacado su tira de piel seca dónde guardaba diversas armas filosas, desde cuchillas pequeñas hasta dagas, todas usadas por él. Sacó uno en particular y desprendió la piedra de afilar de las tiras, poniéndolo sobre la piel para hacer lo propio.

Kakashi se sentó lentamente frente a él, expectante a lo que diría.

—En un estimado, ¿qué edad debe aparentar?

Inmediatamente el Cazador supo que hablaba de Sakura. Así que se apresuró a responder.

—Base a la investigación, entre unos diez y trece años.

Uchiha se detuvo un segundo recordando la apariencia de aquella chica que vio horas atrás. Por lo que detallo y el tipo de uniforme que utilizaba, supo que ella rasaba entre los quince y dieciocho años. Una apariencia que se suponía que alcanzaría dentro de una década más.

—El color de su cabello es rosado...

—Castaño avellana y lacio —corrigió Kakashi sin saber que Sasuke lo dijo a propósito para verificar—. Sus ojos son de color verde, de la misma tonalidad de la piedra jade.

—Cabello castaño —repitió para sí.

—¿Acaso se te olvido la información que te proporcione hace unos meses?

—No está demás verificar. Y tampoco es que siempre tenga fresco el único recuerdo de ella.

Aunque lo pensó seriamente. Seguía en duda con los rasgos familiares. En alguna parte de su mente se convencía cada vez más, al compararlo con las fracciones del rostro de Kakashi. No estaba totalmente seguro, así que tendría que colaborar su identidad.

No sería difícil encontrarla ahora que ya conocía su nuevo aroma. Era cuestión de paciencia para abarcar toda la ciudad, incluso en el punto más oscuro y peligroso. Podría estar en cualquier lugar.

—Tienes razón. —Por el tono que empleó Kakashi, dedujo que estaba desilusionado de que en todos estos años sus recuerdos no hayan vuelto.

Y Sasuke no se preocupaba por ello. Mejor para él si no regresaban. Tenía el presentimiento de que sería catastrófico si llegara a suceder. Estaría comprometido hasta el cuello en este asunto.

Él funge de protector. Nada más.

—Antes que nada, debemos poner en orden las cosas por aquí —sentenció Kakashi mientras se incorporaba.

El aludido lo miró desde abajo.

—¿Hablas de los aliados que se asentaron en la ciudad?

Había olvidado los otros asuntos pendientes. Desde que Kakashi fue desterrado de su Clan, se dedicaba a ayudar a todos los Mestizos con los que se topaba, él fue uno de ellos.

Gracias a la fidelidad y constancia a sus ideales y pensamientos positivos hacia los Mestizos y otras cuestiones, se ha ganado el apoyo y en ciertos caso, la lealtad de diversas criaturas y grupos en todo el mundo. Aunque son contados los que apoyan a su causa, siempre están presentes.

Varios de ellos radicaron en la ciudad años atrás, cuando el Clan Haruno pereció. Kakashi también fingió su muerte con el único propósito de cuidar esas tierras para Kakashi y encontrar a su ilegítima sobrina. Sus acciones no eran erradas, había una intención detrás de ellas, una esperanza por una mejor vida.

Y aquello involucraba a los últimos Haruno con vida: Kakashi y Sakura.

—Debemos hacerles una visita a los grupos antes de que Minato llegue a la ciudad.

—¿Y la búsqueda?

Kakashi lo pensó por unos largos minutos.

—Soy el más deseoso de comenzar, pero si vamos a estar aquí por un tiempo, debemos asegurarnos que la zona no es peligrosa y vistosa. No nos conviene que los Cazadores sepan que estamos aquí. Nos acorralarían.

El muchacho no le quedo de otra más que asentir y acatar sus órdenes.

La búsqueda de la chica que posiblemente podría ser Sakura, tendría que esperar un poco.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||   
8 de abril.   
Centro comercial de Tokio.   
Noche.

A Sasuke le agradaba más el trabajo de campo, luchar contra los repugnantes Demonios u otras criaturas, andar de un lado a otro. Detestaba estar encerrado en una estructura de cuatro paredes, esperando por indicaciones de las cuales, dudaba que llegarían pronto. Minato y Kakashi estaban una pequeña reunión.

—Vamos, no pongas esa horrible expresión.

Y para variar, no estaba solo.

Mientras él apoyaba la espalda contra la pared en medio del pasillo, el estúpido de su amigo se encontraba de frente, fastidiándole. Desde que arribo a la ciudad junto a Minato, no había parado de persuadirlo para que salieran de la alcaldía a cenar en un buen lugar con comida humana. Al parece también se estaba aburriendo.

Hubiera aceptado si fuera cualquier otra cosa que no sea excluirse en un restaurante y comer fideos. Él tenía más antojo de comida fresca, carne para ser específicos. Pase a que se había abastecido días atrás, le atraía terriblemente adentrarse a la zona de caza de la ciudad. Tenía curiosidad por lo que se encontraría ahí.

—Vayamos a comer —el rubio se lo pedía con una horrible expresión de súplica.

—Si son fideos, olvídalo —gruñó.

El chico rubio resopló audiblemente, hastiado de la actitud del azabache. Y seguía preguntándose como puede ser amigo de alguien tan seco y antipático —aunque a veces tuviera sus ataques de bromas sarcásticas—. Todo se remota a la unidad que tuvieron desde niños, varios siglos atrás.

De hecho, Sasuke era mayor que él por mucho.

Naruto le propinó un pequeño codazo para que lo mirara. Ambos tenían la misma estatura y rayaban a estimar de apariencia de la misma edad joven .

—Es que quiero comer fideos para no tener que buscar alguna bolsa de sangre refrigerada.

Sasuke sonrió de lado al tener algo con que burlarse.

—Tu aperitivo preferido —dijo sarcástico.

—Cállate. Sabes que odio la sangre refrigerada, y más si es humana.

Naruto era uno de esos Mestizos con gentes Vampíricos. Su otra parte provenía de su madre que fue una Cazadora Pura perteneciente al Clan Uzumaki. En cambio, su padre era un Vampiro.

—¿Y si te llevó a un lugar dónde le ponen carne y tomate en el centro del onigiri? —preguntó.

Supo que accedería cuando mencionó dicha palabra. Los ojos del azabache se entrecerraron en menos de un segundo.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Sasuke simplemente no podía concebir tal casualidad.

Desde el principio había sospechado. Cuando piso el centro comercial de la ciudad captó un ligero olor, que recientemente guardo para recordarlo.

De nuevo esa chica acaparaba su mente.

Entraron en un restaurante que, según Naruto, preparaban la comida más deliciosa de la ciudad. 

Afortunadamente para Sasuke, el local se encontraba un poco vacío, casi era hora de cerrar. Lo agradeció internamente, prefería comer sin tener que estar al pendiente de las personas a su alrededor.

Mas su mente asimilaba el olor que captó su olfato. El lugar estaba en su apogeo en cuestión al olor de esa chica. Ella estaba en ese lugar.

No tardo en comprobarlo. Mientras una mujer tomaba su orden, logró vislumbrar la aparición de ella. Salió de la puerta detrás de la barra, cargando una charola y se dirigió a recoger los platos de una mesa posicionada al otro extremo.

Su expresión se contrajo, el aroma se intensificó y frunció la nariz, pensando en lo inesperado que fue su presencia. Se quedó en silencio, desconectado de la realidad. Naruto no tardó en hablarle a medio grito pues la mujer seguía esperando a que él dijera su orden.

—Quita esa cara y pide algo de comer, que yo invito esta vez —le recordó Naruto, divertido por su dilema.

—Si lo está haciendo a propósito, debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de arrastrarme a este local y pretender que coma unos asquerosos fideos —protestó en un gruñido.

—Nuestro ramen es el mejor que hay en la ciudad —contribuyó la mesera, sonriendo forzadamente.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada nada agradable.

—Ya te dije que aquí hay esos onigiris que le ponen carne y tomate en el centro —Naruto entorno los ojos por la expresión arraigada de Sasuke y se giró a la mujer—. Para mi amigo traiga dos órdenes de eso, y un café bien cargado sin azúcar.

Sasuke refunfuñó unas palabras en otro idioma, pero insultando a su amigo. Cuando la mesera se fue, rápidamente puso en marcha su cuestión, pues se percató que la chica pelirrosa se había marchado a la cocina.

—Naruto, ¿viste a la chica de cabello rosado que estaba recogiendo los platos en el otro extremo?

El aludido lo miró confundido. Luego observó a su alrededor intentando recordar la chica de la que le hablaba. Desde que entró detalló todo el lugar y estuvo al pendiente de las pocas personas que habían ahí. Y claramente esa chica con un inusual color de cabello no fue la excepción.

—Sí, la recuerdo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿De qué color era su aura?

—¿Color? —Naruto frunció el entrecejo, consternado por la pregunta.

Captó de inmediato porque requería de su insignificante ayuda. Sasuke tenía una ventaja: poseía un collar que ocultaba su propia aura, pero a cambio no podía ver el aura de los demás. Una ventaja a medias.

Pero lo más extraño fue recordar que no vio aura alrededor de la chica mencionada. En un principio no le prestó la debida atención, ahora que Sasuke lo mencionaba se daba cuenta del problema.

—Ahora que lo dices... —murmuró— No le vi ningún aura.

Desde ese punto, el azabache ya no sabía que pensar.

¿Qué ella no tenía aura? Imposible. Toda criatura emitía una. Hasta los asqueroso Demonios del inframundo, tenían una esencia que los diferenciaba.

A menos que ella fuera una criatura legendaria, era inconcebible la ausencia del aura.

Mantenía su mirada fija en la puerta de la cocina, esperando a que ella saliera. Necesitaba verla, específicamente su aura. La sobrina de Kakashi también era Mestiza. Así que debía ser una oscura, tan abrumadora que se confundía con la penumbra. Característico de cualquier Mestizo en el mundo.

Tenía que estar seguro de una vez por todas de que o quién se trataba.

Al salir del local le pidió a Naruto que lo esperara en el bosque del norte. Quería explorar un poco pero primero necesitaba resolver ese asunto.

—Bien, bien. No tardes demasiado —aceptó Naruto a sabiendas que no podría acompañarlo. Le dio la espalda y desapareció en un ligero susurro.

Permaneció quieto por uno segundos, contemplando el estacionamiento vacío, una escena perfecta para un desafortunado asalto.

Retiró el collar de su cuello y lo guardó en el bolsillo derecho de la gabardina Comprobaría con sus propios ojos lo que le dijo Naruto.

Se propuso a encontrar el rastro de la chica entre todo el estacionamiento. Desde afuera localizo la entrada de personal a los restaurantes, se topó con un callejón con excelente iluminación, las puertas estaban en hileras y en cada una colgaba en madera el nombre del local.

Rápidamente dio con el acceso al restaurante, el nombre grabado en una madera con colores llamativos colgaba del centro.

Por la hora intuía que faltaría poco para que cerraran completamente, así que no tendría que esperar mucho. Trepó el edificio de enfrente y se quedó de pie en la orilla del techo con la mirada fija en la puerta, esperando a que ella saliera por ahí.

Pasaron los minutos en los que comenzaba a aburrirse, la paciencia era una virtud que en ocasiones titubeaba. Conforme al contexto llegaba a exasperarse muy pronto. Naruto era una de las pocas personas que lograban fastidiarlo en tan poco tiempo.

Escuchó un chasquido. Retiró la mirada del cielo y la posó en dicho sitio. Vio la menuda silueta alejarse de la puerta a paso moderado, sin ninguna prisa. La siguió desde su sitio, andando sobre la orilla del edificio, pero sin perderla de vista.

Naruto tenía razón: esa chica no emitía ningún aura.

Se detuvo en seco cuando ella lo hizo, intrigado por la repentina disminución de su andar. No le quito la mirada de encima, esperando algún movimiento pues se quedó sumamente quieta como una estatua.

¿Habrá notado su presencia? Era una posibilidad. Si tenía su percepción desarrollada, incluso sentiría a cualquier humano a la redonda.

Pronto la chica dejó de ser una estatua y se giró a una maseta cuya base colgaba de un hilo, uniéndose a otras en buen estado. El tallo de las flores se curvaban y sus pétalos de una tonalidad oscura, la planta estaba marchitándose, dando tumbos para sobrevivir pase a sus lamentables condiciones. Aún se aferraba a la vida con fuerza.

Sus delgados dedos tocaron el tallo, acariciándola con delicadeza.

—Es una lástima que una flor tan bella como tú esté destinada a morir —dijo ella.

Seguidamente la soltó y tras verla unos segundos más, siguió su camino sin prisas dejando atrás lo que ignoraría por un tiempo.

Y Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía.

Rápidamente descendió del techo, cayendo abruptamente sobre el suelo sin hacer el menor ruido. Se acercó a la planta que esa chica tocó hace unos momentos.

La planta se avivó de una manera sobrenatural, retomó la fuerza necesaria para alzar sus hermosos tallos verdes y dar aquellas majestuosas flores de diversos colores, siendo las más hermosa y resistente que las otras.

La naturaleza reaccionó a su tacto, reconocieron el origen de ese minúsculo poder. Casi invisible pero involuntario porque esa esencia vivía en su interior.

Había sido testigo ese poder en Kakashi pero a gran escala. Un poder que existía en las venas de aquellos que tuvieran sangre de un Cazador Haruno sin importar una mezcla de sangre, algunos lo desarrollaban, en otros su otra mitad predominaba y nunca aparecía.

Nadie más que Sakura, la supuesta sobrina desaparecida, podría provocar aquello. Una de las últimas Mestizas con sangre Vampírica y genética de los Haruno, pero la única perteneciente a la Rama principal del clan.

Ella regresó a casa. A una tan asquerosa y espeluznante, oscura y llena de sufrimiento disfrazado de una macabra felicidad que duraría poco, que la haría retorcerse de dolor y dudar de su propia existencia.

Los desconocidos dirán que sería una fortuna tenerla de regreso por lo conveniente que sería tenerla de aliada.

Mas, los que vivieron de cerca el terror y el miedo a flor de piel, opinan que sería mejor que nunca hubiese aparecido, o en el peor caso, muerta.

Su mirada puesta en aquella silueta que se alejaba de él cada vez más, como el recuerdo de una niña corriendo a su lado, desapareciendo de su vista.

« —¿Crees en los milagros?

Aquellos ojos azules vibrantes, una cabellera rosada similar a las flores de cerezo. La esencia perfecta de un ser puro. Todo era luz a su alrededor.

Todo lo contrario a él.

—¿Creer, dices? Los milagros los concede Dios, y por lo que tengo entendido, soy una criatura que aborrece. Una plaga en su paraíso perfecto.

Unos ojos dolidos dejan entrever el sufrimiento de décadas, un saco muerto sobre sus cansados hombros.

—No por ello estás exento.

—He arrebato miles de vidas, soy un asesino.

Los pecados que ha cometido. Tantas vidas inocentes arrebatadas. 

—Incluso del peor asesino Él tiene misericordia.

—Pero no de un maldito Mestizo.

La mezcla entre el bien y del mal reside en él, y en todo aquel que tenga esa mezcla de sangre».

Así como Sakura. Empero, ella sigue con vida pase a todo este en su contra.

¿Esté era un milagro?

Se le hacía tan irreal.

Tan lejano.

Tan nostálgico. 

—La última heredera... —murmuró al aire— Ha aparecido.

Incluso el viento susurraba su nombre, tal pareciera que el hecho de que él la haya encontrado, fuera un triunfo, un telón arriba liberando el segundo acto de esta obra malévola y sin sentido. Un descubrimiento que la naturaleza ocultaba entre sus raíces y esperaba que alguien la descubriera.

Todo celebraba. Incluso sentía que la luna brillaba más esa noche, estaba sobre él, asfixiándolo, dejándole sin habla.

Ahora le parecía repulsivamente irónico y despechado la idea de que Sakura supiera su verdadero origen. Y posiblemente todo el sufrimiento que vendrá después de un tiempo. Nadie le avisaría porque no estaban seguros si llegaría a ello.

Le quemaba la mente, jugaba con su dolido corazón y su alma clamaba a mantenerla lejos de la desgracia.

Más, sin embargo, muy en el fondo estaba deseoso de saber lo que seguiría a continuación. Ese perverso anhelo de ver su reacción.

Incluso para él, era lastimosa la situación.


	4. |3| Verdad opuesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke, al aceptar que Sakura sigue con vida, le sigue la pista hasta su hogar. ¿Podrá resistirse a presentarse ante ella? ¿O guardará las distancias esperando un momento más oportuno? Por otro lado, unas inesperadas criaturas aparecen entre las sombras amenazándolo.

Año 2016  
Tokio, Japón.  
10 de abril.  
Noche.

Resultó ser complicado encontrar el olor de Sakura entre toda la ciudad con más de diez mil habitantes, cuyos aromas se mezclaban entre sí e iban de un lado a otro. Claramente pudo seguirla desde su trabajo, empero, ella no llegó, así que estimó que sería su día de descanso.

Naruto quiso ayudarlo, pero le pidió que mantuviera la boca cerrada hasta que él estuviera totalmente seguro, agradecía que su amigo fuera cauteloso en el asunto.

Fue un reto arduo y entretenido, al final halló la zona donde su olor era más penetrante. No podía esperar más, así que comenzó a seguir el rastro. Las horas cayeron sobre él en cuanto el alba culminó en medio de una zona peligrosa y la noche lo cubrió todo. Uno de los distritos menos concurridos, o eso escuchó de algunas criaturas cuando les preguntó.

Ellos no sabían nada de la búsqueda de Sakura, solamente aquellos allegados a Kakashi tenían conocimiento de su existencia, para evitar un desenlace catastrófico. O más de lo que era. No se podía confiar en todo el mundo.

Al tener el aroma identificado a las afueras de la estación del metro, lo siguió sin dudarlo. No se desviaba mucho de su ruta cotidiana, visitaba pocos lugares por ahí, y no le extrañaba, para cualquier persona la oscuridad le daría miedo, o en dado caso tendría el pendiente de mirar a otro lado. La maldad no solamente está en los Demonios o criaturas Sobrenaturales, sino también en los humanos: asesinos, ladrones, abusadores, hipócritas, incrédulos... Todo. La ambición contaminó sus corazones y cargan el deseo errante de maldecir la vida de sus hermanos en carne.

Por lo menos Sasuke sabía que no era el único con pecados.

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos llegó al lugar tan esperado. Un edificio donde el aroma de Sakura rebosaba en uno de los pisos. Lo detalló desde ahí pues la fachada era de un color crema cuya pintura se caía a trazos, dándole un aspecto desdeñoso. Era de cuatro pisos y sus dimensiones proporcionales eran poco común, aunque si en condiciones para ser habitable.

Ingresó por la puerta de cristal cual carecía de una y era cubierto por madera. Hizo el menor ruido posible al subir las escaleras que rechinaban a cada paso, muy pronto localizó el departamento donde Sakura vivía, en el tercer piso a la derecha, el número seis estaba tallado en madera y colgado en una puerta azulina.

Aguardo un momento la respiración y no escuchó nada en el interior, pero sabía que Sakura estaba dentro, era muy penetrante su aroma. En ese momento su nariz se acostumbraba a la suavidad que le acariciaba las fosas nasales, era calmante.

Miró el picaporte. Lo pensó por un segundo y decidió entrar por la ventana, no se arriesgaría a ser visto por ella. No era el momento.

Volvió al exterior y se encaramo en el edificio de alado, pues este tenía pequeños balcones con los que se impulsaba hasta quedar a la altura del cuarto piso. Un salto más y se aprensó del marco de la ventana semiabierta, se apoyó del pie y asomó la cabeza, su vista se adaptó a la oscuridad.

Con sumo cuidado terminó de abrir la ventana y se adentró. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y su vista inmediatamente recayó en la cama. Inmediatamente su mirada recayó en la figura de la chica ceñida a la ligera cobija, durmiendo sin tener la menor idea del intruso.

Caminó ágilmente por la habitación, observando cada detalle con cierta curiosidad. Era simple y sosa, sin nada que resaltar pase a que había otra cama vacía del otro extremo. Por ello supo que no vivía sola, un aroma diferente se combinaba, una mujer.

Sus ojos captaron el mueble que estaba alado de la cama donde dormía Sakura. Se acercó sin reparos y agarró un portarretrato, la fotografía que exponía reafirmaba lo que él creía.

En ella los rostros de Hana y Kizashi estaban grabados, tan felices y libres de cargas, dejando atrás el pasado tan sangriento y ambiguo, las luchas cuyas derrotas sobrepusieron las victorias. Dos seres distintos que se encontraron en medio de la guerra, intentando arrebatarle la vida al otro, con el único pensamiento de eliminar al enemigo, aferrándose a sus ideales y creyendo las viles mentiras de sus superiores.

Actuando como simples marionetas.

Mas el sentimiento que creció entre en ambos fue inevitable y se dejaron guiar sin culpa alguna. Dejaron de lado la guerra que no les incumbía y se permitieron encontrar su propia paz, viviendo como les placía. Se movieron con libertad a su propia felicidad.

El resultado de sus decisiones fue la pequeña chica que se encontraba con ellos en la fotografía, de cabello corto y de color similar al de su madre, sonreía con toda la facilidad del mundo. Como si su pecho no pudiera contenerlo y necesitara sacarlo de esa forma para que su corazón no explotara de tanta dicha.

Detalló la apariencia en la foto y que debería tener en la actualidad. Creció de la misma forma que los humanos, un detalle que alarmaba de cierta manera, cualquier criatura Mestiza alcanza esa apariencia en aproximadamente en dos décadas.

Sus ojos se posaron en la figura sobre la cama al detectar movimiento, cambiando de lugar, se destapó un poco del pecho. No se despertó.

Dejó el objeto sobre el mueble y cortó la minúscula distancia que los separaba. Agachó la cabeza, observando con la escasa luz su fino y pulcro rostro. Sus largas pestañas unidas y su respiración tan compasada que pareciera que no albergaba vida.

—Quién iba a imaginar que estarías aquí —susurró quedamente.

No podía apartar la vista de ella. Un fugaz pensamiento aprensó su mente: lo frágil que se veía, envuelta en la fina tela, parecía una muñeca de porcelana y con el más mínimo movimiento se haría añicos.

¿Cómo se sentiría el tocar su piel?

Estiró la mano hacia su pómulo, tentado en sentir la piel de aspecto suave bajo sus dedos, provocar una sensación en él.

Recorrer cada fracción de su rostro.

Rememorar los recuerdos enterrados en su propia mente.

Su propia destrucción.

Detuvo abruptamente la mano, percatándose del rumbo de sus pensamientos. Aquellos que prometió nunca tener si la encontraba, o más bien que jamás llegarían porque no se hizo esperanzas de que ella estuviera con vida.

Se empeño en sostener su fundamente que en ese momento se volvió errónea. Sakura estaba frente a él y no lo debatía. No se trataba de un espejismo o una ilusión, era totalmente real. El calor que emanaba lo afirmaba con creces.

La paz inundó su pecho. Una emoción positiva embargo su estado de ánimo, le resultaba tan familiar y añorado, como si hubiese esperado mucho tiempo para experimentarlo.

¿Tan cercana fue su relación con ella en el pasado? Los años caen sobre la mente enviando las memorias al pozo nebuloso, confundiéndolo cada vez que cierra los ojos e intenta recordar nítidamente las vivencias. El corazón no despejaba esos sentimientos y el alma se aferraba a ello con la poca fuerza de voluntad que albergaba.

Siempre lo detestó, ¿para qué guardar los sentimientos cuando los recuerdos no volvían? Absurdo. Él no requería de sensaciones vacías, tampoco le interesaba recuperarlas.

Miró el cuello de la chica, una vez más comprobó que el matrimonio Haruno previno diversos escenarios y pensaron en soluciones.

Alrededor de su pequeño cuello femenino colgaba un collar igual al suyo.

Él portaba un collar de una esfera negra rodeada de oro fundido en tubos que la sostenían, unida a una cadena del mismo material. Al contacto con la piel el objeto absorbía su energía y creaba una capa sobre su cuerpo ocultando la presencia y aura. Por ahora lo mantenía en su bolsillo para evitar el efecto.

Y el de ella, la esfera parecía los iris de sus ojos verdes, pero de tonalidades azules y los tubos de plata la rodeaban. Tampoco pasó desapercibido el otro colgante, de una flor de cuatro pétalos rosados.

Iba a seguir inspeccionando la habitación cuando escuchó el chasquido de la puerta principal, y otro olor entró junto con el viento. Al parecer la mujer que vivía con Sakura había llegado.

Impulsado por su sentido de saber cada detalle, rápidamente abrió las puertas del diminuto armario e ingreso, dejando la puerta de madera semiabierta para tener mejor visión.

Al cabo de unos segundos los pasos se hicieron más pronunciados y la puerta de la habitación fue abierta.

La mujer era común. Incluso el aura azul celeste la hacía inofensiva. Era una humana. Le pareció una broma tan irónica, ¿cómo Sakura no la habría matado ya? Teniendo genes de Vampiro, debió de tener una inmensa sed de sangre con tan solo olfatear su aroma.

—Sakura. —La mujer le habló en susurro mientras la sacudía delicadamente.

Los párpados de la chica se abrieron de golpe y permaneció quieta unos segundos mientras retomaba la conciencia.

—Tenten... ¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke prestó atención al rostro de Sakura, no parecía percatarse de su presencia.

—Traje la cena.

—No tengo hambre.

Sakura le dio la espalda y se acomodó en el suave colchón, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo.

—También compré de esos rollos que tienen ciruelas dulces...

Inmediatamente volvió a su posición anterior.

—Debiste haberlo dicho antes.

Tenten emitió una risa por su actitud y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

—Andando entonces, saben más ricos calientes.

Sasuke observó a Tenten salir de la habitación casi revoloteando. En cuanto a Sakura, se sentó en la orilla de la cama estirando su cuerpo, su rostro recayó en cansancio. Volteó instantáneamente a la ventana abierta. El aire agitaba ligeramente las cortinas. Finalmente se levantó de un saltó para dirigirse a la puerta.

Una vez que salió, el muchacho dejó su escondite dispuesto a marcharse. Mas, al dar dos pasos, con la vista fija en el suelo algo llamó inevitablemente su atención; una pila de libros viejos desparramados, entre ellos, varias fotografías donde la mayoría aparecían Sakura y Hana.

Y en una de ellas mostraba la niña que se presentaba en sus sueños. La pequeña castaña de ojos verdes, un abrigo rojo cubría su silueta y un gorro del mismo color caía con gracia sobre la cabeza. El paisaje se tornaba en medio de una nevada. Ella sonreía alegremente y podía entrever la falta de un diente.

No soportó el escozor de su mano, tan intenso que lo impulsaba a tocar el papel. Finalmente se rindió y se hizo se la fotografía acercándola más a su rostro. La volteó y encontró una pequeña leyenda escrita al reverso con una letra bastante conocida para él.

«Ten presente por quién te mantienes de pie. No dejes que los sentimientos negativos rijan nuevamente tu vida

Para ti U.S»

Apretó los labios y contrajo los dedos, arrugando la fotografía. Era su nombre en siglas. ¿Hana tomó esa fotografía para él?

—Tenten, hay alguien en la habitación.

Su cuerpo se tensó al captar la frase en un tono más alto de lo normal. Él no se descuidaba, ni siquiera hizo ningún ruido anormal.

—Sakura, ¿qué cosas dices...?

—No estoy loca. Escuchó a alguien respirar en la habitación.

Y él identificó el sonido del metal chocar, seguramente había agarrado un cuchillo.

—¡Deja eso!

Metió la fotografía dentro de su gabardina y saltó por la ventana, apenas tocó suelo y se abalanzó al otro lado de la calle, a un pasillo totalmente oscuro. Desde ahí, escondido detrás de un tubo de drenaje, vislumbró a Sakura asomarse por la ventana abierta y mirar por todos lados, tratando de encontrar al supuesto usurpador.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ella se cerró la ventana y las cortinas, cortándole la visibilidad al interior.

Soltó el aire por la boca. Eso jamás lo esperó. No imaginó que Sakura tuviera su oído agudizado al grado de escuchar un poco más nítido que los humanos. Más bien, creyó que no le prestaría atención debido a su escaso conocimiento.

O tal vez Kizashi la entrenó. No lo sabía. Le frustraba no tener la información general de su vida al igual sus peculiaridades. Las dudas lo rodeaban y requería de respuestas.

Despejó sus pensamientos al sentir dos presencias asomarse en el perímetro. No eran normales. El aire trajo consigo el aroma de dos criaturas puras: un Lobo y un Vampiro. Ambos venían a sus espadas, seguramente querían sorprenderlo.

Pero de antemano ellos sabían que él los había captado, así que el Vampiro utilizaría su rapidez para tomar la ventaja.

Sintió un arma rozarle el cuello, tan fino y frío.

No se equivocó.

—Si me dices que intenciones tienes con ella, probablemente te conceda una muerte rápida —habló amenazadoramente una mujer.

La mayoría de las veces acierta en sus suposiciones.

—¿Ella? —Se hizo el desentendido.

No se movió. Esperó a que la Vampiresa respondiera.

—Sabes a que me refiero. Acabas de salir corriendo desde la ventana de su departamento.

Las posibilidades atacaron su mente: una Vampiresa protegiendo a una persona en particular, a menos que tuviera una relación estrecha. O podría ser una situación donde protegía a su presa. Los de su especie así eran al encontrarse con una persona cuyo olor no se comparaba a los demás, se ensañaban y esperaban el momento exacto para extraerles la mínima gota de sangre.

Esta mujer protegía a su presa.

Lo que le intrigaba era su compañía, el Lobo a unos metros de tras de él. Dos enemigos naturales colaborando.

—Contesta. —Le insistió al presionar el cuchillo.

—Aquí está mi respuesta.

Sasuke giró rápidamente la mano sin mover su cuerpo y lanzó una esfera de fuego al estómago de la Vampiresa, al mismo tiempo agarró el cuchillo con su otra mano, alejándola del cuello.

La mujer se apartó intentando apagar las llamas de sus prendas. Sasuke se volteó y vio su apariencia, lo único que resaltó fue su cabellera pelirroja tan brillante como el fuego, y por supuesto que identificó su rostro. La vio en el mismo restaurante donde trabajaba Sakura, dándole los pedidos de comida.

Aprovechó los segundos de ventaja para manifestar su arma, una esfera se formó alrededor de la mano, y al dispersarse sostenía el mango de la katana. Avanzó a ella con intensiones claras de clavárselo en el pecho. La mujer reaccionó y se agachó evadiendo la fina chichilla, se impulsó de la pierna derecha y dio entrada a una rigurosa batalla.

La Vampiresa contrarrestaba los ataques físicos del muchacho, moviéndose rápidamente entre los espacios, con el arma silbándole en los oídos. Estiró la pierna en una patada certera en el pecho que mandó al azabache contra la pared del fondo. El estruendo sacudió el muro y las piedras cayeron.

Avanzó unos pasos y reparó de los contenedores de basura que estaban a su lado. Antes de que Sasuke se recuperara completamente, levantó el contenedor como si se tratara de una pelota y se lo lanzó sin reparos.

El azabache los evadió agachándose y saltando sobre ellos, algo cayó sobre su cabeza, restos de cáscaras, comida podrida y otros objetos malolientes. Pero no fue suficiente para aturdido por completo, afirmó la katana al cortar a la mitad un contenedor.

En medio del ataque apareció el Lobo blanco con el hocico abierto, dispuesto a morderlo, mas Sasuke marcó un arco al frente rozándole la pata derecha delantera. Recibió a cambio un zarpazo en el hombro izquierdo, la sangre salpico en el pelaje blanquecino del animal; instantes después Sasuke elevó la pierna y propino una patada en las costillas del animal, el gran cuerpo salió suspendido a sus espaldas emitiendo un gruñido.

Antes de poder ir tras él, un peso extra recayó en su espalda. La Vampiresa se trepó sobre sus hombros y le jalaba la quijada sin remordimientos con las piernas apoyadas en sus hombros. Quería arrancarle la cabeza a toda costa.

Guio la cuchilla sobre su hombro, inmediatamente un chillido lastimó sus oídos, supo que le clavó el arma en alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero no fue suficiente para que la mujer retirara las manos, al contrario, se intensificó el jalón.

Al chico no le quedó más que sostener las muñecas de Vampiresa, intentando amortiguar su agarre, y como era de esperarse, tampoco cedió. Manifestó sus garras cuales no tardaron en clavarse en la piel contraria y otro quejido salió de los labios contrarios. Sintió la sangre escurrir de sus dedos, resbalándose por su brazo.

No dejó de prestarle atención a su otro enemigo que se recuperó del golpe e iba a él. Reaccionó por inercia. Se movió con dificultad aun teniéndola sobre él, dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos asentándole otra patada en el hocico Lobo antes que le mordiera, las garras del animal rasgaron parte de su pantorrilla.

Sasuke inhaló aire y no esperó a que se acercara más, desde esa distancia el daño sería inevitable. Infló sus mejillas y soltó con fuerza el soplo, el fuego salió disparado de su boca directamente a la cara del Lobo, nublándole la vista.

Su rostro iluminado por las llamaradas no demostró el esfuerzo que hacía por quitarse a la Vampiresa en encima y enfrentarse a la bestia. El alarido del Lobo resonó entre las paredes del callejón y el fuego se alzó sobre los edificios hasta extinguirse por falta de potencia.

La Vampiresa le jaló más la cabeza.

—Solo estás alargando tu hora, pero no podrás evitarlo. Así que contesta antes de que te arranque la cabeza: ¿Qué sabes de ella?

Sasuke se detuvo, observando al Lobo gruñir a su dirección con parte de su pelaje negruzco a causa del efecto del fuego. Su mirada cambió a una petulante y se rio entre dientes desconcertándolos.

—No creí que el enfermizo deseo de los Vampiros fuera tan vehemente y repulsivo.

Y él no tenía derecho en criticar.

Tras mencionarlo, se dejó caer de espalda, con tanta fuerza que el impacto rompió unos cuantos huesos de la mujer y el suelo se agrieto. Ella gritó en cuanto su cuerpo fue aplastado por el de Sasuke y sus manos perdieron inevitablemente las fuerzas. Con rapidez él se incorporó quedando nuevamente en sus dos piernas y las garras al aire.

Volteó su mirada al percibir peligro, el Lobo se encaramo sobre él, mordiéndole agresivamente el hombro. Sasuke apretó los dientes evitando soltar una maldición ante el dolor, lo tomó de las orejas y las apretó mientras utilizaba su propia fuerza para quitárselo de encima.

Su digno adversario no dejó afectarse por el golpe y volvió a él sin reparos. Sasuke tuvo que volver a utilizar otro de sus poderes. Agarrando desprevenido al Lobo, estiró la palma de la mano a su dirección y un potente chorro de agua impactó en el cuerpo contrario, elevándolo hasta el otro extremo del pasillo. En cuanto el agua mitigo. El lobo se estrelló del otro lado, no fue tan potente como el de la pelirroja, pero le ingirió el suficiente daño para mantenerlo unos segundos tratando de recuperarse.

Se permitió evaluarse al entrecerrar los ojos, el pesor de las heridas en dicha parte. La sangre comenzó a impregnarse a su ropa, al igual que la mujer tendida en el suelo, resintiendo el tremendo golpe. Con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, tenía en mano la katana que estaba clavada en su cintura, la herida no tardaría en sanar.

Riachuelos se abrían paso debajo de sus botas, detectó líneas rojizas danzantes al compás de la inexistente corriente. Tres sangres mezcladas, tres vidas sin definir.

Sangre... un olor metálico y áspero, tan familiarizado con ese aroma que no se inmutaba o alarmaba ante su presencia, no importaba de quién era. Sea de ellos o de él.

No tenía valor mientras no se determinaba era quién terminaría de pie.

—Ya que no hablas, tendrás que morir —sentenció la mujer levantándose precavidamente. La mano sostuvo firmemente la katana.

Sasuke miró de reojo al Lobo que se acercaba.

—He perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me han dicho eso —dijo frívolamente.

Y era cierto. Tantas voces se mezclaban entre sí, levantándose en un coro de sentencias que caían en saco roto sobre la soberbia. Él se encargaba de restregárselo en la cara una antes de acabar con sus miserables vidas, disfrutando cada segundo de su tortura, demostrándoles que no todo se volvía realidad.

Generando la fachada perfecta, infundiendo temor hasta el último segundo.

«Alguien maldito como tú merece la muerte»

«¿Tener misericordia de ti? Eres un bastardo que no debió ser concebido, agradece que volverás de dónde viniste».

«¡Muere ser inmundo!»

La tensión se apoderó de su cuerpo tras ser bañado de lejanos recuerdos, ambiguos y carentes de sentido. Algunos años no los traía con claridad porque no se esforzaba en contenerlos, su mente no retenía lo que le hacía daño.

Décadas que permanecían lejanas y bizarras convertidas en manchas oscuras en su mente, lagunas sin descifrar.

El chapoteo de las pisadas contrarias retumbó sobre sus oídos, trayéndolo lentamente al presente. Un vistazo basto y supo sus intenciones de no alargar el enfrentamiento, el problema culmina acabando con él.

Ni es sus más remotos sueños los dejaría llevarse danta dicha.

Agitó ligeramente la cabeza y se impulsó hasta agazaparse poste de alumbrado que estaba a unos metros de él. Se sostuvo con su mano izquierda y las piernas. Entonces, su mano libre arrancó los cables que colgaban de la caja y sin temor agarró el cobre sobresaliente.

Los únicos beneficios que utilizaba de su otro origen era manifestar y controlar ciertos elementos naturales. El fuego, agua y rayo encajaban en él. Pase a que los dos primeros los dominaba sin problemas, con el último tenía ciertas complicaciones ya que no era un Cazador Puro, recientemente se activó en su genética y aún entrenaba para controlarlo libremente.

No le tomó mucho tiempo, solamente tocó el cobre y la corriente alterna reconoció un nuevo residente, volvió a impulsarse para aterrizar de cuclillas sobre el suelo con la mano apoyada en este, formando un camino torcido de electricidad. El agua era un perfecto conductor, nadie se libraba de sus efectos.

Ni siquiera el Lobo y la Vampiresa.

Las chispas saltaron al aire, los aullidos de sufrimiento de ambas criaturas no fue más que una victoria asegurada. Para ellos era lo mismo que una parálisis, pero, en vez de tranquilizar los sentidos, disparaba el dolor en todos los aspectos, obligándolos a volverse completamente vulnerables.

Si Sasuke tuviera el perfecto dominio de ese elemento, la corriente alterna de la cual tomó la electricidad sería una mera ganga. El impacto de un rayo era mortal, sin la más remota grieta de salvación, una muerte instantánea.

Su cuerpo que poseía alta resistencia no resultaba con los mismos efectos, solamente un escalofrío y un soportable dolor eran el precio que pagar, nada de lo que tuviera que sufrir realmente.

El foco del poste parpadeó consecutivamente hasta apagarse seguido de una pequeña explosión producto de un fusil quemado. Alejó la mano al no sentir la electricidad y estiró los dedos engarrotados al incorporarse. Sus ojos enfocaron en ambos cuerpos caer fulminado sobre el agua, dando espasmos por la conmoción.

Sin componer otra expresión, agitó un poco sus extremidades con cuidado, esperando unos segundos a que el calambre disipara y permitiera moverse un poco. Finalmente se acercó a paso lento debido al propio entumecimiento de su cuerpo, pero no dejaría que el enemigo lo notara, sería darle una ventaja que no estaba dispuesto a mostrar.

Recogió la katana desparramada del suelo y miró a la Vampiresa.

—Y así, las cartas se voltean.

Caminó a su dirección. Su andar lento y el sonido del rose con el suelo inspiró una actitud arraigada en ambas criaturas. Pareciera un cazador deseoso de ponerle fin a su presa. Un ser despiadado sin consideración a vidas ajenas, aunque tampoco ellos la tendrían de él.

Ser la presa no traía una sensación estimulante.

—Ahora ustedes me dirán que saben de Sakura, y espero la verdad si no desean que les falte algún brazo o pierna —advirtió mirando específicamente a la mujer—. Trabajas en el mismo establecimiento que ella e imagino que la conoces muy bien.

Girando la katana, el rostro contraído de la pelirroja se reflejó en una imagen clara, donde los restos de la sangre de su portador se secaba con el viento.

—¿Qué tanto sabes de Sakura? —Le dedicó una mirada entrecerrada.

La Vampiresa apenas pudo hablar, elevó un poco la cabeza y lo vio de una forma ruda. En sus ojos rojos se establecieron la determinación en mantenerse callada hasta el último aliento de vida.

Sasuke aceptó aquel sentimiento y supo su respuesta antes de ser pronunciada.

—P-Primero muerta —escupió.

—Como desees —decretó él posicionando ambas piernas a los costados de su cuerpo, llevando el arma a su garganta, una de sus manos sostenía la melena pelirroja.

Desesperado, Lobo comenzó a gruñir y proferir sonidos extraños. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar bruscamente y a disminuir de tamaño, el pulcro pelaje paso a ser una piel blanquecina y las patas fueron sustituidas por extremidades humanas.

Sasuke observó sin inmutarse la transición del Lobo a un cuerpo humano. Resultó ser un joven que rayaba en apariencia de unos veintitantos años, la cabellera albina explicaba el color de su pelaje en la forma lobuna y unos ojos amatistas se clavaban en él con tanto odio.

—No soy muy paciente, ni tan generoso como ustedes —dijo el azabache sin moverse—. Pero hoy estoy particularmente de buen humor. La dejaré con vida si hablas —ofreció.

El albino intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo seguía entumecido y le era imposible levantar la mano. Su cuerpo desnudo temblaba ligeramente, pero no por el miedo, era a causa del terrible dolor. Nunca llegó a imaginar que ese Mestizo-Lobo fuera tan fuerte para ponerlos en esta situación.

Quién sabe qué intensiones tendría él con Sakura. No podía permitir que llegara hasta ella. Hasta ahora nadie los había puesto en estos apuros tan severos.

Necesitaba ganar tiempo.

—¡No! No lo hagas —replicó desesperadamente la Vampiresa—. Jamás deben de saber quién es en realidad.

El joven albino la miró con desdicha. Su rostro se contrajo de dudas. Tampoco quería verla morir frente a sus ojos.

—Parece que necesitas un incentivo. ¿Qué tal si...? —opinó Sasuke apretando el arma en la piel. Un hilillo de sangre escurrió hasta el suelo.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior aguantando las ganas de gritar. El Mestizo estuvo más atento a los ademanes del joven, en ningún momento flaqueó.

Bien. Si no hablaban sería mejor matarlos y así evitar futuros problemas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

A oídos de los tres llegó aquella voz familiar.

Al pie del pasillo, se encontraba Kakashi con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, observando a ambas criaturas tendidas en el suelo y el arma que sostenía Sasuke rozando el cuello de la mujer.

—¿Qué crees que hago? —bufó sarcástico—. Rutina de madrugada.

—Has cometido un error.

Las cejas de Sasuke se fruncieron.

—¿Error?

Incluso el albino y la pelirroja estaban confundidos. ¿El hombre de la máscara y este joven se conocían?

Kakashi procedió a responder precavidamente la pregunta de Sasuke.

—Ellos son Suigetsu y Karin, los que han protegido a mi sobrina desde hace años.  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Tenten mantenía la vista fija en la ventana, viendo a su prima colocar frenéticamente pegamento permanente en las orillas del marco para que jamás pudieran abrirla 

—¿No crees que estás exagerado?

Pero Sakura no lo veía así. Estaba renuente a los intentos de Tenten a que resistiera de su idea "absurda". ¿Qué más argumentos necesitaba para conversarse de que era lo correcto?

Desde que despertó y vio la ventana abierta se desconcertó, pronto le restó importancia al pensar que Tenten lo abrió, mas al sentarse en el comedor la mujer le regañó por dormirse con la ventana abierta a sabiendas de que se encontraba completamente sola.

Sola...

Dejó de escucharla y agudizar su oído, entonces, un sonido fuera de lugar captó su atención, una respiración suave y en un segundo que contuvo el aire.

Tenía miedo. El saber que alguien estuvo dentro de su habitación mientras dormía, un sinfín de posibilidades asaltaba su mente y le provocaba escalofríos.

—A esto se le dice precaución, ¿qué tal si ese ladrón regresa? Tal vez no corramos con la misma suerte de hoy —opinó Sakura al terminar de colocar el pegamento.

Dejó el bote en el suelo y tiró de la ventana hasta cerrarla completamente. Listo, en unos minutos quedaría así por siempre, a menos que alguien intente destruirla. Por lo menos escucharía el estruendo y tendría tiempo para escapar.

Antes de cerrar la cortina miró la calle desierta apenas alumbrada por la luna. No quiso alarmar más a Tenten, pero le parecía escuchar aullidos y gritos cerca, notó la ausencia del alumbrado en la zona.

Lo que no se explica es como el individuo huyó tan deprisa. Tuvo que saltar por la ventana y mínimo romperse una pierna en el proceso, la altura de más de doce metros lo ameritaba. Los diez segundos en que llegó a la habitación y se encaramó al marco no habría sido suficientes para una huida tan rápida y efectiva.

—Sakura, hemos vivido aquí por un año y hasta ahora no ha sucedido nada.

—Nadie lo asegura —espetó.

Y volvió a la cocina a terminar de cenar. A sus espaldas Tenten soltó un suspiro cansino y se limitó en aceptarlo. La miró en cuanto se sentó abruptamente en la silla.

—Bien, si así te sientes más segura...

—Por su puesto.

Se le daba mentir en ocasiones, y al parecer esta vez fue una de esas, pues Tenten asintió sonriente y se propuso a preparar café.

No se sentía a salvo ahí ni en ninguna parte de la ciudad. Vivía con la sensación de que en cualquier momento algo sucedería y marcaría definitivamente su existencia. Sin siquiera saber de dónde provenían esos pensamientos, siempre inundaban su mente en sucesos similares.

Constantemente se sentía vigilada, perseguida. Aunque después alegaba que se tratan de paranoias suyas, que tal vez le afectaba el estrés en general y llevar una escasa interacción con las personas.

Pero, en el fondo sabía que no era así. Un instinto le advertía que debía tener cuidado. Desde pequeña vivió rodeada de sucesos extraños, incrédulos para su inocente pensamiento. Poco a poco la realidad fue abriéndose paso, rompiendo aquella burbuja de ilusiones.

Del porqué no se quitaba el collar.

Del porqué los recuerdos de su niñez son confusos.

Del porqué fue atacada dos veces en el pasado.

Todo tenía una compleja e irreal explicación lo cual su madre se la daría al volver de ese viaje.

Pero ella nunca regreso, y las dudar aumentaron con su misteriosa muerte.

"Accidente aéreo". Patrañas. La certeza de que fue provocado no se alejaba con el pasar de los años, sobre todo porque sus padres se negaron a que ella fuera a ese viaje tan importante cuando siempre los acompañaba cuando quería.

Cerró los ojos cansada de las cuestiones que nunca tendrían respuestas. Así sería el resto de su vida, rodeadas de dudas e inseguridades. Esperaba que en algún punto no la carcomieran demasiado para salir por su cuenta a obtenerlas, aún sin saber si las encontraría.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

—Mis disculpas por el malentendido. —El Cazador los miró un poco apenado.

—No hay problema Kakashi-san, comprendemos que todo fue una enorme confusión —declaró Karin con voz respetuosa.

Sentada en medio del techo de un edificio, componía muecas de incomodidad al mover una de sus extremidades. El caso de Suigetsu no estaba lejos de ello, su cuerpo aún temblaba ligeramente, por un momento pensó que se debía a que está a semidesnudo y le afectaba el frío del aire, pero recordó que la temperatura de los Lobos era elevada y soportaban nevadas enteras.

Sus ojos rojos se enfocaron fugazmente en un iracundo Sasuke que los veía desde el otro lado, su rostro sereno no demostraba ni un ápice de cansancio o dolor como ellos. Aquella descarga les había engarrotado los músculos y aún sentía las convulsiones, y él parecía tan sereno.

—Para ser sus protectores temporales la han mantenido con vida.

Viniendo de Sasuke no podía considerarse específicamente un halago, más bien la incredulidad rayaba la cuestión e ironía escondida detrás de sus palabras.

Pero Suigetsu y Karin no lo sabían. No lo conocían como Kakashi.

—Sasuke.

El aludido enarcó una ceja y le devolvió la mirada al hombre que irrumpió su enfrentamiento.

—¿Algún problema? —No creía que le daría un sermón por el altercado. En su innecesaria defensa, solamente abatió contra quienes intentaron asesinarlo.

Kakashi simplemente negó con la cabeza y dirigió su atención al par de seres sentados frente a él.

—¿Se sienten mejor?

—Claro. —Su tono ácido se alzó entre su voz seria—. Sí que das unas tremendas descargas eléctricas —chistó Suigetsu entre dientes. Su rostro nada amistoso se enfocó en Sasuke.

—¿Hay mucha actividad a su alrededor? —preguntó este.

Observó desde ahí la ventana cubierta por la cortina, ya no vislumbraba al interior. La fotografía guardada en su bolsillo le pesó más y la curiosidad brotó en lo más recóndito de su mente.

Entonces, miró a Suigetsu de forma penetrante.

El Lobo apretó los labios al sentir la opresión que ejercía en él. Detestaba esa sensación de sumisión.

—Ocasionalmente. Desde que su familia piso Tokio, Hana se encargó de ocultar muy bien su presencia con un collar y Kizashi le ministraba... una sustancia para que su olor pareciera más humano. Aunque llama mucho la atención por el color de su cabello. No hace falta saber su apellido para tenerla en la mira.

—Comúnmente nos deshacemos de todos —murmuró Karin, su cuerpo dio un pequeño respingo ante el dolor—. Estamos al tanto de ella día y noche cuanto nos sea posible.

Sasuke se incorporó ladeo la cabeza ante las cuestiones que se formaban en su mente, afirmando una vez más que el matrimonio Haruno pensó en todo y se adelantó a los acontecimientos.

No era para menos, la vida de su única hija estaba en juego, un paso en falso y todo acabaría. Esto se trataba de algo más grande que protegerla, lo sospechaba, había cosas que Kakashi no le decía. Le irritó de cierta forma, muy bien podría preguntarle sin pena.

—Por hoy irán a descansar. —Escuchó decir a Kakashi—. Me quedaré a montar guardia.

Ambos abrieron la boca para protestar y él negó con la cabeza.

—Aunque no están severamente lastimados, les costará moverse con los músculos entumecidos y adoloridos.

—Es nuestro trabajo.

—En dado caso es trabajo de Sasuke —aseguró tranquilo. El aludido entornó los ojos por debajo, soltando un gruñido inconforme que pasó desapercibido por los dos seres—. Ustedes no tienen ninguna responsabilidad con ella.

Karin rebatió.

—La tenemos, Lord Kizashi dejó a Sakura bajo nuestro cuidado hasta que usted llegara con el Fujun'na hanta que debe protegerla. Y, por lo que veo... no ha logrado localizarlo, ¿o me equivoco? —Miró de soslayo a Sasuke.

Este joven apático no parecía ser uno de esos sujetos que se dedicaban a ese arduo trabajo. Por más fuerte que fuese, intuía que no le agradaba la situación por la mueca de inconformidad que compuso después de soltarlos en el callejón. Como si le desagradara dejar una presa con vida o tener una pizca de misericordia.

Además, aquel que cuidaría de Sakura respondía a nombre de Watani Sayi y ella escuchó perfecto a Kakashi llamarlo Sasuke.

Sasuke... El nombre le sonaba de algún sitio.

Un segundo después sintió temor al recordarlo, y nada bueno provenía de la escasa información.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de ese supuesto Fujun'na hanta? —preguntó Sasuke sacando a Karin de su cavilación.

—Watani Sayi —respondió solemne Suigetsu ajeno al temor de su compañera.

—T-ú...

El albino enarcó una ceja, intrigado por su reacción. Pareciera que vio un fantasma.

—¿Eres Uchiha Sasuke, el hermano del Cazador Uchiha Itachi...?

Silencio.

Los ojos del aludido fueron más pronunciados y serios, el rostro recayó en un semblante imperturbable.

—Mayormente me dicen Watani Sayi —espetó con un tono duro.

Ambos dieron otro respingo. No fue por el dolor, no fue por el escalofrío que recorrió su columna. No...

Pasmados, digirieron lo que significaba en lleno.

Sangre.

Desgracia.

Muerte.

Sus ojos llenos de pánico se enfocaron en el azabache cuyo rostro indiferente los analizaba, expectante a sus reacciones. Esos ojos frívolos y secos han sido espectadores de tantas desgracias dadas a sus propias manos.

Sabían de él por lo que había escuchado. Uchiha Sasuke es un impío. Buscado por una lista larga de crímenes que de seguro ni él se ha de acordar de todos sus pecados. Su sola presencia provoca náuseas.

Representaba peligro, el peor de todos. Los Cazadores Puros lo catalogaban como uno de los peores Mestizos en su mundo, no sólo por sus fechorías, también por lo que ha provocado a largo de su vida eludiéndolos frente a sus narices.

Saber que él, precisamente era quien Kizashi le confío la seguridad de su única primogénita. ¿En el último momento el Lord se volvió loco? ¿Cómo se atrevía a confiar en este joven cuya reputación no inspiraba confianza?

—Parece que no están conforme —opinó el azabache un tanto sarcástico, esbozando un amago de sonrisa retorcida.

Karin permaneció con la boca cerrada. Tenía miles de preguntas al respecto, pero sabía que no era correcto soltarlas sin delicadeza.

—Sé que tienen muchas dudas, pero por hoy vayan a descansar. —Kakashi intervino antes de que Sasuke se le ocurriera soltar una de sus frases incómodas y astutas para intimidarlos más—. Mañana intercambiaremos información.

La aseguración no bastó del todo para hacerlos retirarse. Tuvieron que aceptar sin otra opción.

Antes de irse, Suigetsu se detuvo. Karin lo observó intrigada.

—Si cazas en los alrededores, procura no pisar el bosque Sur rumbo a Osaka. —Le advirtió al azabache que lo miró.

—¿Por qué no debería? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Sasuke es por naturaleza un Alfa, y aquí está la manada de la cual pertenezco. —El modo en que lo dijo se dejó entrever que no le agradaba la frase—. Y sabes perfectamente que sucede cuando dos Alfas se encuentran en términos hostiles. —Esta vez miró a Sasuke.

—No tengo intención de robar una manada —dijo irritado—. No soy devota por lidiar con un puñado de desconocidos.

Eso bastó para que Suigetsu se diera un poco satisfecho sin dejar de lado la renuencia en dejar a Sakura a su cuidado, por más que Kakashi estuviera ahí, nunca ha confiado en nadie más que Karin. La inquietaba no vigilar a Sakura.

—Parece ser que no les agrade a tus amigos —comentó vagamente Sasuke cuando se quedó a solas con Kakashi.

—No es para menos. Escucharon tu nombre real, y déjame decirte que no tiene una reputación tan limpia que digamos.

Sasuke no renegó. Lo sabía perfectamente.

—Pero ellos no te conocen. Simplemente se guían por lo que saben.

—Me tiene sin cuidado si creen que soy un degenerado —espetó sin dejar de mirar la calle. Ojos entrecerrados y una línea fina en su boca.

—Ambos sabemos que no lo eres.

Las palabras de Kakashi se retorcieron en su mente. Reprimió una sonrisa mordaz y se mantuvo impasible. No negaría el hecho de que el hombre lo ayudó a aplacar sus malos hábitos, ciertos despliegues y pensamientos, incluso lo convirtieron más... Compasivo, por así decirlo. Tampoco se catalogaba como un loco que mataba a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino.

Lo que creó su fachada era que acababa con sus enemigos sin titubear. Al no tener compasión de ellos, el no pensarlo ni dos veces antes de herirlos o acabar con sus vidas antes de que él recayera.

En el pasado no hubiera dudado en matar a Suigetsu y Karin por creer que eran un peligro potencial para la integridad de Sakura. No como ahora que dio una fina oportunidad de que hablaran.

Y si no fuera por Kakashi ahora mismo estuviera convirtiendo en cenizas sus cuerpos.

—Hum.

Kakashi sonrió, la máscara se arrugó ante su acción. Por más que Sasuke intentara ocultarlo, estaba dispuesto a cooperar en frenar ciertos instintos y pensar más a fondo sus alternativas. Sus estándares y opciones variaban a menudo.

Hubo un tiempo que su lado humanitario salió a la luz, convirtiéndose más compasivo y servicial. ¿La razón? Su sobrina. En aquel tiempo por más que Sasuke haya intentado no dejarse llevar por sus instintos y emociones, dejó de lado sus reglas autoimpuestas y decidió seguirlos sin culpas.

Pero ya no lo recordaba, y al no hacerlo, ese lado fue enterrándose, perdiendo potencia sin perder lo que le beneficiaba.

—Ve a descansar también —dijo de pronto al reparar de sus heridas.

—No necesito descansar.

—Tus hermanos están preocupados por ti —comentó aparentando indiferencia. Vio el ceño fruncido del muchacho—. No les contestas las llamadas, no recibes los mensajes elementales. Hikoro se veía muy preocupada cuando hablé con ella.

—¿La viste? —Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

Kakashi asintió al míralo de vuelta.

—Fui a donde al departamento a recabar información que consiguió de la muerte de Mizaki.

Escuchó de la noticia por Naruto. Al parecer Minato y él encontraron su cuerpo en un callejón olvidado de Nueva York. No tuvieron tiempo de examinar a fondo la escena porque escapaban de los Cazadores Uchiha que se asentaban en la ciudad.

Siendo sinceros, el azabache no lamentaba a grandes rasgos su muerte. Se trató de una compañera de batallas y pocas veces intercambiaron palabras. Era una mujer poderosa y ejemplar para ser una Felino en su totalidad.

—Hikoro regresó hace una hora de Nueva York, fue a investigar. Encontró marcas de fuego negro, pero ya era muy tarde para rastrear su ubicación.

Desde un principio supieron quién mató a la Felino, era más que obvio. Los Cazadores del Clan Uchiha tenían muy vigilada la ciudad, no cualquiera entraba y salía con vida.

Uno de ellos encontró a Mizaki y la aniquiló. Así de simple sucedió.

Lo que mantenía en duda era cómo ella se dejó vencer fácilmente, la había visto en batalla, totalmente feroz, una máquina cuyas garras afiladas atravesaban cualquier piel y una astucia evadiendo armas.

¿Quisieron apresarla por ser aliada de Minato y así extraerle hasta la más mínima información?

Al cruzar una breve mirada con Kakashi dedujo que él pensaba lo mismo.

Ante el público Minato gobernaba Tokio y aquel pequeño grupo de aliados. Se encargaba de dar la cara ante los problemas, preservando y cuidando sus intereses.

Y en realidad, el Vampiro fungía de tapadera.

Quién realmente lideraba todo yacía a su lado, mirándolo expectante a su respuesta. Oculto tras una vieja máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, alejándose de sus enemigos y tomando las decisiones drásticas ante las turbulencias.

Pocos sabían que seguía de pie en el mundo. Sus enemigos perjuraban que lo exterminaron juntos con los de su Clan; las Cabecillas de ciertos Clanes Puros celebraban silenciosamente su victoria, una que se transformó en bizarra al ser ignorantes de la verdad tan cruda.

Una que llegaría con el tiempo y acabaría con planes sin concretar.

Un golpe duro para el orgullo y sensatez de quienes lo creían y festejaban su descenso en silencio, hipócritas que no deseaban enemistarse con sus hermanos de sangre.

—Sasuke, ellos se preocupan genuinamente por ti, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de darles una oportunidad?

La sutil advertencia lo alejó de sus pensamientos.

—Ya se las di.

—Una sincera, no por beneficio.

El rostro del muchacho se crispo. Sus ojos entrecerrados observaron el cielo nocturno, las interminables estrellas que antes se vislumbraba nunca más aparecerían.

No respondió. Despegó su vista el panorama y emprendió camino.

—Dormiré en el sillón.

—Todavía no ha llegado la mudanza...

—Entonces no me importa dormir en el suelo.

Kakashi lo vio partir conociendo sus emociones referentes a sus hermanos, negándose a vivir con ellos como de costumbre. Sus ojos reflejaron cierto desosiego al vislumbrar su silueta desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Jamás le ha impedido su libertad pase a que en ocasiones se comportaba como un adolescente rebelde. Él lo escuchaba atentamente cuando hablaba e incluso seguía su mandato, en el fondo sabía que se impulsaba por el sentimiento y la gran deuda de por vida que tenía.

Viró al edificio y estiró su brazo como si la pudiera alcanzarla desde ahí, tocando su rostro asimilando que era real. Cerró la mano en un puño y soltó un silencioso suspiro.

Muy pronto, se dijo. Muy pronto la estrecharían entre sus brazos, sentiría su tranquilizante aroma y le diría cuanto la extrañaba. Verla desde lejos le produjo mucha paz por varias cuestiones.

El otro motivo oculto de su urgencia por encontrarla se debía a Sasuke. No lo admitiría abiertamente, pero esperaba que cuando el muchacho estuviera más cerca de Sakura pudiera recordar todo lo que vivió junto a ella cuando era una niña.

Qué recordara ese lado humanitario.

El amor que le profeso.

El significado de la vida.

Sus emociones fueron distorsionadas por el dolor. Sasuke se rige conforme a ello sin darse cuenta del gran error que cometía. Arrastrando a los de su alrededor con sus fechorías. El sufrimiento silencioso por el cual sigue afrontando únicamente fue calmado en el pasado por la presencia de Sakura.

Le trajo la paz que ahora le faltaba y se dirigía al camino del que una vez él lo sacó con esfuerzo y sacrificio.  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||   
13 de abril.  
PROGETO.  
Tarde.

Estaba paranoica. Desde hace unos días se sentía ridículamente más observada de lo normal.

Sakura se detuvo en la entrada de la preparatoria y arrugó la frente ante la sensación. Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar el origen de su inquietud. Solamente vio a los estudiantes, lanzando vagos comentarios al aire sobre ella o siguiendo con lo suyo.

Agudizando su oído e intentando captar algo sospechoso. No consiguió nada, pero nadie le quitaba la idea de que la veían desde algún lugar.

O solamente era su imaginación, quería creer. Le estaba afectando el hecho de ser blanco de agresiones verbales y un espécimen por sus antecedentes y color de cabello. Siempre la mirarían con desprecio.

Con ese pensamiento negativo, alguien paso a su lado chocando su hombro con ella.

Apretó los labios para no soltar el insulto que cruzó por su mente al ver el rostro de aquel chico castaño, ocasionalmente se le daba molestarla con ligeros roces y una que otra palabra ofensiva. Al principio lo ignoraba y seguía con lo suyo, pero hace unos meses las palabrerías se convirtieron en agresiones y no le quedaba de otra más que afrontarlo cuando la evasión no era efectiva.

—Uy, perdona fenómeno, ¿te dolió? —preguntó de forma burlona el chico. Los otros dos estudiantes que venían con él rieron entre dientes.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos a su dirección, aún con los labios apretados. De reojo captó varias miradas posadas sobre ellos y quiso gritar que no había nada que ver ahí.

No dejó que la ira se apoderara de su mente, dio la media vuelta y caminó en dirección opuesta al chico. Este silbó y le dedicó unas palabras ofensivas mientras las risas de sus compañeros rompían su calma.

—Es un alivio que no sacaras tus garras de gata. No me hubiera gustado terminar como Sasori.

Un comentario que abrió una vieja cicatriz.

Un dedo sobre la expuesta llaga.

Un grito mudo.

Sasori...

Entró en un ligero pánico al recordarlo. Le faltó el aire y sus ojos amenazaron con soltar las lágrimas que nublaron por un momento su visión. Se ahogó, y el pecho se oprimió al igual que el nudo de su garganta.

Su mente confundida le mandó señales y no respondía. Varias a la vez, correr, acercarse más y asentarle un golpe, gritar, llorar, reír histéricamente. Todo era muy confuso, sus pensamientos se entrelazaban y creaban un nido de opciones, mortificándola.

Y, como siempre, se tragó dolorosamente sus reacciones y emociones.

Se tragó los insultos.

Se tragó lo malos tratos.

Se tragó sus dolencias.

Tras respirar fondo y fingir serenarse, siguió su camino aparentando no escuchar las risotadas que lanzaron esos ineptos, satisfechos por conseguir un efecto. Se mantuvo impasible hasta que se alejó considerablemente de la vista de curiosos.

Los ligeros temblores de su cuerpo aumentaron a medida que los recuerdos llegaban, mortificándola y culpándola de lo que ahora sufría en la escuela y su vida personal.

Deteniéndose en el paso peatonal, cruzó los brazos y los apretó con tanta fuerza intentando no llorar en la vía pública. Rechinando disimuladamente los dientes para no soltar un alarido de furia combinado con dolor. La injusticia a la cual la sometieron le afecto más de lo que debería.

Y el único responsable era Sasori. Tan solo pensar su nombre le embargaba una profunda tristeza y desolación.

La única persona que le confío su sincero y puros sentimiento fue quien la destrozó por dentro.

Su traición le pegó en lleno. Fue su suporte para sobrellevar completamente la muerte de sus padres, su apoyo incondicional la enamoró, se sentía segura y se olvidaba de sus dolencias.

Nunca imaginó que él sería causante de que su estadía en la escuela se convirtiera en suplicio y su propia autoestima terminara en una línea fija de indiferencia y nimiedad.

Alzó la vista en cuanto el semáforo cambió de color y las personas comenzaron a avanzar. Permaneció quieta unos instantes, con el corazón latiendo furiosamente contra su pecho al rememorar la desgracia.

Apretando los dientes, avanzó rápidamente. No quería llegar tarde al trabajo.  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

—¿Cómo viste a Sakura? No confió mucho en mi visión después de ayer 

Los ojos de Karin reflejaban preocupación.

—En lo físico no tiene ningún rasguño —dijo Suigetsu quitándose el gorro de cocinero.

El joven albino fue convocado directamente por su Alfa. Internamente maldecía entre dientes por pertenecer a una esa maldita manada donde el líder no respetaba la vida humanitaria que sus miembros decidían seguir. Iván aborrecía a los humanos y todo lo que conllevaba a ello, y si no fuera por la otra ley que impide matarlos, ya habría una cacería en la ciudad.

Por supuesto que Suigetsu está en contra, lastimosamente no puede desobedecer las órdenes de su Alfa, le costaría la vida y en estos momentos no tenía el lujo de perderla.

Además, seguía intranquilo. Esa noche se reunirán con Kakashi y Sasuke a intercambiar información. El hecho de no vigilar a Sakura las pasadas horas lo alteraba un poco, verla entrar por la puerta y poder bromear con ella le tranquilizó, pero no lo suficiente.

Salió junto a Karin del restaurante, ella atendería al llamado de Minato. Vio a la mujer escabullirse entre los pasillos.

Sus ojos amatistas se elevaron hasta enfocarlo en la orilla del edifico continuo. Una figura envuelta en prendas oscuras le devolvían la mirada sin ninguna clase de emoción.

Su estómago se revolvió. No sabía si por estar ante la presencia de otro Alfa o por su esencia de Mestizo. Estaba a favor de que su especie prevaleciera, más, sin embargo, seguía renuente a la idea de que Sasuke cuidara de Sakura.

Y la mirada penetrante que le dedicó Uchiha no calmó sus preocupaciones.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —gruñó Suigetsu.

Sasuke enarcó ambas cejas. No habló ya que alguien emergió desde la entrada del callejón. Por el olor supo que era otro Lobo, retrocedió sin hacer el menor ruido.

—Oye, estúpido. ¿Qué haces ahí perdiendo el tiempo? —El individuo se detuvo de golpe, elevando la vista y observando el techo.

No vio a nadie.

Suigetsu imitó espontáneamente su acción, Sasuke se alejó lo suficiente evitando el contacto visual. Se hizo el desentendido aun sabiendo que su compañero captó el aroma y caminó a la calle.

—Hace unos días Iván se enteró que un Alfa Mestizo pisó sus dominios —comentó el hombre. Tomándolo del brazo, lo apretó con fuerza. Suigetsu reprimió el impulso de empujarlo—. Si me entero de que estás involucrado con él, mataré al inmundo cachorro, ¿entendiste?

La opresión del agarre no se comparó con lo emocional. Lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y labios apretados. Replicar a un ultimátum del segundo al mando era equivalente a desafiar al Alfa.

Y no debía. Aguantaba esto por su amigo Mestizo, privado de su libertad. Iván odiaba a los de su especie, por eso los tenía ocultos en el bosque, apartados de la civilización. Viviendo en carencias y sin dejarlos cambiar a forma lobuna.

Apretó los dientes. Siempre tenía mucho cuidado con la vigilancia de Sakura, lo hacía durante el día ya que en la noche —además de que Karin se encargaba de esa tarea— Iván los obligaba a cazar los animales del bosque y llevárselos como ofrenda.

Tantos años eludiéndolos, pero sabía que sería por la eternidad.

El presentimiento de que Iván sabía de sus actividades durante el día, no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo. Temía por Sakura y por un lado estaba agradecido de que haya aparecido quien se encargará de su protección. Lo que le inquietaba era que se trataba de otro Alfa.

Todo se volvió una bomba que no tardaría en explotar.

Apartó la extremidad de un manotazo.

—Lo tengo muy presente.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

—Gracias por ayudarme a cerrar el restaurante, Sakura 

La aludida sonrió un poco provocando que el gesto de la hija de su jefe se marcara más. No dijo nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y encogerse de hombros.

—Te acompaño a la parada del bus.

—No te preocupes, tomaré el metro para llegar más rápido. Tú debes apresúrate, el bus no tardará en llegar —recordó Sakura señalando la parada más cercana.

Ayame torció la boca. Le disgustaba que Sakura anduviera sola por la noche. Disimuladamente miró a su alrededor intentando ver a Karin o Suigetsu que siempre se escondían entre las sombras para cuidarla, pero no vio a ninguno.

Le dio mala espina.

—Pero... Sakura, ir sola no...

—¡Mira! Ya está aquí —Sakura señaló el bus que se detuvo frente al paradero. La tomó del brazo y sin dejarla hablar, la llevó hasta ahí.

Ayame intentó hacerla cambiar de opinión sin conseguirlo. Se tragó sus réplicas al ver lo testaruda que era Sakura. No le quedó de otra más que subirse y esperar que no le ocurriera nada.

—Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes. No es la primera vez que me voy a esta hora.

«Pero sí la primera sin que te cuiden las espaldas» pensó Ayame y estuvo a punto de decírselo si no fuera porque el conductor cerró las puertas, evitando la filtración de información que no le concebía revelar.

La muchacha sacudió débilmente la mano al ver el rostro preocupado de Ayame, sin comprender demasiado su excesiva necesidad de seguirla. Vio partir el bus por la enorme calle hasta perderse en una calle empinada.

Se quedó de pie en medio de la noche, escuchando el bullicio de la ciudad, sus oídos captando cada lideró sonido, las conversaciones de las personas, el claxon de los autos, las pisadas a su alrededor... El susurro del aire.

Mayormente los pasaba por alto. Si atendiera a cada efímero sonido parecería una loca. De por sí sus reacciones no eran amistosas, se empeñaba en actuar con normalidad mientras estuviera fuera de casa. Cuidando cada minúsculo acto.

Giró sobre sus pasos dirigiéndose a la estación. No mintió al decir que tomaría el metro, no le agradaba tardar demasiado en llegar a casa, y más siendo tan noche. Por sus antiguas agresiones aprendió a la mala que la oscuridad oculta los verdaderos peligros y debía estar atenta sin importar el lugar.

Adentrándose a la entrada, bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Sacó su tarjeta y se adentró al edén, mirando a su alrededor notó que, además de ella, habían alrededor de diez personas esperando el metro.

Se aferró a su mochila. En este tipo de lugares o calles solitarias sus sentidos se disparaban al máximo, manteniéndose alerta a su entorno, tensando los músculos tras ciertos pensamientos. En cualquier momento ocurriría un percance y tenía que estar preparada, por experiencia aseguraba que eran inesperados.

Contó mentalmente los segundos que tardaría el metro en llegar. Miró al frente tras escuchar su nombre creyendo que se lo imagino. Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron justo del otro lado de las vías. 

Alguien la miraba fijamente. Unos ojos negros la escudriñan sin remordimiento.

Tuvo un escalofrío, aferrándose a las cuerdas de su bolsa. Desvió la mirada, atemorizada del acontecimiento.

Por otro lado, la masoquista curiosidad pudo más y volvió a posar firmemente los ojos en él, detallando cada rasgo de su aspecto.

El cabello cenizo le caía a los costados de su rostro enmarcándolo, unos ojos carbón, tan frívolos y atentos sobre ella, examinándola a profundidad intentando ver más allá de lo exterior. Su expresión imperturbable le causó cierto escalofrío. Estática, no pudo más que devolverle la mirada sin mostrar la perturbación que embarga su mente.

Vio la comisura de sus labios elevarse ligeramente, apenas lo percibió. Le sonreía de una forma satírica, burlona, como si estuviera divirtiéndose de un chiste privado.

Pero, extrañamente, su mente trabajaba en otro pensamiento. Le asaltó el pensamiento de reconocimiento. De esas ocasiones que creía conocer a la persona y no recordarlo.

«Lo he visto antes...»

No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió en que lo miró fijamente y sin rastro de temor en sus fracciones. Perturbador, sí, e intentaba sentir miedo de ser acosada por un supuesto desconocido.

No lo consiguió. Por más se enfocó, su pecho no se oprimía y la desesperación no llegaba. Todo lo contrario: sentía cierta paz. Tuvo la repentina necesidad de acercarse a él y preguntarle el motivo de sus propias reacciones, como si supiera su sentir.

En un simple parpadeó, todo fue un torbellino. Su mente se nubló y todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso, la única figura nítida era su silueta. Susurros embargaban su mente, mezclándose en una fina línea de recuerdos sin pies ni cabeza.

El metro pasó frente a ella como una bala, sobresaltándola bruscamente. Sucedió tan rápido que apenas advirtió de él por el sonido. Ya no pudo ver del otro lado, su visión fue obstruida.

Cuando el metro se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, se adentró al último vagón abalazándose a los asientos cuyas ventanas daban vista al otro lado. El muchacho ya no se encontraba en donde lo vio. Consideró que se trató de una alusión suya y no pudo más que soltar el aire por la nariz. La fatiga le jugaba chueco.

Al pasar los minutos, las puertas se cerraron. Alternó la cabeza a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que era la única en el vagón, las otras personas se encontraban en los vagones continuos pero sumergidos en sus celulares o cabeceando a causa del cansancio.

Al ponerse en marcha, se permitió relajarse al cerrar los ojos. El sueño la invadió, pero no caería, ya había tenido la experiencia de pasarse de su estación y tuvo que hacer otra hora de trayecto, prefería aguantarse las indefinidas ganas de juntar los parpados.

Observó a través de la ventana, pasaban debajo de un túnel, tan rápido que apenas distinguía el concreto y las señaléticas, el aire revoloteaba sus cabellos y el sonido inundaba sus oídos.

Seguía pensando en el muchacho, la sensación de que lo conocía de algún lugar no se disipaba de su mente. A lo mejor lo vio en la ciudad mientras caminaba o se trataba de un cliente frecuente del restaurante.

Lo que le intrigaba era su propia necesidad de saber dónde, ella no era de cuestionarse sobre las personas que veía a diario, no se entrometía en cuestiones ajenas.

La puerta se azotó, distrayéndola. Sus ojos verdes rápidamente se enfocaron a la derecha. Dos hombres cruzaron el umbral que conectaba al otro vagón. Uno de ellos le ponía el seguro manual a la puerta y el otro la miraba con sus ojos de un extraño color azul.

El corazón comenzó a latir abruptamente contra su pecho y aguanto la respiración cuando los individuos enfocaron su vista en ella. Se levantó de su asiento al instante que ambos hombres comenzaron a avanzar a su dirección.

El miedo que tanto ansió llegó en la situación macabra. Su respiración pausada le ayudó a concentrarse un poco, sus piernas temblaban a causa de las inevitables ideas que ellos tuvieran. Apretó los labios y tensó su cuerpo.

—¿Estás seguro de que es esta chica? —preguntó el hombre de ojos azules a su compañero.

El otro, que poseía una cicatriz en la barbilla le clavó sus ojos rojos. Le perturbó, pocas veces había visto los ojos de colores en distintas personas que se encargaron de infundirle pavor.

Y, al parecer, esta vez no sería la excepción.

—Sí, es la chica que Suigetsu protege.

Escuchar el nombre de su amigo la confundió más. ¿Suigetsu la protegía? No hallaba el sentido a la frase... Negó con la cabeza. No era momento de cuestionarse, el peligro se encontraba al frente.

Dislocada y llena de pavor, buscó con la mirada la palanca de emergencia, no tardó en saber su ubicación.

—Te aseguró que no lograrás llegar a ella.

Al volver su vista a ellos, notó que el de ojos azules se acercó rápidamente a ella, apenas tuvo tiempo de correr al otro extremo. Una mano le cubrió la boca para que no gritara y la otra le rodeo el cuerpo.

Gimió desesperada presa del pavor. Sus ojos trataban de encontrar a alguien dentro de ese vagón, por desgracia solamente ellos tres estaban dentro. Pero no se las dejaría fácil, se resistió en todo momento, retorciéndose y dándole codazos pudo zafar la mano derecha y enterrarle las uñas en el brazo que le impedía gritar.

—¡Es una fierecilla! —exclamó divirtiéndose de los intentos de Sakura en escapar.

La susodicha abrió su boca y le mordió el interior de la mano con todas sus fuerzas. La reacción del hombre fue exagerada, lanzó un alarido de dolor y retiró la mano cuyos dedos se enredaron con sus collares y al ejercer la suficiente fuerza, las ligeras cadenas fueron desprendidas cayendo al suelo en un tintineo.

Aprovechó el ligero segundo de estupefacción del otro individuo para propinarle un codazo a su agresor en las costillas y correr directamente a la palanca de emergencia.

—¡Maldita escuincla! —gritó.

Sakura se subió a los asientos, pero antes de alargar el brazo a la palanca, dos brazos volvieron a tomarla de la cintura frustrando sus acciones. Reaccionó rápido: apoyó las piernas en la ventana del metro e impulsó su cuerpo junto con el hombre, este chocó con el tubo de agarre y no la soltó, la apretó más sacándole el aire.

—Uh... ya veo porque Suigetsu te escondía tanto —dijo el de la cicatriz, mirándola ceñudo, sus fosas nasales se expandieron.

—Mátala ya —dijo su compañero agarrándose la mano lastimada.

Anonada, la chica frenó su resistencia al vislumbrar la sangre escurrir de la mano que mordió, hasta ese momento saboreo la sangre que se resguardaba en su boca. No imaginó que su mordedura ocasionara ese tipo de herida, es más, ni siquiera debería traspasar la piel.

No obstante, el líquido carmesí que emergía de la herida no parecía ser superficial, se veía sumamente real.

Lo que provocó estupefacción en su ser, fue ver una especie de llamarada roja que rodeaba el cuerpo del hombre, tan fina e irreal que se presentó unos segundos. Su respiración se cortó por unos segundos al recordar una ocasión similar en el pasado.

—Iván solamente nos ordenó capturarla.

—¡De todos modos la va a matar!

Hasta ese momento le prestó atención a su conversación, su sangre se helo al escuchar su futuro a manos de esos hombres y quién deseaba aniquilarla.

—¿Por qué quieren matarme? ¡Nunca los había visto en mi vida! —Sakura tembló de pies a cabeza al ser movida de lugar. Los balanceaba ligeramente.

—No es nada personal... —Se calló al ver que la chica seguía insistiendo en liberarse de su agarré, debía tener cuidado con ella, su especie era peligrosa e inestable—. Deja de moverte o me veré la obligación de dormirte.

—¡Pues entonces quita tus asquerosas manos de mi cuerpo!

—Imposible chiquilla, tenemos que cumplir...

Cortó su conversación de golpe. Ambos pares de ojos se fijaron en la entrada del vagón, la puerta que daba a las vías que se abrió de golpe revelando la silueta de otro ser.

Sakura también observó, el intenso aire provocado por la velocidad a la que iba el metro revoloteaba bruscamente las prendas oscuras del muchacho de pie sobre el umbral, su impresión fue identificarlo. Era la misma persona que la observó en el andén. A diferencia de los hombres que querían matarla, él emanaba una especie de energía negra, tan oscura que si no prestaba la más mínima atención lo confundía con el paisaje lúgubre del túnel.

Lo miró fijamente, su rostro no pareció inmutarse por la escena anormal presentada frente a él. Le devolvió la mirada por unos escasos segundos para luego enfocarla en los agresores.

—Tú...

El gruñido que brotó del hombre de ojos azules fue aterrador. No se trataba de un gruñido normal, no se comparaba con los perros callejeros que solían ladrarle. No, este parecía bestial, atemorizante, se estremecía con tan solo escucharlo.

—Suéltenla.

La voz del muchacho rompió el repentino silencio.

—¿Soltarla, dices? Por lo que veo tienes tus deberes con esta mujer —dijo el que la sostenía, su rostro furioso se contrajo—. ¿Qué crees? Tenemos ordenes de llevarla a nuestro Alfa. Si provocas una pelea, daremos por hecho que deseas una batalla a muerte con nuestro jefe.

Una señal de irritación apareció en su rostro sereno.

—No estoy particularmente interesando en tener un duelo con su Alfa.

—Entonces, apártate de la puerta, bastardo —amenazó su compañero.

El temor atacó a Sakura que se removió en los brazos ajenos, comenzaba a sentir repulsión. No sabía quién era ese muchacho ni porque se veía tan sereno ante la situación, pero ella no quería morir en las próximas horas de una manera inimaginable.

—Estate quieta engendro —chistó al que mordió—. Muy pronto descansarás por la eternidad.

—Púdrete. —La osadía dominó sus acciones y le escupió en la cara.

Las fracciones del hombre se crisparon de rabia al momento de alejarse e intentar limpiarse el rostro con la mano.

—¡Ya me sacó de quicio! Mátala aquí mismo.

Las pisadas contrarias los alertó. El muchacho avanzaba sin rastros de miedo en su semblante. Estiró la mano derecha a su espalda retirando la katana de la funda, al bajarla se detuvo a unos escasos metros.

—Solamente tengo una pregunta.

—Adelante. —Los ojos rojos se entrecerraron y sus fosas nasales de expandieron al sentir el escalofrió en su cuerpo, ese que le advertía de los peligros prontos y los cuales debería huir.

—¿Prefieren que primero les arranque las extremidades o ser calcinados lentamente?

Sakura se estremeció ante la mirada furtiva que Sasuke le dedicó.

La hizo sentirse pequeña e indefensa. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron y tragó grueso. Y pensar que la situación se convirtió caustica y no tenía la menor certeza en quién confiar. Ya no sabía quién representaban la mayor amenaza: los dos hombres que deseaban matarla o el chico cuya mirada imperturbable y adusta avisaba un inminente desenlace.


	5. |4| Al filo del peligro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El peligro inminente llegó antes de lo previsto, ambos se ven envueltos en una situación complicada que les podrá costar la cordura; y los enemigos entre las sombras comienzan a movilizarse, no estarán satisfechos con la reciente llegada de los inquilinos a la ciudad.

Año 2016.  
Tokio, Japón.  
13 de abril.  
Noche.  
Estación de metro.

Sasuke les dedicó una mirada vacía tras lanzar la amenaza, sus palabras contradecirán sus acciones, pero no habría problema, se dijo, pues consiguió el efecto que anticipó: miradas atemorizadas y cuerpos tensos, ojos fijos en él a la espera de un ataque.

Dio medio paso y ellos retrocedieron un poco. Se recordó que no debía matarlos. Ocasionaría una severa problemática con Iván, de por sí la inconformidad ante la aparición de Minato en la ciudad dejaba una brecha enorme, él no sería el causante de una pelea a muerte con el Alfa. Por más que estuviera dispuesto a afrontarlo, no quería darle un dolor de cabeza a Kakashi.

Quiso maldecir. En otra situación no dudaría en clavarles la punta del arma en el corazón evitándose situaciones innecesarias.

Se fijó en Sakura y lo asustada que se veía. Ella destilaba pavor en su graciado rostro, y sus ojos verdes atentos en cada uno de sus movimientos, aclarando que no sabía en quién confiar. Reprimió un gesto, no era un secreto lo amenazador que se veía y más cuando las intenciones eran más que claras.

Alejó el pensamiento que apenas se formaba en su mente.

Con un gesto, se adelantó rápidamente sin dar tiempo a los hombres en reaccionar. Agitó la katana al sujeto que agarraba firmemente a Sakura. Primero debía conseguir que la soltara y luego deshacerse de ambos, no quería arriesgarla de ninguna forma, si algo le llegara a suceder en su presencia Kakashi lo degollaría vivo.

O esa fue la excusa que inventó en un inútil esfuerzo en esconder la repentina agitación de su ser, más tarde se encargaría de engañarse por el resto de la semana con cualquier excusa carente de sentido con tal de ocultar la verdad que lo persigue todo el tiempo.

El de ojos rojos esquivó la cuchilla, alejándose a trompicones del chico mientras su compañero se abalanzaba a la pelea.

Sasuke lo derribó asentándole un golpe en el tórax, se giró a su otro oponente, y antes de avanzar, una mano lo agarró del tobillo. Al moverse chocó con el tubo cerca de la puerta y su cabeza retumbó. El suelo seguía dando vueltas cuando se incorporó de sopetón y ladeo la katana rozándole la pierna a su contrincante. Apenas le hizo un rasguño.

Esto de no matarlo comenzó a frustrarle, sobre todo al ver que Sakura era arrastrada al otro extremo, cerca de la puerta que daba a las vías. Percibió sus gritos y vanos intentos de zafarse de los brazos.

Se apresuró a ir, mas lo detuvo el hombre antes tirado en el suelo, se encaramó sobre su espalda pasándole el brazo por el cuello, asfixiándolo. Sasuke llevó ambas manos a los brazos y puso resistencia intentando respirar.

—Quién iba a imaginar que un Mestizo me daría dificultades —rugió el hombre-lobo contra su nuca.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y sus ojos se dirigieron a la entrada del vagón dónde el otro hombre hacia un gran esfuerzo por llevarse a Sakura que lanzaba alaridos, removiéndose bruscamente entre sus brazos, resistiéndose a salir del vagón.

—Oh... —Captó su mirada petulante—. No te preocupes por ella, es una fierecilla. Me pregunto... ¿Qué tan resistente será?

Aquella insinuación fue suficiente para él. Repudió de tal pensamiento. Rio internamente y al azar se preguntó como sonaría los huesos de su nuca al ser destrozada. Por un segundo estuvo tentado a ignorar las advertencias, darse la vuelta y clavarle la espada en el corazón.

Pero no lo hizo.

Seguía lamentándose en silencio su inoportuna decisión, pero no quería darle más controversias a Kakashi.

Con rapidez le dio un codazo obligándolo a retroceder un poco, a la par apuntó el filo del arma logrando que aflojara el agarre de su cuello. Aprovechó la brecha para tomarlo de la muñeca y lanzarlo al otro extremo. La puerta se destrozó al impactó y se desprendió bajo el pesado cuerpo.

Sasuke eludió el bullicio del vagón y prestó atención a su otro enemigo. Escuchó claramente las maldiciones entre dientes que lanzó Sakura en cuanto el hombre la afianzó con sus brazos y se detuvo al borde del vagón.

La velocidad era monstruosa que la chica pensó por un segundo que caería sobre las vías y terminaría destrozada.

Tal visión le causo terror. Fue motivo suficiente para retorcerse más.

—¿Quieres quedarte quieta? Me ordenaron llevarte viva, eso incluye que para facilitarlo te deje inválida.

La amenaza cayó en su conciencia con un estremecedor escalofrío. Tragó saliva y sus pensamientos inquietantes se concentraron a entrecerrar los ojos ante la potencia del aire que los rodeaba, sus cabellos se alborotaban y su cuerpo se balanceaba sutilmente al frente y atrás.

En verdad sintió miedo en cuanto el hombre flexionó las rodillas, dispuesto a saltar. Cerró los ojos asustada por la idea, pero no transcurrió ni un segundo cuando un gritó irrumpió sobre el rugido del tren y un jalón desde atrás los tumbo a ambos de espaldas. Abrió de golpe los ojos, desorientada, se topó con otros oscuros que la miraban con cierta urgencia.

Al ver que ella no se movía y el hombre a sus espaldas comenzaba a reponerse, Sasuke se agachó para tomarla de la muñeca a incorporarla.

—No te quedes ahí si no quieres caer.

Sasuke la jaló del brazo, alejándola del hombre que se recuperaba del zarpazo desprevenido, se confió demasiado en que su compañero acabaría con el Mestizo. Gimió, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, la sangre se impregnó en sus ropas.

Sakura, aturdida por el repentino cambio de acontecimientos, miró confundida a Sasuke. Es el mismo chico, pensó desorientada. Los recuerdos de hace unos días, aquella persona que chocó con ella, la misma voz ronca con matiz antipática; y quién estuvo del otro lado del edén, examinándola atentamente.

—¿Quién eres...?

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de soslayo, se detuvo a medio vagón enfrentándose a ella.

—¿Por qué me proteges?

Intentó responder. Su atención se dirigió rápidamente al otro vagón donde las personas abandonaron sus asientos al ver indicios de pelea, recluyéndose al siguiente mientras veían la forma de contactar a las autoridades; por eso no advirtieron que el hombre ensangrentado se levantó sin mostrar contracciones y corrió velozmente a dónde se encontraba Sasuke y compañía.

Su cuerpo se agitó ferozmente y su rostro rojo y deformado en furia alertó al chico.

Cambiaría de fase dentro del vagón.

El espacio reducido apenas contuvo al Lobo de pelaje café, sus dimensiones enormes similares al de un caballo dejó desorientada y más aterrada a Sakura, quién lanzó un grito y llevó sus manos a la boca, asombrada por tal visión. Su mente era un manojo de nervios e incredulidad al presenciar su transformación. Toda piel humana reducida a un pelaje canino, incluso escuchó sus huesos moverse de lugar y expandirse cuales rieles, tan mágico e irreal que por un momento creyó firmemente que se trataba de un producto de su imaginación.

Los enormes ojos del lupino se centraron en ambos, y un gruñido brutal la atemorizó. Echó las comisuras de sus labios hacia atrás mostrando amenazadoramente sus dos caninos afilados.

—¿Qué es...? —Contuvo el aliento ante la peste, nunca percibió un olor igual.

Sasuke no respondió, alerta al peligro potencial frente a ellos. Moviéndose con precaución, se posicionó frente a ella, extendiendo su brazo apenas la rozó. La pelirrosa tembló ligeramente ante la sensación, sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro ladeado del chico y sus iris enfocándola seriamente.

—Permanece detrás de mí.

Sakura solamente asintió, estaba más concentrada en contar los grande y pesados pasos que daba el Lobo hacia ellos. Los ojos azules llenos de odio la intimidaron de sobremanera, imaginar que uno se insertara en su piel...

Volvió en sí al sentir que Sasuke salió disparado a su dirección con sus manos alzadas, no comprendió el motivo hasta que vislumbró sus uñas, o, mejor dicho, garras dispuestas a fungir como arma puesto que la katana yacía fuera de su alcance, cerca de las puertas automáticas.

Anonada, observó como el lobo esquivó el ataque en ese espacio tan reducido e impulsó su cuerpo para ir sobre Sasuke, este giró sobre su eje y el Lobo se estrelló en la ventana, haciéndola añicos, lo único que impidió que fuera directo al túnel fue el marco de la ventana. El vagón se zangoloteó ligeramente ante el golpe, Sakura se sostuvo del tubo de enfrente para evitar caer.

Sasuke giró su cabeza al extremo opuesto al sentir una mirada, era el otro sujeto que recuperó la movilidad y se acercaba a él con torpeza. Achicó los ojos y volvió su atención al gran Lobo, con cierta dificultad lo jaló de la cola y lanzó contra su compañero. Ambos, sorprendidos y adoloridos, rodaron sobre el metal llevándose las sillas y tubos entre la vuelta.

Se apresuró a tomar su arma y dirigirse a Sakura.

—Toma esto —Al ver que los ojos de la chica seguían fijos en sus contrincantes, la zarandeó ligeramente por los hombros. Solamente así obtuvo su atención—. Escúchame bien: tomarás la katana y permanecerás apegada aquí, cuando yo te diga que corras, irás al otro vagón. No permanezcas cerca de la puerta, ¿entendiste?

Ella apenas lo escuchó, su mente entrelazaba un montón de preguntas cuales respuestas enigmáticas la taladraban intensamente. Lo único que le permitió procesar sus palabras, fue engancharse unos segundos de sus ojos negros. No entendía que sucedía, ni de porqué el hombre se transformó en un gran y peludo animal o que él supiera su nombre.

No, sus inseguridades las dejaría para más tarde. Ahora mismo su vida estaba en riesgo.

Sasuke observó su drástico cambio, cuchicheó un "bien, más tarde será" y procedió a agarrar el arma entre sus manos, cual miró con cierto recelo pero no la apartó de su lado . Tensó los hombros y la jaló del brazo obligándola a moverse de lugar, un momento después las garras del lobo rasguñaron el metal, cerca de donde Sakura estaba hace unos segundos.

La dejó atrás y marcó un arcó con sus garras, rasguñándole parte del lomo, el Lobo gruño y atinó a morderle el hombro.

Un grito ahogado salió de los labios de Sakura al ver la mueca contraída de Sasuke ante el mordisco, y luego que el hombre de ojos rojos se encaramara sobre él, enterrando sus propias garras en la espalda.

Algo fluyó dentro de ella, una emoción que jamás había experimentado. La furia se apoderó de su cuerpo y sus manos temblaron. Su respiración se volvió pesada, ¿por qué él no se defendía? Se preguntó con ira, pues permanecía quieto, soportando el dolor. Antes lo había visto derribar al animal sin aparente esfuerzo.

—¡Vete ya!

Dio un respingo al escuchar su voz. Lo miró presa del pánico en alejarse y dejarlo solo con esas dos criaturas, le dolió ese pensamiento y no supo identificar de donde broto esa sensación o porqué lo sentía.

—¿Qué demonios esperas?

Se obligó a caminar rápidamente. La mueca de Sasuke fue incentivo suficiente para recordar. No quería alargar su agonía y lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir sus indicaciones, lamentablemente ella no podía hacerles frente esos hombres. Por Dios, ni siquiera fue capaz de librarse de uno. Era un estorbo para él y sus planes.

Apretando los labios, cruzó por el umbral y rodeó la puerta irreconocible del suelo. Elevó los ojos percatándose de que la otra puerta estaba cerrada y apenas vio los rostros de las personas que intentaban ver el motivo de tanto alboroto. Quiso gritarles los chismosos que eran, ¿no podían pedir ayuda en vez de intentar saciar su morbosidad?

Reprimió el impulso y giró sobre sus talones. Sus ojos inmediatamente captaron una anomalía, los entrecerró al ver que unas llamaradas naranjas con rastros de color azul se filtraron por el umbral. Abrió la boca, sorprendida. ¿De dónde surgió el fuego?

Cayó en cuenta de que el dueño del arma que sostenía seguía ahí, en el lugar que las llamas comenzaban a tomar intensidad de forma precipitadas que apenas consiguió percatarse del tiempo.

Él... estaba dentro...

Tuvo que alejarse más al sentir bochorno. Su rostro se contrajo de susto. Abrió su boca para gritar su nombre, pero el pequeño detalle que lo ignoraba la detuvo abruptamente, pero no fue suficiente para arrebatarle el valor. Si era necesario ella...

Dio un gritillo de espanto al escuchar una pequeña explosión, supuso que el fuego encontró su víctima. Retiró los brazos que interpuso frente a su rostro evitando que las brazas alcanzaran sus ojos.

No lo creyó de inmediato, pero ver que una especie de bola salir disparada del interior de esas llamas, y que fuera precisamente Sasuke le devolvió parte de su aliento. No se permitió pensar más allá de lo obvio y que se suponía que era normal. Como se prometió: lo dejaría para más tarde.

—Imbéciles —gruñó Sasuke jadeando.

Su piel excesivamente caliente le atosigo. No le quedó de otra más que romperles una pierna a cada quién y encender el vagón, no los mataría, por supuesto, pero los dejaría incapacitados por unos minutos antes de que sus heridas sanaran.

Y tampoco impedía la persecución. Debía pensar en algo rápido.

—¿Cuál es la siguiente estación?

Le tomó a Sakura un minuto captar que se dirigía a ella.

—Eh... Nishi... —murmuró.

Sasuke lo pensó por unos segundos mientras las llamaras se avivaban.

El metro dio un traqueteó, y se aproximó a la ventana. A poco más de doscientos metros estaba aquello que les salvaría el pellejo esa noche, extenso y rebosante de frialdad.

Se posicionó frente a las puertas automáticas y elevó la pierna comenzando a golpearla sin parar.

—¿Qué haces? —La desesperación la embargó por un instante.

—Ellos vendrán por nosotros en cuanto se recuperen. Debemos alejarnos para evitar un enfrentamiento —dijo sin dejar de golpear las puertas.

Sakura miró intensamente las llamas avivadas del otro vagón. Le parecía absurdo que los dos hombres emergieran de su interior y vendrían a ponerles fin a su vida. Quiso reír ante la improbabilidad, pero recordó al mismo chico frente a ella salir de ahí y guardó su comentario a tiempo. Seguía digiriendo la información.

Escuchó un golpe sordo y la puerta cayó del otro lado siendo aplastada por el metro, el sonido le lastimo los tímpanos, tuvo que llevarse las manos a sus oídos mientras apretaba los dientes y contenía un chillido.

El aire agitó su cabello y falda, se obligó a recuperar su estabilidad y abrió los ojos de golpe. El espacio donde antes estaba la puerta daba una perfecta vista a los tejados de las casas del desnivel, pasaban tan a prisa que eran manchas borrosas. La noche se volvió una capa oscura sobre la ciudad.

—¿Sabes nadar?

Aquella pregunta la confundió. Una idea cruzó por su mente al ver que Sasuke se apoyaba del umbral examinando el exterior, con la cabeza ladeada al frente, buscando aparentemente algo.

Se acercó a él con pesados pasos y vio por la ventana lo que él vislumbraba con cierta indiferencia en su mirada. Pronto lo encontró, y con el temor inundando su perceptible mente, se negó a creerlo.

Un lago.

Su garganta se secó y fue incapaz de hablar pronto.

Sasuke observó su expresión y, por primera vez en su presencia sonrisa torcida cargada de ironía se asomó en su boca.

—Tomaré ese silencio como un rotundo sí. Sería un verdadero problema que te ahogaras después de unos segundos.

Sakura parpadeó consternada, volviendo en sí, se giró abruptamente a él.

—¿Acaso pretendes que saltemos al río? ¡Estás loco! —La histeria teñía su voz temblorosa.

—No eres la primera persona que lo dice —aseguró borrando su sonrisa—. Y con respecto a lo primero... es lo más rápido y sensato que aparece frente a nosotros. —Y la sonrisa volvió al saber la respuesta.

Y claramente ella también lo pensó. Apretó los dientes y su puño libre mientras le dedica una mirada nada agradable.

—Debemos considerar las posibilidades... —Trató de razonar.

Por un segundo Sasuke se compadeció de ella al ver el terror en sus ojos. Abrió su boca para brindarle palabras tranquilizadoras, no llegó a emitirlas. Los gruñidos procedentes del otro vagón crisparon sus sentidos. Debía forzarla ya, hacerla comprender que era la vía factible.

—No hay otra salida —espetó—. O saltas cuando pasemos el lago o mueres destazada. ¿Cuál de las dos posibilidades acabaría más rápido con tu vida?

Incluso ella lo sabía: ser destazada por el Lobo... una forma horrible de morir. En cambio, si saltaba —sin contemplaciones— al lago desde esa altura, tal vez sobreviviría a la caída o se ahogaba en el intento. Por mas que le viere, las dos opciones conllevarían a una muerte segura y dolorosa.

No estaba preparada.

—Lo sé... pero, por más resistente que sea, no soportaré la caída. ¡Yo...!

Sus fracciones se contrajeron de espanto.

El pánico que embargo su mente fue cortado al contacto de unas ásperas manos alrededor de sus brazos, manteniéndola firme, obligándola a clavar sus ojos verdes en el rostro de él, cerca del suyo y sus propias pupilas dilatadas. La miraba de una forma indescifrable.

Sasuke le apretó los brazos y su mirada se intensifico. Un escalofrío recorrió su piel.

—Estaré a tu lado en todo momento y me asegurare que no te ahogues... ¡Escúchame! —Le riño al ver que desviaba sus ojos verdes impregnados de miedo—. Te aseguró que sobrevivirás a esa caída, eres más resistente de lo que piensas.

La revelación tuvo un gran impacto en ella, la lengua se pegó a su paladar y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sus labios temblaron. Ojos verdes consternados lo miraron presos del miedo.

Tuvo que apartar la mirada al escuchar claramente los pasos pesados provenientes del vagón continúo. Las llamas consumían todo a su paso, pero no lo suficiente para volverlos cenizas. La soltó y se acercó al umbral, segundos después el lago apareció en su campo de visión.

—Debemos saltar ahora —anunció.

El pavor la tenía ahí, plantada sobre el suelo sin dar señales de vida, con la mirada perdida en la nada y su respiración cortada. Su cerebro le ordenaba a su cuerpo andar, pero este se negaba ante la factible idea a lo irracional y extremista que resultaba todo.

Temblaba, reprimía su mente a cada momento. ¿Qué más daba? Como él dijo, era su única vía de escape a menos que deseara convertirse en la cena de esos lobos... enormes. Parecía irreal el concepto: unos hombres que intentaron secuestrarla y posteriormente se convirtieron en enormes lobos, un chico que la salvó de ese destino y atravesó el fuego sin quemaduras en su piel, y ella enfrentando todo esto.

Su discernimiento le tomó un minuto a lo mucho, puesto que escuchó su voz a grito, desesperado, clamando su nombre.

El lobo atravesó las llamas e iba directamente a ella.

No lo pensó más, guiada por su instinto, corrió hasta Sasuke con la respiración agitada, el aliento del lobo sobre su nuca, el gruñido filtrándose por sus oídos, la adrenalina recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo.

Y saltaron.

Descendieron como dos balas rápidas y gráciles, pronto impactaron en la superficie.

En el vagón, el Lobo mascó al aire, maldiciendo en su mente al ver como ambos cayeron directamente al agua. Saltar para seguirlos sería un esfuerzo inútil, el metro atravesaba el último tramo del río, a cada segundo los distanciaba los metros.

A su lado, su compañero se apoyó del umbral apretando los dientes y rasgando las ropas quemadas. Molesto e irritado de que su plan no haya salido según lo acordado. Ese Mestizo intervino de la peor manera, jamás imagino que tuviera tal poder de manifestar los elementos naturales, tal como demostró al incendiar el vagón expulsando fuego por su boca y manos para retenerlos.

Maldijo entre dientes.

—No podemos arriesgarnos ahora —le dijo al Lobo tras notar su ansiedad. Vio nuevamente los edificios, se alejaban cada vez más de ellos—. Vayamos con Iván e infórmennosle lo ocurrido.

Se montó sobre el lomo del Lobo y este salió disparado por el umbral sin mirar atrás.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

El destino no podía estar más en su contra esta noche o eso pensó apretando los dientes con fuerza e intentando con toda su fuerza de voluntad no chocar los dientes a causa del incesante frío que recorría su cuerpo empapado. Sus ropas se pegaban como segunda piel, finas gotas escurran de su cabello. Para colmar, los zapatos rechinaban cada a cada paso y comenzaba a exasperarle.

Cruzada de brazos, soportaba el frío. Elevó los ojos hasta toparse con espalda de Sasuke que caminaba frente a ella, firme y sin inmutarse a su estado. Ignoraba el rechinido y sus quejas en voz baja, lo sabía. Y lo peor es que no podía irse por su cuenta, la adquisición de respuestas la obligaban a seguirlo, y a él no le parecía importarle, pareciera que lo esperaba o de otra forma hubiera encontrado la forma de que así fuera.

En silencio, Sasuke se adentró debajo del arco de un puente del parque más cercano. Buscó con la mirada un contenedor de basura de metal y se acercó llevándose consigo varias botellas y pliegues de cartón dispersos en el suelo. Los lanzó al interior y extendió su mano para lanzar una pequeña bola de fuego. Inmediatamente se impregno en la basura y la llama avivó.

Sakura se quedó muda al verlo, trago grueso deteniéndose lejos de él. No creía todavía lo bizarro de la situación, tampoco pensó demasiado en como se propicio el fuego en el vagón. Ahora sabía la respuesta cual no quería creer.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí, congelándote toda la noche?

Dio un respingo. Él no la miraba, se concentraba en remover la basura con un palo y así avivar las llamas.

A regañadientes, admitió silenciosamente el frío y se apresuró a la fuente de calor, quedando frente a Sasuke con el recipiente entre ellos, extendió ligeramente sus manos a una distancia prudencial del fuego para no quemarse. Agradeció infinitamente la calidez que embargaba poco a poco su cuerpo.

Elevó la mirada cuando Sasuke retiró el palo y lo dejó apoyado en el contenedor. Sus ojos negros se enfocaron en ella y se sintió diminuta ante esa mirada seria. No expresaba demasiadas cosas.

—Eh... —murmuró de pronto Sakura recordando el fino y urgente detalle que él salvó su vida, eso jamás lo olvidaría. Lo menos que podía hacer era agradecerle—. Gracias por... salvarme de esos... hombres —La última palabra titubeo en sus labios. La confusión pintaba su rostro.

Y Sasuke lo notó.

—No es necesario un agradecimiento, señorita Haruno.

Al mencionar su nombre, retomó rigurosamente sus inquietudes.

—¿Cómo sabes mi verdadero...?

—¿Nombre? —completó, y se regañó silenciosamente por su imprudencia. Rápidamente intentó ocultarlo con otro dato—. Sé muchas cosas de ti, en eso consiste mi trabajo.

Perfecto, pensó sarcástico tras su frase, vaya manera de despistarla. No pasó desapercibido el gesto de ella, viéndolo con cierto temor, seguramente pensando que era un psicópata.

Después ella dispersó su gesto comprendiendo los antiguos encuentros, porque él estaba del otro lado del vagón, la inquietud de días atrás, sintiéndose vigilada a todo momento. Él hablaba de forma familiar y extrañamente no le parecía molesto. Pero le daba retorcijones en el estómago, y al ver cierto sarcasmo en los ojos de Sasuke le entraban dudas.

—¿Trabajo? —preguntó. Luego asaltó cierto detalle en particular, su mente trabajo rápido y se percató del repentino cambio de preguntas. No dudó en contrarrestar, las respuestas tildaban en él—. Un momento, intentas desviar mi atención. Contesta a la vez.

La exigencia de la chica dejaba en claro que no escaparía de la cuestión.

Sasuke dejó escapar aire entre los dientes. Ciertamente la situación se salió de control, esos hombres interfirieron en su misión: protegerla manteniendo la distancia. Su propia regla autoimpuesta que no le agrado a Kakashi en un principio, pero lo aceptó sin más.

No permaneció de brazos cruzados ante el peligro, y ahora enfrenta las consecuencias de su imprudencia. Se sintió tan natural decir su nombre y olvidar sus reglas. Era como si su corazón lo deseara desde hace tiempo.

Verla ahí, de pie frente a ella, las memorias de las que rememoraba se acercaban tan nítidamente. Se perdió un ellas unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Para empezar, no soy tan formal como piensas, entérate de una vez que la mayoría de las veces soy maleducado. Así que no esperes muchos modales de mi parte.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo comprendiendo escasamente el sentido de sus palabras. Él siguió removiendo la rama, y después, lo encaró una vez más.

—¿Y omitirás presentarte? —Su voz, sorprendentemente, no reflejó la inseguridad que sentía.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke —dijo escueto—. Y con referente a la segunda cuestión, me contrataron para protegerte del peligro.

—No corro ningún peligro —intervino Sakura.

La sonrisa desdeñosa del muchacho no le agrado.

—Haré que no escuché eso tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos que pasaste —advirtió.

Sakura murmuró algo intangible.

—¿Quién te contrato para protegerme? ¿Algún asesino en serie o un yuzuka?

Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa, las ocurrencias de Sakura le causaba cierta gracia. Pero al ver su rostro, supo que hablaba en serio. Le perturbó un poco el porqué llegaba a ese extremo. Aunque estaba muy lejos de atinar.

—Te advierto que lo sucedido, el hecho —aclaró Sakura rápidamente al ver que él enarcaba las cejas en un gesto de ironía—, ya me he acostumbrado un poco. Mi mala suerte había tardado en aparecer este mes.

La mirada de Sasuke se endureció al comprenderlo.

—¿No es la primera vez que te atacan?

Sakura apretó los labios, su antiguo rasgo de parlotear lo primero que viniera a su mente rasgó la inconciencia. Que excelente momento para salir a flote, se regañó.

Al pasar los minutos, solamente asintió con la cabeza reafirmándolo. Le pareció ver molestia en sus ojos negros antes de pasar a una capa de serenidad.

—¿Me dirás quién te contrato? —inquirió de vuelta.

La taladró con sus ojos negros, su gesto se tornó pensativo y retraído. Comenzó a sentir cierta incomodidad de tenerlo frente a ella, con su rostro iluminado por el fuego, observándola en silencio. Estuvo a punto de formular la misma pregunta cuando él separó los labios y habló.

—Tengo entendido que no recuerdas mucho. Por el momento dejémoslo que es un familiar tuyo.

¿Familiar? Se preguntó cautelosa. No tenía familia de sangre con vida. Su mamá era huérfana exceptuando su hermano mayor, ambos se separaron tiempo atrás y no mantenían una comunicación. Cuando sus padres murieron, buscaron a su tío por todos lados encontrándose con la fatídica noticia de su muerte, por ello consideraron darla en adopción hasta que apareció Tenten.

—Estoy comenzando a sospechar que te equivocaste de persona —dijo irracionalmente—. No tengo familia con vida. Ni hermanos, abuelos o tíos. Tenten es una prima lejana y la única sobreviviente del accidente donde murieron sus padres.

—Tal vez no haya muerto toda tu familia —Sasuke se agitó ligeramente el cabello, dispersando el exceso de agua en sus mechones—. Su preocupación de alejarte del peligro lo orillo a pedir mi ayuda. —Censuró un poco la historia. Muchos datos hirientes.

—Ya —Sakura volvió a asentir con la cabeza, no creyéndole del todo.

El muchacho lo sabía. Torció el gesto ante su falta de creencia.

—Tenía razón, creciste rodeado de costumbres humanas, por eso te es difícil aceptarlo.

Sin saber exactamente porque, a Sakura le molestó mucho su comentario por el tono en que empleó en su voz. Burla combinada con molestia, los gestos contribuían a la emoción.

—¿Qué quieres decir con costumbres humanas? —preguntó abriendo sus apreciados ojos, tanto que Sasuke temió que se le salieran de sus cuencas. Bastó unos segundos más para que ella llegara a una conclusión.

¿Le sería fácil aceptarlo si viniera del mismo lugar que él? ¿A dónde pertenecía? Se miró sus manos temblorosas. Su mirada intensa, sus palabras con trasfondo inimaginable, el hecho que se quedara particularmente callado ante su pregunta, abrió paso a muchas cuestiones.

Su cabeza iba a explotar, pero no le importó. Extraería las respuestas ahora que Sasuke abrió una brecha. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Acaso yo... ¿no soy humana?

El rostro de Sasuke se contrajo por un segundo, y Sakura aprovechó el momento.

—Dijiste que no era completamente mortal... como un humano lo es, ¿qué soy realmente? —Le clavó sus ojos verdes en la mente. Sasuke apretó los labios, indispuesto a contestar aquello. La desanimo, sus hombros cayeron más y negó con la cabeza, tan rápido que se lastimó el cuello—. Que absurda me escuché.

—¿Te parece absurdo que hayas sobrevivido a un ataque de hombres-lobos y una caída de más de diez metros a un lago helado?

Lo resumió tan sencillo, no le costó demasiado asimilarlo.

—Me parece absurdo que dos hombres se transformaran en Lobos del tamaño de un caballo, que tú pelearas contra ellos y salieras con vida del incendio, contando el hecho que pareces un humano, pero no lo eres. ¿No crees que es difícil considerar que me estoy volviendo loca al creer en cuentos de hadas?

La risa seca de él causó un estremecimiento, lo vio negar con la cabeza mientras jalaba los restos de su gabardina destrozada y las aventaba al fuego.

—Me parece de muy mal gusto que me confundas con un cuento de hadas, ¿crees que esto es una fantasía?

Le mostró la palma de su mano, y girándola hacia arriba una flama se presentó sobre su piel cual cerillo es encendido.

Sakura trago grueso y entrecerró los ojos.

—Tienes escondido un encendedor o algo parecido —refutó.

Sasuke cerró la palma de su mano y procedió a mirarla seriamente. Se arrancó el último pedazo de la gabardina y remango lo que quedaba de las mangas de su camisa negra. Rodeó el contenedor y extendió sus manos hacia ella.

Encogiéndose un poco a tenerlo se frente, bajó un poco la vista y la volvió a enfocar en él, desde ahí apreció su rostro, sereno mientras permanecía parcialmente quieto.

—¿Tienes curiosidad de averiguar si los tengo, señorita Haruno?

Ella dudó de la forma incrédula, la espina de lo racional no la dejaría en paz. Su mano se contrajo sobre la falda. Tras pensarlo un momento, alargó cuidadosamente su mano rozando la piel blanquecina del muchacho, no demostró inquietud al percibir lo tibio que resultó ser cuando debería estar helada por el chapuzón en el río. Sintió su mirada sobre ella, y prosiguió a mover las muñecas hacia arriba, no encontró nada.

Los dedos de Sasuke se extendieron nuevamente, liberando nuevas flamas pero bastante bajas para evitarle un daño. Sakura fue atraía, soltó una de las muñecas y sus dedos tocaron deliberadamente el fuego, el ardor y escozor invadió su piel obligándola a retirar la mano.

—Lo produce mi cuerpo —dijo con voz ronca—. Así que ya no puedes asegurar que soy parte de una fantasía.

El escalofrío que recorrió su columna resultó ser agradable. Sus dedos seguían aprensando la muñeca derecha del chico, una extraña sensación la embargó lentamente y quiso acercarse más a él. Lo miró confundida y devastada, ¿qué sucedía en realidad?

¿Quién era él?

¿Quién era ella?

Apretó los labios.

No es un cuento de hadas.

No es una fantasía.

Es la realidad.

—El mundo no es como lo conoces realmente, hay... —Dudó en decírselo, pero la forma en que Sakura lo miraba, buscando respuestas y su mano aprensada con fuerza alrededor de su muñeca, lo aturdía un poco—... Más misterios.

—¿Cómo que no soy humana? —cuestionó con un hilo de voz.

Hasta ese momento no lo dejó pasar. Realmente le preocupaba sus palabras, por una parte, explicaba demasiadas cosas de su comportamiento y rasgos físicos. Su oído afinado con el cual escuchaba perfectamente, más de lo que debería; cuando inesperadamente sus uñas se alargaban o que, al correr o caminar parecía una bala y debía moderar su caminata.

Sus agresiones a manos de esas personas, la forma que hablaban sus padres cuando creían que dormía, le ocultaron muchas cosas.

—Siempre supe que no era normal —dijo sin recibir respuesta de Sasuke, pero la respuesta era afirmativa.

—No lo somos —El duro recordatorio de su origen le dio un amargo sabor de boca. La miró largamente preguntándose si sería el momento adecuado para decírselo, bastó en ver sus ojos verdes decaídos. Desistió rápidamente.

Alejó las manos y ladeó el rostro. No se movió, ella tampoco temiendo a que su cuerpo no reaccionara de la misma forma que su mente, la información que recibió la digería lentamente para no aturdirse más de lo que ya estaba.

Las preguntas llegaron a su mente recorriendo cada parte, examinando a fondo todas las palabras, el significado y el tras fondo. Los enigmas surgieron uno tras otro, sin detenerse a considerar lo ilógico e irracional que resultaba.

Despegó sus labios e inmediatamente fue callada.

—Por hoy es todo lo que diré —protestó Sasuke. Tras dedicarle una mirada seria, se alejó de ella en busca de su arma—. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

A Sakura no pasó desapercibido el detalle.

"Por hoy" dos palabras que encierran una promesa silenciosa. Debería asustarla, debería temerle, debería huir de él. Sin embargo, se encontró deseosa. No era completamente ignorante e ingenua para obviar este suceso, los hombres que se convirtieron en Lobos enormes, Sasuke —un completo desconocido— apareciendo con sus habilidades extraordinarias para salvarle.

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, se palpo las piernas tocando las mayas negras rasgadas y mojadas, le incomodaba la humedad de sus piernas. Consideró retirarse la blusa puesto que debajo portaba una más delgada, pero lo pensó dos veces y prefirió pasar un poco de frío a enfrentar la situación incómoda que se presentaría con Sasuke cerca.

Un inusual movimiento de él captó su atención: retiraba su camisa de botones, estirando los brazos, se fijó en los músculos de su espalda contraerse por el movimiento, su piel de la misma tonalidad que su cara y manos.

Sus mejillas ardieron cuando él dio media vuelta a su franco derecho, elevó la mirada. Sería atrevido de su parte si continuaba viéndolo.

Pero lo notó. Las marcas rojas y abultadas invadían parte de su hombro. Lo que le intrigó genuina mente sobre la mordida del lupino, deberían ser heridas abiertas. No olfateaba la sangre. ¿Se cerraron en tan poco tiempo?

—¿Y tu herida?

La espalda de Sasuke se tensó ligeramente ante el movimiento de sus brazos, al voltear a ella y ver que impedía a toda costa enfocarlo le causo gracia, sobre todo el pequeño sonrojo que acudió a sus mejillas al verlo semidesnudo. Él no tenía ningún problema, le importaba poco su pudor.

—Mis heridas se cierran por si solas si no son tan graves—rechistó, le dedicó una mirada analítica, no había rastro de rasguño en su piel—. En cuanto a ti... las heridas deberían regenerarse un poco más rápido que las mías.

Dejándola con ese dato, le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Continuarían su caminata a casa de la chica, cuanto antes esté ahí mejor para él.

Sakura aprensó el paso hasta quedar a su lado llena de supersticiones. La indiferencia en el semblante de Sasuke daba entrada a ignorar sus inquietudes y cualquier cosa relacionado a más allá de lo ocurrido. No le pareció completamente justo pero terminó por agradecerlo silenciosamente. Era mucha información que procesar.

Caminaron por los callejones del barrio. Sakura también noto otra atribución en él parecida a la suya: la vista que se adaptaba a la oscuridad. Sasuke se movía cautelosamente, alertó a su alrededor sin necesidad de necesitar la luz de los faroles.

Después de cruzar dos intersecciones, se adentraron a un callejón más iluminado. La chica notó los edificios que se extendían hasta el cielo, entre las ventanas colgaban cuerdas donde reposaba todo tipo de ropa. Obstruían las luces de los faroles. Los alaridos de los perros irrumpieron el ambiente, se escuchaban lejanos, pero no evitó que tensara el cuerpo temiendo a que en cualquier momento aparecerían aquellas enormes criaturas.

—Son simples perros, lo mucho que pueden hacer es ladrar —dijo Sasuke de repente.

—Y-yo no dije nada —rechistó Sakura apresurando el paso.

Se detuvo a la par que Sasuke, intrigada, lo miró acercarse a la pared de la izquierda. Sin media palabra de por medio, lo vio comenzar a escalar apoyándose a las ventanas, moviéndose con rapidez y precisión, parecía que no veía por dónde pisaba pues la confianza le daba la certeza.

Quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, asombrada y anonada. Él lo hacia sin ningún esfuerzo, como si estuviese acostumbrado a la actividad. Se miró las manos preguntándose si era capaz de hacer eso. Estuvo tentada a intentarlo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, él aterrizó de pie a su lado, asustándola. Lanzó un grito ahogado y su corazón se aceleró a niveles insospechables. Llevándose una mano a su pecho, lo encaró con la cara contraída.

—¡No me asustes así! —gruñó después de controlar su aliento.

—Deberías estar más atenta —dijo él sin inmutarse a su ceño fruncido. Le tendió una blusa blanca, similar a la que traía puesta. Ella lo recibió, inspeccionándola—. Cámbiate la blusa, debes tener frío.

Aquella muestra de consideración la tomo con la guardia baja. Más al ver que él se daba la media vuelta mientras se colocaba una simple camisa oscura con mangas cortas, después fijar su vista en la calle no le aseguraba que...

Dudó un segundo.

—No tengo toda la noche —Sasuke comenzaba a irritarse de que no se apurara.

—¿Cómo sé que no voltearás cuando me esté cambiando? —previno ella apretando la blusa contra su pecho.

Escuchó perfectamente un ligero bufido de su parte, intuyó una sonrisa de lado.

—Supongamos que lo hago —dijo sarcástico con un deje de burla—. ¿No crees que sería un precio justo por haberte salvado la vida?

Sakura boqueó sin encontrar las palabras correctas para insultarlo. Descarado. Cínico. Idiota. El sonrojo acudió de nuevo a sus mejillas y apretó los dientes conteniendo sus ganas de golpearlo.

—Eres un...

—Soy todo lo que pensaste —objetó conteniendo su gracia—. Ahora, ponte la blusa y marchémonos, debemos salir de las calles si no queremos que ellos nos encuentren.

Esto bastó de incentivo.

Sasuke permaneció mirando el asfalto de la calle con gesto pensativo. El silencio le obligaba a pensar con claridad. Elevó una mano y la miró, inspeccionándola. Aún sentía el calor de la piel de Sakura sobre sus muñecas, un tacto que bastó para que su corazón latiera desenfrenado, lo extraño era que su mente no encontraba nombre a esa sensación.

O se negaba a encontrarlo.

Sus ideas arraigadas se apoderaban de él a cada segundo, batallando con la realidad. Sakura en verdad estaba ahí, la había salvado y tocado, su calor, sus ojos verdes mirándolo con varias emociones encontradas. Era real, no una ilusión. Su rostro...

Una punzada atacó su cabeza, se llevó la mano automáticamente a ese lugar, apretando los dientes ante el dolor.

Otra punzada y se doblegó un poco. No... pensó.

No quería recordar.

No quería sentir dolor.

No quería pensar en lo que sucedería después.

—Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien?

La voz preocupada de Sakura lo trajo abruptamente al presente. Se enderezó de sopetón y la miró con sus pupilas dilatadas a causa de la aceleración, su pecho subía y bajaba sin cesar, sus fosas nasales se expandieron unos segundos antes de recuperar el habla. Ella estaba preocupada, lo veía en sus genuinos ojos brillantes, inquietos por una respuesta.

—Estoy bien.

—Pero...

Sasuke la dejó con la palabra en la boca y siguió andando. Escuchó algo parecido a un insulto y "todavía que me preocupo por él" y el andar de sus pisadas. Soltó una media sonrisa, pensó que no sería una pesada experiencia tratar de cerca con Sakura, lo sorprendía con sus comentarios sarcásticos y pesados, y a la vez, su preocupación sincera y genuina. Al parecer se esforzaba en ocultar su lado bondadoso.

¿Por qué? Se preguntó a su vez. ¿Qué la obligó a hacerlo?

El trayecto fue un poco más relajado. A estas alturas Sakura dejó de preguntarse porque él parecía conocer dónde vivía. Sabía que debía asustarle que un desconocido estuviera al tanto de ella, pero contando que un supuesto familiar lo contrato para protegerla... le daba material para pensar e investigar por su cuenta.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, se trataría de alguien lejano. Un tío o abuelo perteneciente a otro mundo, al que Sasuke y ella venían. Digiriendo cada detalle, intentaba unir puntos de aspecto a acontecimientos del pasado. Recordando algunas pláticas de sus padres cuando seguían con vida, siempre hablaban en susurros y evitaban mencionar algo fuera de lo común.

Una en particular, platicaban sobre ella y su futuro. Hana se preocupaba por el día en que ellos no existieran, ¿Qué haría ella sola? No había nadie que pudiera hacerse cargo de su custodia, pero inmediatamente Kizashi la detenía objetando que no se mortificara más de lo necesario, vivirían más tiempo para buscar un tutor adecuado mientras ellos llegaban.

Tutor adecuado. Ellos. ¿Quiénes serían?

¿Alguien como Sasuke?

Cierta pregunta la asaltó, fijó su vista en las manos del muchacho y permaneció pensativa.

—Sasuke, tengo una pregunta.

—El tiempo ha culminado —dijo él de inmediato. Ahora sabía a que se debía el repentino silencio de la chica—. Mañana responderé tus preguntas dentro de las posibilidades.

—Pero no es referente a mi origen o la persona quien te contrato.

—La respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

Sakura lo ignoró y procedió a soltarlo.

—¿Eres alguna clase de Ghost Rider?

La pausa de Sasuke fue demasiado corta.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

—Es una teoría, ya que no me dices nada de lo que eres, como punto de partida tome que generas fuego, aunque parece que es solamente por tus palmas.

—También puedo expulsarlo por la boca.

—Eso refuerza mi teoría —dijo satisfecha.

El repentino cambio de actitud de la chica lo dejó dislocado. Mira que compararlo con un personaje de película... no la culpaba, debía sentirse abrumada por la situación y sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Pero eso no quería decir que le dejaría tener una superstición equivocada.

—No, Sakura. No soy un Ghost Rider.

—¿Antorcha humana?

—Deja de compararme con personajes de comics —refunfuñó él, hastiado. Daba gracias que estaban a unos metros de su casa.

Antes de que ella pudiera lanzar otra suposición y Sasuke gruñera, el chico se detuvo al pie de la acera. Sakura notó que de frente apareció el edificio en donde vivía. Se sorprendió que hayan llegado tan rápido, ni siquiera lo notó.

Atravesaron la calle desierta, a media noche no quedaban muchas personas que transitaran en un tramo oscuro, el farol continuó seguía fundido desde hace tres días, observó Sakura y vagamente se preguntó que habría ocasionado el corto. Tenían que reemplazar el regulador de la cuadra completa.

Apenas se acercaba a la esquina y vio a Tenten salir de la entrada, se veía apurada mientras se colocaba a tientas un abrigo.

—¿Tenten? —confundida, entrecerró los ojos. Pase a la distancia advirtió de su rostro teñido de preocupación—. Oh... mi celular estaba en mi mochila —gimió al caer en cuenta de que lo más seguro era que la llamó saltando de inmediato a buzón.

Se golpeó la frente con la mano. Sasuke la miró de soslayo.

—Que está en el fondo del lago —dijo casualmente.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada nada grata.

—Se preguntará que estuve haciendo...

Dejó de hablar. Pronto vio un aura azul celeste rodeando el cuerpo de Tenten, se le secó la boca. No preguntó nada, ya no debería impresionarla.

Se distrajo. El brazo de Sasuke se ciñó en sus hombros, se tensó y tragó grueso, Tenten los vio demasiado pronto, tanto que apenas fue capaz de disimular una sonrisa nerviosa, sería un milagro si no se daba cuenta.

El aliento de Sasuke rozó su oreja, mucha cercanía, pensó encogiéndose de hombros. Su prima se acercaba rápidamente.

—No puede saber nada de esto, ¿entendiste? Por el momento tienes que mentirle.

La chica apretó los labios, no le gustaba mentir, pero contando con los hechos ocurridos... lo más seguro Tenten quisiera mandarla a un manicomio si se enteraba. Tuvo que reprimir su conciencia y asintió sin más. La vio disminuir su paso y mirar con desconfianza a Sasuke que retiró su brazo sin alejarse de ella.

Tenten se detuvo frente a ellos, su mirada escéptica no se hizo esperar.

—Sakura, ¿dónde estabas?

La aludida tragó grueso y se preparo a mentir, rogaba que le saliera natural. Recordó todas las veces que lo hizo para no preocuparla, haciendo gala de ello, separó sus labios.

—El viejo cerró tarde el restaurante, y los metros estaban atascados de gente —dijo, y se sorprendió que le saliera tan natural. Fijó su vista al suelo y se dio cuenta del pequeño temblor de sus manos, tuvo que esconderlas detrás de la espalda para que Tenten no se diera cuenta.

—¿Y por eso no contestabas el celular? —Tenten miró a Sasuke, él permaneció en silencio percibiendo su precaución.

—Pues...

—Se la robaron —dijo Sasuke al ver que Sakura movía nerviosamente sus ojos, le dio un pequeño pellizco en el brazo sin que Tenten lo viera, logró que se calmara y dejara de mover tanto sus ojos—. La asaltaron al subir al metro.

Tenten abrió sus ojos y casi se lanza sobre Sakura.

—¡Por Dios!

Sakura se percató de la ligera mueca de molestia que cruzó el rostro del azabache, le pareció ver un gesto de ironía al alzar espontáneamente los ojos al cielo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hicieron daño? —preguntó preocupada mientras la inspeccionaba de todos lados. Ignoró su ropa húmeda.

—Sí, afortunadamente él me ayudó a pasar la crisis —Sakura apuntó a Sasuke.

Pasé a el hecho de que le haya ayudado, Tenten no dejó de mirarlo con desconfianza. Algo en su apariencia y el gesto no le agradaba.

—¿Y tú eres...? —Los ojos chocolates lo examinaron de cerca.

—Un amigo de la escuela. Decidí acompañarla para que no estuviera sola —Sasuke se encogió de hombros, y luego añadió—: Deberían entrar ya, es peligroso andar de noche.

—Tienes razón... Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi prima. Ahora, si nos permites...

Aún recelosa dio la media vuelta y murmuró una orden para que Sakura la siguiera. No se tragaba del todo las bastas respuestas y eso lo sabían ambos jóvenes, pero conque no preguntara más —por el momento— se daban por satisfechos.

Sasuke se inclinó ligeramente a Sakura una vez que Tenten se alejó, no sin lanzarles miradas de soslayo, apurando con la propia a la pelirrosa.

—Dale evasivas si te pregunta más. Asumiré que podrás manejar la situación, ¿o también necesitas que salve tu conciencia? —preguntó burlón.

Recibió otra mirada asesina y Sakura se alejó de él agitando su mano. Sonrió de lado al verla avanzar a paso marcado, completamente molesta por su comentario. Su gesto se desvaneció en una milésima de segundo.

—Una última cosa, señorita.

Se detuvo, quiso seguir caminando a donde Tenten le aguardaba con impaciencia, pero la forma en que le habló la obligó a girarse a él. Su rostro serio la recibió, y una extraña emoción tan perturbadora brillaron en sus ojos negros.

—No salgas sola a la calle.

Y con esa última advertencia, aturdida, Sakura ingreso al edifico, con el creciente sentimiento que aquellos hombres la buscarían y la atraparían. Miró la espalda de Tenten y rogó para que nada malo le ocurriese a su prima por ella, jamás se lo perdonaría.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Kakashi permaneció quieto, de pie al ras del edificio. No apartó la vista de la ventana del segundo piso al encenderse después de permanecer en las penumbras por unas largas horas. Un movimiento a sus espaldas debió alertarlo, pero no con él.

—¿Tuvieron complicaciones? —inquirió echándole una mirada a Sasuke por el rabillo. Claramente no obvio su pantalón y botas empapadas.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor, buscando a Karin o Suigetsu, supuso que se habría ido después de esperarlo por bastante tiempo.

—¿Y los demás? —Cuando quería atrasar una respuesta contestaba con otra pregunta.

—Marcharon hace rato, al parecer Suigetsu fue convocado por su alfa, no quiere levantar sospechas —afirmó con sus ojos inquietos—. Karin se quedó un poco más compartiendo información. Ahora, responde a mi pregunta inicial.

Por algo son tío y sobrina, pensó Sasuke con cierta gracia. Después lanzó un suspiro mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo, de ahí sacó dos collares: el que pertenecía a Sakura y el suyo. Dejó que Kakashi tomara el de la esfera verde.

—Dos hombres lobos intentaron llevarse a Sakura en el metro —contestó al fin. Logró ver preocupación en los ojos del Cazador al devolverle el collar—. Te resumiré que saltamos a un lago y, como vez, la traje a salvo.

—¿Ellos están ligados a la manada de Iván?

—Quien sabe —lo dijo tan indiferente que cualquiera pensaría la falta de tacto en él, pero su voz contenía la frustración al carecer de tal dato—. Pero uno de ellos mencionó que tenían un Alfa, así que no son criaturas solitarias. Iván es el único Alfa de la zona.

—A parte de ti.

Kakashi vio la mueca de incomodidad del chico. Le molestaba que le recordaran constantemente el hecho, sabía que lo detestaba, pero no podía negar sus beneficios. Los rastros desaparecieron y después vino el ceño fruncido.

Sin más, ambos volvieron su vista al edificio notando cierta irregularidad.

Desde ahí Tenten hablaba con Sakura en la entrada, la maleta apoyada a su lado y los abrazos que brindaba a su prima daba por hecho una salida segura. Después de una prolongada despedida, un taxi arribó en la acera. El chófer ayudó a subir la maleta y Tenten se despidió una vez más antes de subir al auto.

Este desapareció en la siguiente curva. Sakura nunca piso la banqueta, se subió corriendo a toda velocidad y, una vez dentro de su zona de confort, protegió la ventana deslizando las cortinas y apagó las luces.

—Se va con su jefe cuando tienen viaje de negocios en el extranjero —dijo Kakashi solemne recordando la información proporcionada por Karin.

Sasuke miró intensamente la ventana, esperando que Sakura apareciera entre el pliegue de las cortinas. Una idea fugaz cruzo por su mente, la desechó por completo. Ya había pasado un tiempo con ella, rompió su regla autoimpuesta, no permitiría que...

—¿Puedes quedarte cerca de Sakura mientras investigó a esos hombres?

A esto se refería. Gruñó amargándose el rato. Maldición, Kakashi orillándolo a seguir a su lado. Se irritó en un principio, no dejó que se viera.

—¿Qué tan cerca te refieres?

Kakashi sonrió, un hoyuelo se formó en su mejilla derecha y la forma en que lo miró no le gusto para nada. atinó a resoplar silenciosamente y refunfuñar a medida que daba la media vuelta y se alejaba.

—Está la pagarás muy caro, Kakashi.

—Lo tomaré como un agradecimiento.

La burla y diversión del hombre lo irritó, y más al saber que él sabía de sus más íntimas intensiones y pensamientos.

Muy en el fondo no le desagradaba estar muy cerca de ella.

Pero no lo admitiría nunca, aunque le rompieran una pierna. Prefería arder en fuego de nuevo antes de hacerlo.

—Iré a recoger el auto.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Bosque del norte.  
Madrugada.

Un golpe en las costillas y se obligó a reprimir el grito que amenazó sus labios.

Intentó arrastrase lo más lejos que le permitían sus extremidades, soltó un gemido ahogado cuando un pie aprensó su espalda, deteniéndolo de toda actividad. Apoyó su cabeza en la tierra y hojas secas del bosque, buscando el aire que carecía.

Su visión nublada apenas notó el rostro del hombre parado a su lado.

El que todos temían y algunos respetaban.

Al que odiaba con todo su ser.

—¿Me dirás quién es la chica y por qué la defiende el otro Alfa?

La voz de su Alfa era un mandato, pero se resistía a obedecerla.

Le ha soportado demasiadas cosas, asesinatos, injusticias, humillaciones.

Jamás delataría a Sakura, nunca. No merecía que sufriera por su causa. Aunque sospechaba con urgencia que con o sin su ayuda lo sabría pronto.

—Nunca... te lo diré —Apenas artículo.

Iván, un hombre mayor cuyos ojos rojos brillaron de rabia, lanzó la pierna hacia atrás y posteriormente le propino otra patada en el estómago. Su miembro más rebelde se negaba a obedecer su voz de mando.

Unos golpes más y la sangre empapo las hojas secas. La rabia que sentía no sería borrada por nada. Retiró su pierna y miró al que lo inmovilizaba.

—Llévalo a la fosa con los demás —ordenó. Le clavó su mirada intensa—. Por más que intentes ocultar la verdad, terminaré matándola frente a tus ojos solamente por diversión.

Suigetsu lanzó una risa ahogada intrigando y enojando más a Iván.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso imbécil?

El albino mostró sus dientes ensangrentados.

—El que terminará muerto serás tú.

Espera y verás, pensó confiado tras recibir otro golpe.

Lo que vio en los ojos de Sasuke días anteriores, cuando se encontraba cara a cara para relevar la vigilancia, no era precisamente un sentimiento inaudito o forzado como pensó al principio cuando hablaron de ella.

No. Vio decisión en su mirada, la misma que una persona interpondría su propia vida por otra, pero no por ser benevolente o humanitario. Por supuesto que no. Sasuke no era ese tipo de persona.

Lo vio décadas atrás, todas las vidas que arrebato sin titubear, barriendo la zona sin la más mínima consideración. Sus ojos no tenían otro propósito más que eliminar a sus enemigos, los propios, sin defender a nadie.

Volvió a reír.

No sabían con quién se metían. Un Alfa de verdad tenía el instinto muy marcado de defender a los suyos, y desde el momento que Sasuke miró a Sakura, no lo evitó. Suigetsu supo que la defendería con su propia vida si era necesario tras ver en las propias memorias de sus compañeros como se suscito la pelea en el metro.

En todo momento la protegió.

Solamente esperen y verán, podrán arrebatársela de sus manos, pero jamás lograran aplacarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal este giro de acontecimientos? ¿Les está intrigado, o por el contrario, aburriendo de sobremanera?
> 
> Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo, en serio no sé cómo me soportan XD
> 
> ¡Alela-chan fuera!


	6. |5| Convicción sincera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Señorita Fujioka...
> 
> —Haruno. —Lo interrumpió con voz ahogada—. Sabe que mi verdadero apellido es Haruno, ¿no es así, tío Kakashi?

Año 2016  
13 de abril.  
Tokio, Japón.  
Noche.

Cerró la puerta silenciosamente, sin intenciones de alertar a sus hermanos. Solamente tomaría las llaves de la pared, daría media vuelta y saldría con las mismas, esperando que sus dotes sigilosos sirvieran esta ocasión. No quería verlos y escuchar sus regaños, bastante tenía con su propio su humor huraño de estar cerca de Sakura porque provocaba sensaciones que creía muertas.

Y apenas tuvo contacto con ella.

El sonido de sus botas lo delató, el rechinido contra el azulejo —ese sonido desquiciante—. Cerró los ojos maldiciendo su suerte, el abrirlos se encontró con Itachi, de pie frente a él dirigiéndole una mirada severa. Mayormente Hikoro era la que estaba molesta, no él. Así que supo que está vez se extralimitó en su desaparición.

Suspiró incorporándose a medias y finalmente se adentró sin tomarse la delicadeza de quitarse las botas mojadas. Pasó de largo dirigiéndose al pasillo dispuesto a terminar la conversación próxima.

—Sasuke, sé muy bien que te vales por ti mismo. Pero ten consideración de Hikoro, ha estado muy preocupada —dijo Itachi andando detrás de él.

—Si pierdo la cabeza tendrá una preocupación menos.

—Sasuke.

La voz autoritaria de su hermano lo obligó a frenar en seco, lo miró duramente. Sus ojos se parecían mucho a los de él, dos perlas negras sin fondo, un espacio infinito. Solamente por eso se envolvió en negación. Lo sabía. La única diferencia: Itachi revelaba abierta sus emociones constantemente.

Sasuke no. Por eso no quería aceptar la preocupación reflejada en los ojos contrarios.

No quería confiar en ellos y luego ser traicionado.

—Mira, Itachi, no estuve haciendo nada fuera de lo normal.

—Base a cuidar a Sakura, vaya información que compartes —espetó entornando los ojos—. Sabes muy bien que estamos contigo en esto. No lo compliques más.

Sonrió sardónico a sabiendas que ese gesto crispaba los nervios de Itachi.

—¿Algo más hermano mayor? —inquirió con ironía.

Itachi endureció el gesto. Sasuke lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y se adentró finalmente al que era su dormitorio, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Dejó de apretar los brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Quería culpar a su hermano por el escaso avance de su relación fraternal, no lo hizo. Contuvo las ganas de reclamarle su ausencia y preocupar innecesariamente a Hikoro. En cambio, se quedó ahí, plantado en medio del pasillo observando la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

Siempre se imaginaba que él saldría de ahí admitiendo que ellos hacían lo mejor que podían para sobrellevar el vínculo sin importar su origen, y que él también lo intentaría.

"Les daré una oportunidad".

Lo único que deseaba escuchar de él.

Necesitaba una estrecha brecha, y bastaría para mostrarle que no estaba equivocado al confiar en ellos. Los que deberían ser sus enemigos naturales. Una misera oportunidad de hacerle saber que estaban ahí, contra todo pronóstico. ¿Qué más pruebas quería?

—¿Dónde está Sasuchi? —Al cabo de unos minutos, Hikoro salió de la cocina con las mejillas arreboladas por el calor de la estufa. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

Itachi le devolvió el gesto con desgano, lamentándose que pronto se le borraría la sonrisa. La empujó delicadamente al extenso ventanal y apuntó hacia el estacionamiento. Desde ahí ambos se percataron de la silueta de Sasuke moverse entre los autos hasta dar con el suyo. Se adentró rápidamente y no tardó en partir rumbo a la carretera.

De inmediato el desánimo atacó a la joven, agachó la mirada y apretó los labios.

Itachi la miró compartiendo la emoción.

—No vino a quedarse. Ahora que está Kakashi comenzará a quedarse con él.

—¿Por qué no con nosotros? ¡Somos sus hermanos! —exclamó ella herida.

Sabía más que nadie la aberración que Sasuke les profesó en un principio, ¿seguiría sintiendo lo mismo? El temor la atacó, su relación de hermanos no era la mejor del mundo, pero tampoco la peor de todas, ¿verdad? Él se quedaba ocasionalmente y los trataba con esa actitud arrogante y maleducada suya.

Incluso bromeaba de sus espantosas comidas, se veía normal. Pero desde la muerte de Mikoto él no fue el mismo. Se regocijaba cuando Sasuke aparecía en la cocina alegando que no quería ser intoxicado y preparaba el desayuno. Había días en que se distanciaba y los ignoraba, y otros que parecía tan cercano a ellos.

Pareciera que estuviera en una batalla interna con sus constantes cambios de humor, a poco de decidir si darles o no la llave para entrar a su espacio de confort.

—Todavía tiene miedo a que lo traicionemos —dijo Itachi con tristeza.

—No lo haremos, ¿cierto? Somos sus hermanos mayores —murmuró entristecida—. La única familia que tiene —se dijo, no creyéndose del todo.

El azabache no apartó su atención del auto saliendo del estacionamiento a toda marcha.

—Hasta ahora no maldije ser un Cazador... —exhaló, pareció más un lamento—, Sasuke rehúye de nosotros por esa cuestión.

La mirada de Hikoro le hizo saber que estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Ambos maldecían ser los grandes y heroicos Cazadores de los que tanto hablaban sus enemigos con tanto añico y rencor.

Los que jamás cometen errores.

Los que se arrepentían de sus actos.

Los más puros que habitaban la tierra.

Patrañas.

Ellos debían eliminar a toda criatura abominable y detestable del mundo Sobrenatural sin reparar en sus sentimientos.

Vampiros, los que le arrebatan la vida a los humanos.

Hombres-Lobos, enloquecidos por poderío y volubles ante las circunstancias.

Hombres felinos, astutos asesinos y mentirosos de primera.

Demonios, con sus asquerosas trampas.

Monstruos, no son más que cucarachas sin mucho que prestar.

Y Mestizos, seres con una mezcla de sangre arraigada y aborrecida por todos.

La misma especie a la que pertenece su hermano, quién debieron matar desde el primer día que se cruzaron sus caminos.  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
"Madrugada"

Para entrar forzó la puerta.

Bastó con empujarla un poco.

Precavido que el ruido haya despertado a Sakura, fue hasta la habitación y se asomó por el umbral. Ella apenas se acomodó de lugar y pasó un brazo debajo de la almohada, no dio otras señas de levantarse.

Evitó la tentación de adentrarse y cerró la puerta. Caminó de vuelta a la sala quitándose la chaqueta que recogió de su habitación, recordando las palabras de Itachi una y otra vez. Su mirada cargada de sentimiento.

No se atrevió a enfrentar a Hikoro, era más intensa que Itachi en ese aspecto, no se limitaría a quedarse de brazos cruzados a su negación, rebatiría cada argumento que saliera de su boca.

Por lo pronto dejaría de lado sus problemas y dormiría en paz, mañana pensará en las consecuencias. No podrían ser peores de lo que son, ¿no?

Sentándose en el sillón, escuchó atentamente el silencio a su alrededor. Tenía su propia esencia: el viseo e intensidad de su conciencia, incluso tranquila, era irrumpida por el lejano sonido de las ambulancias en camino a un pobre cuerpo que salvar.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en su propia respiración, intentando captar algo inusual en el ambiente, su olfato no enfrento a nadie indeseado a más de un par de metros.

El aullido que quebró la tranquilidad de las calles caló en sus oídos. Despegó lentamente los párpados y se fijó en la ventana de la cocina, apenas vio el cielo oscuro rebosante de unas cuantas estrellas. No se molestó en levantarse, interpretando el llamado a los miembros de la manada de Iván, supo que se trataba de una reunión en alguna parte del bosque.

Aún con ese pensamiento, se recostó sobre el sillón y dejó que sus músculos se relajaran. Confiado que ese día podría descansar, se sumergió en un sueño liviano y profundo de mente. No atacarían hoy, no después del fracaso en el secuestro.  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
14 de abril.  
Mañana.

Despertó sobresaltada, con la boca abriéndose y cerrándose sin parar tratando de atrapar el aire que sus pulmones le exigieron. El vuelco en su corazón la recibió de la inconsciencia, dándole un amargo sabor de boca. Se tocó el pecho, pensando que faltaría esa parte importante, sintió sus propios latidos contra su mano y respiró tranquila.

¿Qué fue lo que soñé?, pensó atemorizada. El sentimiento de pérdida y dolor persistía, ¿algún recuerdo? Se tocó su frente sudorosa. No estaba acostumbrada a estos cambios bruscos cuando debería estarlo, no era la primera vez y seguramente no sería la última.

Temblando ligeramente, se sentó de sopetón. Los rayos de luz que se filtraban entre las cortinas se percibían más claras de lo normal. Temió ver la hora de su reloj digital, dio un brinco al ver los números, treinta minutos de retraso.

—No puede ser —masculló quitándose la sábana a pataletas.

Se levantó de un saltó. Tomándose el tiempo para estirar su cuerpo y soltar un bostezo, caminó rápidamente por el pasillo hasta la sala. Prepararía primero un desayuno rápido de café cargado y unas tostadas, después tomaría su ducha.

Apenas puso un pie en la sala y se quedó estática, lanzó un grito de sorpresa producido por el susto de muerte que se llevó al ver a alguien acostado en el sillón de la sala, profundamente dormido hasta que su voz lo despertó de una manera nada agradable.

Sasuke se movió bruscamente aferrándose a la katana apoyada en la mesita, sus ojos volaron por toda la habitación hasta toparse con Sakura y su mueca incrédula. Dejó caer su cabeza en el sillón y cerró los ojos, ignorándola por completo.

—¿Qué haces en durmiendo en mi sillón? —Sakura se tambaleó a un lado, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina—. Espera, ¿cómo entraste?

Recordó que aseguró todo antes de irse a dormir.

—Haces muchas preguntas —cuchicheó él malhumorado.

—¿En serio? —El sarcasmo en su voz dejó ver su propia molestia—. Podría ser porque hay un desconocido dentro de mi casa, durmiendo cómodamente en el sillón.

—Cuidarte es un trabajo de tiempo completo —rechistó él por fin abriendo sus ojos, la miró desde ahí enarcando una ceja al ver su molestia—. Puedo ser muy resistente físicamente, pero necesito dormir de vez en cuando.

Y dicho esto, agarró la chaqueta de cuero —que cayó con anterioridad al suelo por sus movimientos— y la colocó sobre su rostro, cubriéndose de toda queja.

—Ah, creo que se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela. —Su voz sonó amortiguada por la obstrucción de la prenda—. Será mejor que comiences con tus diligencias.

No previno que Sakura se acercará hasta el sillón y le apartara de sopetón la chaqueta, iba a renegar hasta que vio su rostro cerca del suyo. Se había inclinado y lo señalaba con su dedo, su mueca de molestia y a la vez desafiante a su cinismo lo dejó un poco embelesado.

—Estás muy equivocado si piensas que lo haré estando tú acostado en el sillón. —Entrecerró sus ojos verdes—. Te pediré amablemente que abandones mi casa, a menos que alerte a los vecinos. 

Sasuke no se dejó intimidar por una pequeña chica que causaba más gracia que miedo al tratar de sonar ruda. Le sonrió de lado.

—Me quedaré, quiero ver qué tipo de excusa inventas.

La chica aspiró bruscamente por la nariz mientras se apartaba. Era cierto lo que dijo él, carecía de modales y tacto para hablarle. Lo miró con irritación desde arriba y se giró a la puerta dispuesta a cumplir con su palabra, exhaló aire, cerrando los ojos se preparó.

—¡AYU...!

Una mano cubrió inmediatamente su boca. Abrió los ojos y fulminó con la mirada a Sasuke con sus propios ojos calculadores y una mueca de inconformidad.

—Eres imprudente, señorita —refutó. Sería inconveniente y fastidioso lidiar con personas curiosas tan temprano—. Retiraré mi mano, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella habló contra su mano, no entendió nada, pero le pareció divertido verla irritada.

—Si no gritas, te daré esto. —Alzó al aire dos collares.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron más, enfocándolos en los objetos. La mano de su boca se retiró lentamente mientras ella recibía en las propias el único regalo que conservaba de sus padres.

—Pensé que los había perdido... —murmuró consternada.

Sasuke no comentó nada, contemplado el alivió espontáneo que embargó a Sakura. Por primera vez desde sus remotos y borrosos sueños, vio una sonrisa plagada de felicidad y agradecimiento.

Totalmente dirigida a él.

Aturdido, apenas escuchó el gracias brotando de sus labios. Asintió aparentando indiferencia, rápidamente se alejó de ella, ignorando el susurro de su mente que le aconsejaba dar media vuelta y correr lo más lejos posible. Huyendo de sus propios recuerdos que entre momentos se volvían nítidos con voces distantes y entrecortadas.

Se tocó la frente y suspiró. A buena hora su mente decidía perturbarlo.

«—Dáselo cuando se separé de mí.

Era su propia voz, serena y aterciopelada.

—Sasuke, tú nunca te separaras de ella...

La esencia femenina, una voz delicada y temerosa.

—El collar ocultara su presencia de los ojos curiosos. Sé que se lo darás en el momento indicado.

Una tristeza que nunca llegó a imaginar que vendría de él, se impregnó en sus palabras.

—La ocultara de los infames, la mantendrá segura hasta que vuelva a ella».

Gimió por debajo por la punzada que atacó su cabeza.

—Te llevaré a la escuela, date prisa o se hará más tarde. —La apuró con el fin de quedarse solo y pensar en sus recuerdos.

Sakura lo miró con extrañeza. Dio por sentado que seguía adormilado, y un poco más confiada, pero sin perderlo de vista, desapareció por el pasillo cerrando la puerta de su habitación con pestillo.

Se sorprendió, una vez más, al salir de su habitación y encontrar el desayuno en la mesa: huevos estrellados sobre tostadas, café caliente y humeante junto al jugo fresco de naranja   
Se sorprendió, una vez más, al salir de su habitación y encontrar el desayuno en la mesa: huevos estrellados sobre tostadas, café caliente y humeante junto al jugo fresco de naranja. Sería la perfecta imagen de un desayuno decente.

Comieron en un parcial silencio, donde Sakura lanzaba preguntas ocasionales y Sasuke respondía con evasivas cuando consideraba que la verdad podría perturbarla. Cuando ella preguntó sus habilidades culinarias, él respondió con un toque de humor.

—Cuando tienes una hermana cuya afición es intoxicarte, debes tomar medidas desesperadas.

Sakura se rio disimuladamente y siguió comiendo.

Después de limpiar, salieron a prisas del departamento. A este punto se dejó de cuestionar cómo es que Sasuke sabía casi todo de ella: en donde trabajaba, sus horarios, los lugares que visitaba frecuentemente. Tampoco es que confiara ciegamente en él, pero el hecho de que le haya salvado el pellejo —y siguiera protegiéndola— y devuelto sus collares contribuyo a no seguir tan renuente ante su presencia.

Al bajar hasta la banqueta, se detuvo en seco al ver un auto frente al edificio, no fue porque nunca lo había visto por la zona o lo nuevo y lujoso que aparentaba ser, si no que Sasuke sacó unas llaves del interior de la chaqueta y la alarma se desactivo. No le abrió la puerta del copiloto, se quedó de pie esperando a que saliera de su alucinación.

—¿Tienes un auto? —Vaya pregunta más estúpida, pensó instantáneamente.

—Claro, enciende y anda por el pavimento. —Entornó los ojos y señaló el asiento—. Entra, ya.

La falta de tacto la hizo refunfuñar. A medio camino Sasuke abrió la puerta, agarrándola con la guardia baja en defecto a su supuesta falta de modales. Entró con cierta vacilación y se acomodó en el asiento. Se quedó sumamente quieta cuando la puerta se cerró y Sasuke rodeó el auto para ocupar su lugar.

Detalló disimuladamente el interior del vehículo, los asientos cómodos, el tablero brillando con luces de neón apenas visible por los tiernos rayos de sol, el vidrio polarizado no impedía aquel fenómeno común. Puso la mochila delante de sus pies mientras observaba la palanca de velocidades y el mini reproductor instalado, y la guantera delante de ella.

Tuvo curiosidad, ¿Qué tendría ahí? Esperaba encontrar chicles o una loción. Lo abrió sin esperar que una pistola rebotara hasta casi caer en sus rodillas. Dio un respingo de pavor al preguntarse porque Sasuke tendría un arma dentro del auto.

—Eres muy curiosa. —No pareció un regañó, más bien un tipo de afirmación. Su mano golpeó la guantera ocultando el arma.

Sakura respiró hondo. No pregunto referente a eso al recordar la katana que él traía ayer, cual se aferró con sus manos. Y pensar que esas armas podrían herir a cualquiera...

Como los hombres que trataron de llevársela.

—Procura no tocar nada, podrías encontrarte un dedo mutilado.

El rostro impávido de Sakura traslució su espanto, pero tras ver su mueca burlona, todo rastro desapareció y se dedicó a insultarlo en su mente todo el camino a la preparatoria.

Pasó la mayor parte del trayecto mirando por la ventana la ciudad. Los rayos del sol pegando sutilmente en lo alto de los edificios creando matices extraordinarios, pétalos morados danzaron alrededor del tren cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la señalética. Pasó como bala, alborotando toda clase de flor desprendida de su hogar.

Tan sumergida estuvo en el panorama que no se dio cuenta que Sasuke la observaba en silencio, recorriendo cada parte de su rostro expectante a los acontecimientos naturales, aquellas que la Madre Naturaleza se toma la molestia de brindar.

—¿Te gustan las flores? —La pregunta salió de sus labios antes de ser procesada.

Sakura se sobresaltó. Giró a él, extrañada por la cuestión.

—¿Piensas regalarme flores para disculparte por entrar a mi casa?

Su atrevimiento y sonrisa burlona fue una nueva faceta que Sasuke contempló conteniendo la propia. Después de ver un titubeo en sus ojos y su sonrisa flaquear, dedujo que no era un comportamiento común en ella.

—Tal vez —vaciló seriamente—. Hay lugares mucho más hermosos que estos —aseguró mientras la señalética se alzaba permitiendo el paso por las vías.

Otra vez la curiosidad la embargo. El azabache se veía sereno y un poco más hablador que en el desayuno, abrió su boca dispuesta a seguir planteando sus dudas, sin embargo, jamás llegó a emitir una palabra al respecto. La espera la carcomían por dentro. Suspiró y después trago grueso, ¿sería muy pronto preguntar? No quería fastidiarlo al punto de tomar la drástica decisión de no responder a nada.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Sakura volteó al frente, reprimiendo sus ansías—. Puedo imaginarlo, pero realmente pienso que nunca lograré ver uno de esos lugares. Nunca he salido de Tokio.

No que tú recuerdes, pensó él. Una mueca irrumpió la serenidad del muchacho notando la resignación en sus ojos verdes, ¿en realidad lo pensaba? No supo porque, tuvo la necesidad de hacerle creer lo contrario.

Porque ella no nació para privarse de las maravillas del mundo, sobre todo de la naturaleza. Su afinidad pronto le exigiría su presencia, debía prepararla y familiarizarla, aunque tomando en cuenta que parecía absorta con el paisaje, solamente necesitaba un incentivo.

—No lo sabes, el futuro es incierto —rebatió él mirándola de soslayo—. Hoy estás aquí y mañana podrías admirar la luna en la Bahía de Toyama.

—Claro, y pasado mañana caminaré por la Muralla China —concedió sarcástica.

—¿Y por qué no? —Sasuke estaba un poco sorprendido por su renuencia y poca fe de salir de esa ciudad metropolitana, en la que se alzan los edificios en lo que alguna vez fue una inmensa aldea rodeado de maravillosos árboles coloridos y arroyos cuyas aguas cristalinas adormecen sus sentidos.

No revoca mucho esa clase de recuerdos, son borrosos que apenas los contiene por más de dos segundos. Pero le gusta sentir la pasajera sensación. Un mundo cual los humanos se encargaron en cambiar y, pase a esto, muchas cosas trascendieron en el tiempo aferrándose con vigor

—Primero: para viajar se necesita dinero, de lo cual apenas obtengo del trabajo. —Comenzó a decir la chica alzando los dedos a cada aclaración—. Segundo: aún soy menor de edad, lo que debo ir acompañada de mi tutor, y Tenten, o está trabajando o estudiando. Y tercero: ¿por qué hablamos de esto? ¡Deberías responder mis dudas en vez de plantearme viajes sin sentido!

La escuchó con una ceja alzada y fingiendo considerarlo seriamente, lo cierto es que nada de eso sería impedimento para un viaje. Comenzando que Kakashi en días pasaría a ser su tutor legal y el dinero nunca ha sido un problema, todos tenían diversas cuentas bancarias en el mundo. Cuando vives por demasiados años en una sociedad que evoluciona y el valor de la moneda va en aumento, te das cuenta de que el dinero es esencial para mantener fachadas.

Especialmente ellos.

Aparcó frente a la escuela después de pasar unos minutos en silencio. Apagó el motor y reposo una mano en la palanca de velocidades mientras Sakura tomaba la manija para abrir la puerta con cierto pesar, como si le costara con toda su alma bajar.

—Hagamos un trato.

Supo que atrajo su atención en el momento exacto en que volvió a cerrar la puerta y lo miró ceñuda.

—Responderé cualquier pregunta seria, menos quién es tu familiar —aclaró al ver una pequeña chispa de decisión en sus ojos, cuales entornó envuelta en un deje de resignación—. Y a cambio me dirás un lugar fuera de Japón a la cual siempre has querido ir.

—¿Y de que servirá si nunca podré ir? —cuestionó sublime.

—La información vale más que cualquier otra cosa. —Se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hacia ella extendiéndole la mano. Sus ojos se conectaron en ese instante—. ¿Es un trato, señorita?

Contempló su mano envuelta en guantes negros, parte de sus dedos desnudos le invitaban a estrecharlo y experimentas el calor que le proporcionaba. Está vez, Sakura no dudó en darle la mano y soltarla de inmediata llevándola a su cintura.

—Bien, dime algo que desees saber —alentó el azabache sin considerar hasta dónde llegaba la intriga de Sakura.

Lo pensó por unos segundos, buscando en sus archivos almacenados en su mente un pregunta vital e importante. Fue difícil pues todas las que tenía eran de suma importancia, debía tener cuidado en plantearlo.

Alzó la vista y habló:

—¿Qué soy exactamente?

Sasuke alzó los hombros. Debió suponer desde un principio que no estaría en paz hasta extirpar la última gota de información.

—Dijiste que ibas a contestar —susurró ella, tan bajo que apenas la escuchó.

Contrajo el gesto, sus pensamientos viajaron a otro rumbo diferente.

—Te perturbara.

—¿Cómo sabes que sucederá si no me lo has dicho? —cuestionó Sakura con un creciente nudo en el estómago.

—Sólo sé que no te agradara —aseguró impasible.

Él no bromeaba, y lo detectó al verlo fruncir más el ceño, la batalla que reveló sus ojos negros la reprimió un poco. ¿Tan extraña era su procedencia? Para que dudara y se quedara en silencio, le embargó un profundo terror al escucharlo.

¿Tan malo y turbio es?

Al pasar el tiempo, el silencio oprimía su respiración. Atrasando aquello desconocido para ella, quiso conservar un poco más su integridad mental.

—¿Sabes? Mejor olvídalo —dijo abriendo a prisas la puerta del copiloto—. No quiero saberlo hoy. —Se bajó sin que él la detuviera, así que cerró de un portazo y se adentró a la escuela caminando a toda prisa.

La expresión de Sasuke no dejaba de rodeos. En verdad era una respuesta que no le gustaría mucho. Comenzó a pensar a toda prisa las razones de porque lo oculta.

Hasta ahora no ha dañado a nadie... que no lo merezca.

Tal pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío. No recuerdes, pensó aferrándose a las tiras de su mochila.

Lo mejor sería prepararse mentalmente a la próxima tormenta. Le revelarían un mundo ajeno apartado de este, fusionado y coexistiendo sin ser detectados a simple vista, oscuro y misterioso, más en el que habita. No era completamente ignorante a ello contando sus bastas experiencias y los pequeños datos que sus padres le permitían conocer.

De repente sintió un jalón de la mochila, no fue un gesto juguetón, más bien brusco y con intenciones de dañar. Casi la manda al suelo si no fuera porque plantó con fuerza las piernas, ¿quién se creía valiente para enfrentarla? Se volteó rápidamente a su agresor.

Se trataba del mismo idiota que la molestaba cuando se le daba la gana.

Y resultó ser uno de esos días.

—¡Vaya! Parece que la fenómeno conoció a un nuevo amiguito —dijo el chico castaño con una sonrisa ladina—. Ya era hora de que olvides a Sasori, ¿no te parece?

La mirada de Sakura fue letal, pero no suficiente para que él retrocediera pase a experimentar una sensación helada en los huesos.

—No tengo ganas de lidiar contigo, así que suéltame estúpido —espetó dándole un manotazo a la mano que sujetaba su mochila, fue retrocediendo lentamente con la cabeza en alto.

—Que mal por ti fenómeno. Hoy estoy particularmente aburrido y me apetece divertirme contigo.

Sus ojos verdes barrieron a su alrededor, los alumnos se amontonaban rigurosos y curiosos por el desenlace al espectáculo. Lo mismo de siempre: ser el centro de atención, pero no de buena fama —más bien, una reputación insólita e ilógica planteada por quién una vez le confió su corazón—, buscaban saciar su arrogancia con tal espectáculo matutino y sentirse mejores que ella por ver su desgracia.

Un espectáculo donde ella siempre es humillada u odiada por todos.

A mano de su propia experiencia, no acabaría bien la racha de insultos que vendrían a continuación. Sería otro día en que reprimiría dolorosamente sus lágrimas, deseando desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, lejos de las humillaciones.

Anhelando la paz efímera que le proporcionaba dormir, le tentaba experimentarlo eternamente. 

Apretó los puños y los labios, preparándose en recibir las provocaciones e insultos del chico.

Se imaginó de todo, menos lo que sucedió a continuación.

La sonrisa del castaño se borró de repente. Alguien lo tomó del brazo jalándolo hacia atrás, posteriormente pateó sus tobillos y su cara impactó de lleno al suelo, quedando tendido boca abajo, con la extremidad apoyada sobre la espalda. Por su rostro rojo y los gemidos que soltaba, eso debería ser muy doloroso.

Impresionada, creyó que se trataba de una alucinación, por ningún motivo Sasuke podría estar inmovilizando al chico en el suelo, atrayendo a su torso el brazo y con una pierna plantada en los omoplatos.

Una exclamación ahogada salió de varias bocas, asombradas por el repentino acontecimiento.

Y Sakura interpretó perfectamente una estatua grácil. Sin moverse, con la mirada clavada en Sasuke.

—Dejemos algo en claro. —La voz del joven salió ronca, destilando amenaza en cada palabra—. Ella no es alguien que tú, pequeña escoria, puedas agredir verbalmente sin enfrentar ninguna consecuencia.

—¿Quién te...? ¡Ah! —gritó al sentir más presión en su brazo.

El rostro del azabache no se relajó.

—Si veo que le hablas, te acercas a ella o mínimamente la ves, este brazo quedará inservible. ¿Entendiste, imbécil?

Tiró más de la extremidad al no recibir una respuesta inmediata.

—¡Arg! ¡Sí, comprendí! —vociferó en lamento.

—Es bueno que lo sepas.

Extendió sus dedos liberándolo del agarre, lo levantó por la camisa dejándolo sobre sus dos piernas y fingió limpiarle —bruscamente, si se lo preguntan— el polvo adherido a su camisa. Por último, le dio unas palmadas en su espalda.

Le dedicó una mirada pesada y la extendió a los demás.

El pobre chico, tembloroso y humillado, escapó despavorido a la entrada de la escuela casi envuelto en llanto, la mayoría de los espectadores siguieron su rumbo después de que Sasuke dejara en claro que no iba dirigido solamente para él la advertencia.

Cuando su alrededor tomó su curso normal, finalmente se permitió mirar a Sakura, detallando su reacción. Atenta a él y a la vez perdida en la nada. Reaccionó cuando comenzó a acercarse, no parecía molesta ni agradecida, simplemente sorprendida.

—¿Por qué me defendiste? —Fue lo primero que mencionó.

Sasuke movió desinteresadamente su muñeca derecha.

—Porque ahora en adelante me dirás quién te molesta, les haré una visita nocturna si es necesario.

—No le harás a nadie una visita de cortesía —chistó ella imaginándose el terrible desenlace. Lo que ocurrió ayer en el tren no lo obviaría—. Sasuke, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Escuchar su nombre de sus labios, con esa exigencia y fluido, le hizo alzar de sopetón la mirada y clavarle los ojos profundamente. Ella no evadió la intensidad, estuvo a poco, pero el obtener una respuesta concreta fue incentivo suficiente.

—Parte de mi trabajo es cuidarte, ¿lo olvidaste? —le recordó dejando de mover la mano—. De absolutamente todo, incluyendo ese estúpido que se cree con derecho a molestarte... ¿segura que no quieres que lo visite en la noche?

—No.

Sasuke bufó y la dejó ser. Alejó el momentáneo deseo de perseguir a ese chico y dejarle más en claro su posición. Parte de sus obligaciones consistía en apartar a quienes representan un peligro, y sin duda ese niño no lo era, por lo menos en lo físico.

Él sospechaba que la dañaría por dentro.

Vio en su rostro muchas dudas y poco a poco un profundo agradecimiento pintaba sus rasgos. Iba aceptándolo más rápido de lo que imaginó. En una situación normal, ella rehuiría de él a toda costa, quería pensar que no lo hacía por el lejano reconocimiento. Ambos —aunque lo negara todos los días— tenían en común sus recuerdos borrosos, lo único que permaneció fue esa familiaridad de sus presencias.

La campana de la escuela sonó, pero ninguno se movió de su lugar. Sasuke recordó el motivo por el cual se bajó del auto. Carraspeó llevándose una mano a su boca.

—Entra a la escuela, te recogeré a la salida. —Dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

—Gracias por... defenderme.

Se detuvo en seco. Ciertamente no espero una disculpa pronta y mucho menos acompañada de una sonrisa. Y sus ojos... brillantes, entusiasmados por la nueva perspectiva.

Extrañamente no fueron necesarias muchas palabras, sintió su agradecimiento y gratitud.

Él la defendió, nadie se había atrevido porque no la conocían por dentro. Y, extrañamente, se sentía más a gusto a su lado cada segundo que transcurría.

Pero no debería permitir arrastrarse por ello, se dijo reanudando su andar.

No quería verse envuelto por algo tan complicado como los sentimientos.  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||   
Departamento de Kakashi.

Poco antes de recoger a Sakura, pasó al departamento en busca de ropa limpia, nunca le ha gustado privarse de un buen chapuzón de agua. Lamentablemente para él, Naruto estaba en la estancia informando a Kakashi, escuchó su pequeño viaje a China en busca de Shikamaru, uno de los pocos amigos y camaradas que tenía.

Y vaya para llamarlo así le costó a Shikamaru bastantes años.

Mientras preparaba su equipaje de malhumor —se quedaría en casa de Sakura, para variar—, el rubio comentaba ciertos rumores que atrapó cerca de la preparatoria.

—Así que un joven que parece la parca amenazó a un estudiante indefenso sin justificación —mencionó divertido Naruto recostado el sillón de la sala, observó a su amigo cerrar con fuerza el bolso.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo.

—Me hubiera gustado verlo, se te da muy bien amenazar a la gente —dijo entusiasmado. Se acercó a él arrastrándose al otro sillón, extendió las piernas y se echó para atrás la cabeza cruzando los brazos—. ¿Le dijiste algo parecido a: "te dejare sin una mano" o "desearás estar muerto"?

Sasuke solamente bufó, la curiosidad de Naruto parecía la misma de un niño de ocho años preguntando la razón del color del cielo, con la misma respuesta absurda y sin sentido, y el bucle seguía y seguía. Saciarlo sería difícil, por lo que se limitó a hacerse el desentendido.

—Sería muy traumático para un niño.

Kakashi se adentró a la sala con una carpeta en mano, cual dejó en la mesita de noche, cerca del azabache, este no obvio la expresión tensa de su rostro.

—Le quita lo divertido a todo —se quejó Naruto apoyando la quijada en la mano.

Kakashi se bajó el cubrebocas, apenas le sonrió.

—¿Conseguiste averiguar sobre el altercado del tren? —inquirió Sasuke.

Por su expresión supo que la respuesta sería negativa, aun así, indagó más.

—Iván se negó a una reunión, y tampoco tengo registros de los miembros de su manada.

—¿No se supone que el antiguo gobernador, Fudo, debía tener ese control?

Cada criatura Sobrenatural que pisaba Tokio y estuviera dentro de un clan, familia o manada, tenía un expediente abierto en la jefatura de policía. Hasta ahora Naruto se encargaba de verificar la veracidad o mínimamente la presencia de cada uno, llevaba su tiempo indagar en todo.

A menos que...

—No había registros de la manada —dijo Naruto haciendo memoria de las pilas de archivos resguardados en esa oscura habitación polvorienta, tuvo que traspasarlos a su departamento para analizarlos—. Los chicos de la estación dijeron que el gobernador les prohibió indagar en casos relacionados. Supongo que Iván compró su propia seguridad.

Sasuke lo sospeso por un instante.

—Ahora entiendo porque no le agradó que Minato fuera elegido como candidato a gobernador después de la muerte de Fudo.

—¿Qué hacemos? Esos idiotas todavía siguen afuera y seguramente vigilan a Sakura desde la distancia —espetó Naruto frunciendo los labios, le desagrada la perspectiva.

—Mientras Sasuke esté a su lado, no habrá peligro —jactó Kakashi—, menos ahora que Minato será elegido alcalde, no querrá estropear su supuesta imagen.

Algo en la oración sobresaltó a Naruto, alzó de sopetón el rostro al Cazador, extrañado de haber escuchado mal, aunque sería casi imposible a menos que estuviera muy distraído.

—Entonces iré a felicitarlo. —Naruto se levantó de un salto.

Nadie lo rebatió, era seguro que Minato sería elegido, sea corrupción o mayoreo de votos, sería esencial para su plan principal y reforzar los tratados que hicieron con los líderes de los Seres Sobrenaturales que habitan en la ciudad. Especialmente con el asunto de Iván y su quisquillosidad de atrapar a Sakura.

—Reúne información de la manada.

La petición de Kakashi detuvo a Naruto.

Se giró con una sonrisa en sus labios, su mano sostuvo el pomo de la puerta.

—Tendrá el reporte en unos días, maestro.

Y con un gesto de saludo, marchó a toda prisa.

—¿Sasuke?

El chico había estado observando por la ventana el paisaje que brindan los árboles del ventanal que daba al estacionamiento, abundantes de pétalos morados y verdes, entrelazándose entre sí. Notó desde su llegada a la ciudad que en todo lugar debía haber una planta que diera vida al ambiente, distribuyendo su inigualable belleza.

Este mundo podrido lo necesitaba.

—¿Qué?

Le molestaba que interrumpieran sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo tomó mi sobrina tu... aparición?

A sabiendas a lo que se refería, fingió divagar. Lo cierto era que la respuesta bailaba entre sus labios, y no la que Kakashi esperaba oír. O por lo menos, no todo.

—Es muy pronto para saberlo —dijo moviendo su cabeza en un gesto desinteresado. Anticipando la insistencia de Kakashi, se adelantó—. La señorita quiere saber su origen —reveló clavándole los ojos.

Escuchar que le dice de esa forma encogió el corazón del Cazador. Pase a la cercanía pronta que vislumbraba en sus ojos, parte de él se resistía terminar envuelto en esas emociones.

—No es momento de decírselo —contestó el hombre serenamente.

El azabache apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Y cuándo debo confesarlo? Es muy insistente e irritante cuando se lo propone.

—Es muy pronto para saberlo. —Le devolvió astutamente las palabras.

Sasuke sonrió de lado por respuesta.

—¿Has recordado últimamente?

El súbito cambio de tema alertó a Sasuke. Su cuerpo se tensó y endureció el semblante. Por esto mismo prefería tratar ciertos asuntos por teléfono, pero tampoco quedaría como un cobarde frente a él.

—No tienes esa suerte.

—Mientes muy bien, Sasuke —dictó Kakashi negando con la cabeza—. Pero recuerda que te conozco más de lo que te imaginas.

—Sabrás entonces que se lo diré cuando lo crea conveniente.

Girando las cartas al punto inicial de la cuestión, este chico astuto se mantuvo atento a su respuesta.

—Lo dejaré a tu criterio.

—No elijo las mejores decisiones del mundo.

La manera en que lo dijo, y sus hombros repentinamente decaídos, hizo especulación de sucesos previos. Los años marcaron su indistinto rostro y fue imposible escapar de sus reacciones. Incluso alguien como él estaba en su derecho a revelar esa faceta.

No temía mostrarse confundido y renuente ante cualquiera, lo tomaría un signo de debilidad. Con Kakashi se permitía ser él mismo. Recibió apoyo y cobijo bajo su manto, apartándose de ese mundo sangriento y sin retorno del cual se sumergía cada día. Con una dedicación asombrosa y oculta que cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un impío más.

—Tal vez no. —Su aceptación provocó un ligero vértigo en Sasuke, dispuesto a dar por finalizada la conversación, giró en dirección a la puerta. A pesar de esto, escuchó, encarecidamente, la siguiente afirmación con el pecho oprimido—: Pero sí las mejores para mi sobrina.

A pesar de esto, escuchó, encarecidamente, la siguiente afirmación con el pecho oprimido—: Pero sí las mejores para mi sobrina 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Por la noche esperó a que saliera de su trabajo y la escoltó directo a su departamento. En silencio, la chica admiró sus manos y de reojo le lanzaba miradas al conductor. Separaba los labios intentando crear sus cuestiones, y se callaba súbitamente al considerarlo.

Pero no dudó en hacer un escándalo al enterarse que Sasuke se quedaría otra noche durmiendo en el sillón de su hogar, sinceramente no le agrado en lo absoluto la idea. Bastante tenía con asimilar el hecho que fuera su protector o guardián, como él pidió que lo viera.

—Será hasta que resolvamos lo de tus agresores —prometió Sasuke sin amagos de bromas.

Esquivo por tercera vez una mortal almohada de Sakura. Tal acción le causó gracia al principio hasta que la segunda le dio directo en el hombro, y comenzó a creer firmemente que esa chica no debía medir menos de metro sesenta con esa fuerza.

—¿Y qué se supone que le diré a Tenten cuando regrese en dos semanas? —gruñó inconforme la pelirrosa con la almohada en alto, dispuesta a utilizarlo como proyectil—. ¿"Sasuke se quedará a dormir todas las noches hasta que atrape a los maniáticos hombres-lobos que intentan asesinarme por alguna inexplicable razón"? ¡Con suerte me enviará a un manicomio!

Con las manos extendidas, Sasuke se encogió de hombros dándole la razón, en cierta parte. Tenten no soportaría la verdad.

—Para ese entonces ya no habrá ese peligro y no invadiré tanto tu espacio personal.

No convenció del todo a Sakura, pero tuvo que aceptarlo. Tampoco es que estuviera entusiasmada en convertirse aperitivo para esos seres. A regañadientes bajo la almohada y frunció el entrecejo.

A tal muestra de resignación, Sasuke dio por sentado su lado pacífico y se volteó a tomar su chaqueta reposando cerca de la puerta, abandonada junto al bolso. Justo cuando le dio la espalda, un almohadazo le llegó a su cabeza que rebotó ligeramente. Se tocó dicha parte gruñendo y volteó a su agresora que escondió las manos detrás, sonriéndole divertida.

—Una pequeña ración de lo que te espera si intentas algo sospechoso.

—Lo único que intentaré será cocinar en ese lugar que llamas cocina —se defendió recogiendo la almohada, se la arrojó de vuelta con desgano. Con la mirada puesta en ella, avanzó a dicha zona con toda la familiaridad del mundo.

—Engreído —murmuró con enojo fingido.

—Te escuché, señorita.

—Esa era la intención —sentenció no pudiendo evitar reírse.

Sasuke observó desde el mesabanco, mientras terminaba el café, el techo agrietado de la sala, junto a tiras de pintura seca de dudosa procedencia. Olfateando un poco, detectó la humedad. No quitó la mirada de ese punto hasta que Sakura irrumpió su calma trayendo consigo un par de sábanas y otra almohada.

Las colocó sobre el sillón y le clavó su pesada mirada. Reaccionó en enarcar ambas cejas.

—Que hospitalidad.

—No sería cortés de mi parte dejarte sin una cobija, hace frío por la noche. —Se justifico ocultando su verdadera actitud. Escapó a la cocina antes de que él se diera cuenta.

No las necesito, se calló a tiempo, tampoco quería ser completamente grosero cuando ella se molestó en brindarle ese gesto conciliador. Dejando de lado su lado defensivo y las contradicciones, en verdad poseía un lado bondadoso y benévolo, celosamente resguardado.

Tampoco es así con medio mundo. La observó en el trabajo, cordial y amable con los clientes sin involucrarse demasiado, sus compañeros alegres y bromeando con ella en todo momento. Y la escuela... las miradas desagradables y la agresión de esa cucaracha le dejó en claro la formación clave de su personalidad.

En el instante que caminaba por los pasillos evitaba el contacto visual y físico con cualquiera que tuviera intensiones grotescas pintados en el rostro. Los maestros la trataban normalmente y ella se limitaba a soltar unas cuantas palabras. Y con ciertos estudiantes no se comportaba grosera.

—Tengo curiosidad —dijo dispuesto a saberlo. Se adentró a la cocina dejando la taza en la mesa, Sakura guardaba la comida restante de la cena.

—¿De cómo vivimos en esta humilde casa? No creas que no me di cuenta como inspeccionas todo —renegó entrecerrando los ojos sin dejar de mover las manos—. Ignoró el estilo de vida que llevas, pero si te decepciona mucho dormir aquí, te puedo recomendar varios hoteles de cinco estrellas en la ciudad.

Sasuke, soportando sus absurdos comentarios, guardó silencio lo necesario. Si contestaba de la misma forma no obtendría respuesta alguna. Se había percatado de que Sakura se ofende muy rápido tratándose de él.

—¿Por qué ese chico te trato así?

Las manos femeninas se detuvieron abruptamente, una innegable reacción a la repentina pregunta de Sasuke. Se recuperó rápido de la impresión y siguió haciendo lo suyo sintiendo los ojos de él sobre su nuca, esperando.

—Son las consecuencias de confiar demasiado en la gente —espetó mientras buscaba un traste entre los cajones de la cocina—. La mayoría utiliza tus secretos como armas en tu contra, y cuando lanzan la bomba, simplemente se hacen las víctimas y se alejan para no salir perjudicados.

—Alguien te traicionó —concordó entrecerrando los ojos. Por la manera en que el cuerpo de Sakura se movía, daba la invitación a quedarse con la boca cerrada.

Pero no lo hizo.

—Imaginó por lo que te dicen, es algo relacionado con tus rasgos físicos.

—Bueno, tú no te asustarías al verme saltar más de cinco metros, cubrir una distancia larga en segundos y las uñas, o, mejor dicho, garras impregnadas de la sangre de tu exnovio —afirmó hablando atropelladamente dejando caer adrede la olla en el fregadero, descargo su furia en ello.

Respiró hondo tratando de controlar su respiración, se enojaba fácilmente al hablar de ese tema. Pareciera extraño, pero al sacarlo de su pecho siendo escuchada por Sasuke, no hubo incomodidad, tampoco renuencia.

¿Será por qué él dijo que no eran normales? Se incluyo en la categoría, y las pruebas lo respaldaban. Aquellas asombrosos rasgos y aptitudes físicas, y contando que es la primera vez que lo presencia. No llegaba a imaginar que más era capaz.

—Es completamente normal para mí —concedió Sasuke mirándola fijamente—. Te lo dije antes, somos diferentes.

—Me alegra que tú lo veas así, pero ellos no —continuó Sakura frunciendo los labios—. Esa persona esparció rumores desagradables de mí hace unos meses antes de marcharse, utilizó mis profundos secretos a su favor... me traicionó.

Sasuke apartó la vista y la enfocó en las manos temblorosas, apenas perceptibles para él. A Sakura le afectaba más de lo que pensó, en concreto no contaba con el nombre de esa persona, pase a uno en particular y que le parecía un chiste: "Sasori". Se obligó a deprenderlo de su memoria y centrarse en el aquí y ahora.

—Él si se merece su visita de cortesía —farfulló por último la chica caminando al refrigerador.

—No suena nada mal, señorita. —La idea no le desagrado en lo absoluto, no quería volver a presenciar la oscuridad en esos ojos verdes, menos causadas por alguien más.

Apoyó la espalda baja en la mesa y cruzó los brazos sobre el torso, esperó a que lo viera para preguntarle directamente. Una vez que se volteó la examino, expectante y anticipando su reacción.

—¿Me dirás su nombre?

La expresión de Sakura cambió por completo, una sonrisa falsa adornó su rostro.

—Aún no confío del todo en ti, Sasuke —articulo con voz más delicada de lo normal—. El hecho de que me hayas salvado la vida no quiere decir que tendrás la tentación de traicionarme de alguna forma en el futuro, ¿verdad?

—En eso te equivocas —dijo deshaciendo su gesto al apoyar una mano en la mesa e inclinarse a ella—. Aborrezco la traición y me cuido de ella, varias veces me han apuñalado por la espalda y no estoy dispuesto a caer de vuelta.

No la convenció. Sakura entrecerró los ojos y echó el rostro hacia atrás. Tras dedicarle una mirada suspicaz, le preguntó cómo podía saberlo si no lo conocía.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y se alejó.

—Si quieres corroborarlo, apresúrate en averiguar quién es tu familiar para que le preguntes.

La nueva información alertó los sentidos de Sakura.

—¿Por fin me lo confesaras?

Sasuke logró su propósito fácilmente: cambiar de un tema tenso para ella a uno de su total incumbencia.

—Todavía. Pero es una tarea que te resultará interesante —murmuró fingiendo desinterés, se apartó de su lado antes de que pudiera bombardearlo de preguntas—. Te alegrará saber que está muy cerca de ti, solamente rebusca más en tu memoria. —Al ver su mueca de inconformidad por el reto, agregó sin aparentar importancia—: Si lo averiguas dentro de una semana, te diré finalmente que eres.

El trato despertó interés en ella, tanto por lo dificultoso que parecía ser puesto que todo depende de su memoria y habilidades analíticas, que parecía una vil broma; con lo de revelar su procedencia y "qué" criatura era. Seguía intrigándole los nuevos enigmas que aparecían a su alrededor.

Y tenía justo frente a ella todas sus respuestas, para obtenerlas debía cumplir el requisito.

—Tienes prohibido retractarte de tus palabras.

Pase a que nadie le mandaba —además de Kakashi, por supuesto—, no le incomodó en lo absoluto el tono exigente en que recibió las palabras. Terminó por esbozar una sonrisa de lado y asentir ligeramente dándole la certeza a Sakura de su propia convicción de revelarle la identidad en siete días.

—No lo haré, así que asegúrate de trabajar como una loca para conseguirlo.  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

18 de abril.  
Tarde-noche.

Quedaban tres días y estaba volviéndose, literalmente, una loca ansiosa. No se detenía a pensar en sus preguntas y las articulaba. Sasuke, cargándose de una paciencia que jamás creyó poseer, respondía cada una conforme a las posibilidades, poco a poco iba quitando la censura de cada detalle, a niveles que podía manejar.

Descubrió la función del collar de esfera esmeralda al ver una réplica alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, con la diferencia de colores pues la piedra era ocre y los tubos dorados. Al entrar en contacto directo con la piel desvanecía aquello que se cataloga como "aura" lo cual ocultaba su verdadero aroma.

El aura revelaba el origen del individuo y la posesión de un alma o esencia, una vida cuyo corazón o parte de él —metafóricamente— latía dentro de un cuerpo proporcionando vitalidad. Conforme sea el color, se cataloga por las criaturas que existen.

«Hay mucha variedad —dijo Sasuke cuando ella preguntó los nombres—, pero el origen es el mismo». Y procedió a decirle de sopetón la existencia de Hombres-Lobos, Vampiros, Demonios y Felinos dentro de este mundo y el color de sus auras.

La basta explicación de cada una dejo con la boca abierta a Sakura, y hasta cierto punto, incrédula. Tardó bastantes horas digerirlo con solemnidad y aceptarlo por su propio bien. Incluso Sasuke la llevó al centro de la ciudad, alentándole quitarse el collar y observar a las personas caminar, recitándole que color eran sus auras y grabando en su mente sus peculiares aromas.

Por la forma que él comentaba sobre su olfato desarrollado, ya sospechaba a qué grupo pertenecía. Sin embargo, aún quedaba la duda conforme a "somos iguales de cierta forma". ¿A qué se refería? Él poseía un aura totalmente negra, y por lo que sabía, ella también. Se negó a revelarle a que categoría pertenecían los de aura negra.

Lo más extraño, fue que no encontró a otra criatura con la misma aura que ellos.

Una incógnita más.

Sin embargo, lo que acapara su total y completa atención era atinar la identidad de su familiar. Estuvo mirando a su alrededor durante las calles mientras caminaba, o atendía a clientes en Ichiraku, pero ninguno vislumbraba ese prospecto. No le parecía familiar los rostros.

Para empezar, ¿a quién buscaba?

Tarde se planteó esa cuestión. Frustrada por la pérdida de tiempo, cambió la estrategia de su plan inicial e indagaría más al respecto, tal vez viendo algunas fotos viejas que su mamá resguardaba con recelo refrescaría la memoria.

Al llegar a casa por la noche, buscó todas las fotos familiares que recuperó de su antigua casa, escondidas en una caja de madera en lo más profundo de su armario, justo debajo de papeles viejos que no tendrían otro uso más que sustituir la leña en un día helado de invierno.

Encontró la única foto que estaba entre las páginas de ese libro. La jaló del borde revelando una vieja imagen, con manchas grises peligrosamente sobre los rostros, con el pasar de los años iba diluyéndose. Recordó que Hana le prohibió verlas hasta que tuviera una edad adecuada.

Cada vez que lo piensa, comprendía poco a poco las actitudes de sus padres, tanto su forma de hablar y sus restricciones. ¿Qué le ocultaron realmente?

Se sentó al borde de la cama mirando la fotografía que sostenía sobre la luz de la habitación. No sabía exactamente a quién buscaba, barría con la vista los cinco rostros capturados en ese pedazo opaco, una de ellas la reconoció como su madre —siendo más joven y con el cabello sumamente corto— abrazaba cariñosamente a un hombre de cabellos largos, no supo exactamente los colores de ojos ya que estaba opaco todo. Detrás de ellos dos chicas y un chico posaban sonrientes a la cámara.

Lo único que sabía de ellos, es que a quién abrazaba Hana era su hermano mayor, Kakashi, y los de atrás sus primos —cuyos nombres nunca mencionó—. Lo que sí, siempre le hablaba de su tío con nostalgia describiéndole lo honorable y divertido que pasaban juntos en su infancia. Al igual cuando ella nació y sus primeros años, la consentía en todo.

Vagamente recuerda su silueta, pero hasta ahí llega todo. Le entristeció saber de su descenso hace dos años, cuando intentaron contactarlo para darle su tutela.

Lo descartó de inmediato, los muertos no pueden regresar a la vida.

Miró una vez más la fotografía, intentando adivinar la identidad de un fantasma. Por un lado, Sasuke le dijo que era alguien cercano a su madre, tanto de sangre y afectiva.

—Arg. —Se rascó la cabeza, desesperada. Para el colmo, comenzó a picarle ligeramente la garganta—. Me saldrá humo por las orejas si no obtengo una respuesta ya.

Se levantó con foto en mano dispuesta a obtener una pista más de Sasuke, dejó los libros en su lugar y avanzó al pasillo.

—¿Ya estás en Tokio? —La voz de Sasuke irrumpió su caminata a medio pasillo.

Tuvo el presentimiento de quedarse a escuchar, así que se apegó más a la pared y se quedó quieta, apenas respirando. Sabía que husmear en conversaciones ajenas era indebido y maleducado, pero contando su situación al borde de los nervios sin obtener más que retrasos de información... se justifica.

Gracias a que permaneció quieta y soportó la respiración, logró escuchar la voz de la persona con quién hablaba Sasuke por teléfono.

—Arribare en un par de horas. ¿Estás con Sakura? —¡Bingo! Por su voz varonil, era pista concreta de que es hombre.

Miró de reojo la fotografía en sus manos, a Kakashi y el otro joven detrás de él. ¿Acaso será alguno de ellos o se trata de otra persona? Su confianza comenzó a flaquear.

—No me he separado de ella si es lo que quieres saber.

—¿Naruto ya tiene el informe?

—Quedó entregarlo hoy, y ya está retrasado —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua visiblemente irritado—. Por otra parte, adelantaron el anuncio del nuevo alcalde dentro de dos días.

—Perfecto. Los puntos se mueven a nuestro favor... ¿Algún otro tema urgente?

—La señorita no ha descubierto quién eres.

El silencio del otro lado fue muy rápido.

—Tampoco se la das fácil, Sasuke. ¿Qué quieres probar con esto? Dejé esto en tus manos.

—Lo verás muy pronto —murmuró Sasuke tan bajo que Sakura tuvo que concentrarse al máximo.

Bastó escuchar hasta ahí, entró a hurtadillas a la habitación, sentándose en el mismo lugar. No dejaba de examinar la fotografía que bailaba entre sus manos, concentrándose en los dos varones. Su convicción se vio afectada demasiado, más le abrió nuevas posibilidades y pistas.

Su familiar es un hombre. No estará en la ciudad hasta mañana, así que no tendría razón frustrarse por no reconocerlo en su entorno diario.

Y Sasuke le puso un reto. ¿Con qué fin? Por supuesto, fracasar.

No le daría gusto en lo último. Su orgullo ya estaba muy involucrado. Él la creía una humana más, y por lo visto, no tenía buen concepto de ellos en lo físico —insípidos, lentos, lerdos, inútiles—, claro, como él tenía esos poderes sacados de una misteriosa fuerza divina; jamás se preocupó partir desde punto.

Daba una sensación de fuerza y peligro, cada poro de su piel reaccionaba a su cercanía, advirtiéndole alejarse lo más pronto posible. Pero no lo hacía, prefería arriesgarse a conocer las peligrosas consecuencias a cambio de respuestas. Pase a que la protegía y vigilaba cual halcón a su presa, dudaba en sus intenciones.

—¿Querías decirme algo?

La repentina aparición de Sasuke la sobresaltó, la fotografía cayó sobre sus piernas y rápidamente lo miró, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y una sonrisa de lado al provocarle un susto.

Se repuso a tiempo, extendiéndole la fotografía, señaló con su dedo en general.

—Dijiste que mi familiar es por parte de mamá. —Tosió ligeramente dispersando la incomodidad de su garganta.

—Y quieres saber si acaso está en esa fotografía —adivinó Sasuke enarcando las cejas.

El ceño fruncido y el asentimiento de cabeza lo contribuyó. Sus ojos negros se fijaron en el pedazo de un recuerdo lejano y vano que sostenían sus manos blanquecinas. Las personas de esa fotografía no existían más, o por lo menos cuatro de ellas. Reconoció fácilmente a Hana y Kakashi, sus indiscutibles rostros los delataban. No pasaban los años por sus rostros.

Tuvo el presentimiento que por lo menos merecía esta pista.

—Sí, la persona que buscas se encuentra ahí.

Una sonrisa quisquillosa se insinuó en sus labios delgados. Ya que su suposición fue correcta, solamente debía prestar atención a su alrededor e intentar comparar el rostro del primo de su madre en los demás.

Dio en el blanco. Era él, primo de su madre. Debía serlo puesto que era el único candidato con vida.

—Gracias por la información.

—Suerte intentando descubrirlo, te quedan tres días. —Ironizó el chico desapareciendo de su vista justo antes que Sakura le lanzara un insulto entre dientes.

—¡Ya verás que lo conseguiré! —La escuchó exclamar de malhumor.

Eso espero, se dijo para sus adentros.

Porque si no, se sentiría muy decepcionado de ella.  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
A la mañana siguiente Sasuke notó algo extraño en Sakura 

Por un lado, en todo el camino movía los ojos de un lado a otro, inspeccionando rostro de cada persona a su alrededor, atenta a quienes pasaban por las calles y ausente de su interrogatorio. No faltaba un día que no quisiera saber más, por eso le pareció desconcertante su repentina actitud.

Contribuyó su falta de interés a la obtención de nuevas pistas.

Lo hubiera dejado pasar si no fuera porque ella se tomó alrededor de dos litros de agua en tan solo dos horas. Quedó totalmente desconcertado y se alarmó al verla rascarse ligeramente la garganta. Sobre todo, al percibir un ligero aroma anormal en ella.

Debía desprender flores y tierra húmeda, similar a la esencia de los humanos independientemente de su única propiedad; ese ligero olor a azufre que comenzaba a desprender su cuerpo apenas fue perceptible para él si no prestaba la debida atención.

—Si te duele algo debes informarme cuanto antes —le dijo, y sonó más una orden ruda.

Haruno lo miró sin comprenderlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A este paso te beberías todo el lago si fuera necesario —protestó deteniéndose en la entrada de la preparatoria. Se giró a ella, la presionó con la mirada.

Se rindió muy pronto.

—Tranquilo, es algo normal para mí. Cada dos semanas me ataca una insoportable comezón en la garganta y tomó agua intentando soportar el dolor. Para la noche estaré bien, así que no te preocupes.

—¿Quién dijo que lo estaba? —contrarrestó ocultando su sentir.

Los ojos de la chica perdieron un poco de brillo. Por primera vez creyó que Sasuke interesaría por otro aspecto más que resguardar su integridad física. Ilusa, se dijo reponiéndose del golpe bajo.

—Como sea, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto —farfulló saliendo deprisa del auto.

El azabache no supo definir si se refería a su picazón o el rechazo que mostró él.

Esperó que ingresara al patio de la preparatoria para sacar su celular, marcó un número en particular.

—Karin, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le diste la pastilla a la señorita Haruno?

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
—Uf, se adelantó más de lo previsto. —Preocupada, la Vampiresa se adentra al café situado del otro lado de la preparatoria.

Sentándose frente al azabache, dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y se acomodó en su asiento. Echó su melena pelirroja sobre su hombro y clavó sus ojos en el rostro contrario. Él apartó la taza con café para tomar la bolsa y abrirla sin molestarse en obtener el permiso.

—Mesera, quiero una taza de café expreso —pidió Karin amablemente a la chica morena.

Sasuke no les prestó atención, metió la mano sintiendo otra bolsa de plástico y cinco cápsulas pequeñas. Retiró la mano examinándolas, de un intenso color rojo y un ligero olor a sangre humana combinada con otras sustancias —plantas y químicos—. Miró a Karin, que, al sentirse observada, le devolvió el gesto.

Compartir información sobre este asunto en medio de un café-restaurante no parecía lo más inteligente del mundo, pero nadie sabría exactamente de que hablaban y podía susurrar lo bastante bajo, después de todo Sasuke la escucharía perfectamente. Su voz se perdería entre el bullicio de las personas.

Procedió explicarle la función de la pastilla: retener los genes vampíricos que yacen en Sakura y desvanecer rastro de ellos por lo exterior asimilando su olor al de los humanos. Al ser una híbrida, esos genes se intensifican y pierde su humanidad si es dominada por ello. En un principio no mostró esta faceta, fue hasta la edad de ocho años que se descontroló ante el altercado que presenció y casi desaparece al asaltante.

Hana y Kizashi no permitirían que su hija pasara de nuevo por ese episodio. Así que Kizashi viajó a una parte del Amazonas en visita de unos viejos amigos y regresó un mes después con un frasco entero al tope de esas pastillas. Explicó a Suigetsu y ella de su función y que sería un recurso de unos años, excuso. Hasta que Sakura aprendiera a controlar ese lado, tenía fe que algún día lo lograría.

—Naturalmente Sakura no debía saberlo —dijo dándole un sorbo al café.

Parte fundamental de mantener su facha era fingir la conducta de los humanos, como tomar ese asqueroso café. No tenía sabor alguno para su paladar, ser un cadáver andante que se alimenta de la sangre animal era una existencial por la que no se quejaba a menudo.

—Así que Hana se lo daba una cápsula cada dos meses alegando que se trataba de una vitamina. Después necesito cada mes y medio, y luego en un mes. Se mantuvo estable hasta que... —Carraspeó, incómoda al mencionar la muerte del matrimonio. Sasuke lo dedujo y movió su mano, dispersando ese recuerdo—. Ya sabes. Después los síntomas se manifestaron cada dos semanas. Nos las ingeniamos para que la ingiriera cada ese tiempo, nos resultó más fácil cuando comenzó a trabajar con nosotros. Pero, las reservas han llegado a su límite.

Ambos miraron las cinco pastillas. Dos meses y dos semanas para enseñarle a controlar sus instintos.

—Me encargaré de instruirla cuando eso suceda. Será mejor prepararla mentalmente.

Sasuke sospeso el peligro potencial que se convertiría Sakura para la sociedad si llegaba a descontrolarse. Una de las razones por la cual no le revela su origen es esta, ¿Qué tanto se despreciaría así misma cuando se percate de las negativas?

Por un descuido podría matar a una persona.

Él no tiene por qué preocuparse por ello. No la miraría con malos ojos, su naturaleza no puede ser reprimida para siempre. Solamente se preguntaba la gravedad que conlleva esa carga emocional. Lo físico se queda atrás, lo único que importa es su integridad mental.

—Si no puedes hacerlo, yo se lo diré —dijo Karin con cuidado, esperando una reacción agresiva de su parte.

Pero únicamente recibió una mirada helada.

—No. Yo lo haré —finalizó la plática metiendo las pastillas al interior de su chaqueta. Se levantó de su asiento y dejó un billete sobre la mesa.

Karin lo miró en todo momento, intentando descifrar su expresión arraigada, escondía algo más detrás de esa mirada.

—¿Suigetsu no ha regresado? —preguntó de pronto.

El gesto de ella se tornó desolado, por más que intentara ocultar la repentina desaparición de Suigetsu, no tuvo éxito. Normalmente desaparecía unos días poniendo sobre aviso, no así. En esta ocasión lo hizo de la noche a la mañana —literalmente— y por más que le llamó a su celular, visitó su departamento y lo esperó, no había rastro alguno.

—No. Nunca desaparece por mucho tiempo sin avisar.

Dio por sentado la respuesta y se alejó hasta la puerta, dejando a Karin absorta en sus pensamientos dirigidos al muchacho de ojos lavanda, preocupada por su incierto paradero.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||   
Cerró con fuerza su casillero, desquitando toda la tensión adquirida en las primeras horas de clases. Respiró profundamente y se concentró en disipar la molestia que amenazaba en perturbar la paz de su interior.

Escuchar nuevos rumores de Sasuke y ella no era nuevo, desde el día que él la defendió y lanzó esa amenaza, brotaron un sinfín de historias absurdas que no valía la pena recordar a detalle. La mayoría las evadió todo lo posible, tan obsceno e increíble. Abandonó otros a media plática pues se alejaba lo más rápido posible del alcance de su oído.

Y lo que más le afecto, fue escucharlo comparar un evento con otro, esperaban ansiosos cuando le clavaría las garras como sucedió con Sasori. Bastó al comprenderlo y formarse un nudo en su garganta, no quiso saber más.

Destapó la botella y bebió el agua un jalón. A buen momento se le ocurrió a su cuerpo manifestar los síntomas. Con los años aprendió a sobrellevarlo, Hana insistió tanto que se trataba de falta de vitaminas y esas cosas necesarias para el cuerpo, y, sinceramente, nunca lo creyó.

Solamente esperaba que las horas pasaran, siempre persistía la incomodidad por la noche.

—¿Quieres otra botella de agua?

Casi escupe el contenido de su boca, logró tragarlo a tiempo y toser con fuerza. Una mano le ayudó dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Aun tosiendo, miró a Sasuke frente a ella ofreciéndole una botella, una expresión solemne se asomaba en su rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en murmullo.

Normalmente él se iba después de dejarla y no aparecía hasta finalizar la jornada escolar. Miró de soslayo, los alumnos se fijaban mucho en ellos, lo menos que quería era atraer su atención.

—No sabía que la escuela era un lugar privado —señaló enarcando una ceja.

—Lo es para quienes no estudian aquí —rebatió en voz baja.

Él se acercó más a ella, quedando a la misma altura que su rostro. La pelirrosa se alejó un poco y no evitó el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, intimidada por la repentina cercanía. Tenía que trabajar en eso, Sasuke parecía disfrutar avergonzarla. Estúpido y sensual chico.

Sintió cosquillas en sus mejillas, sosteniéndole apenas su mirada intensa, tragó grueso perdiéndose un segundo en la profundidad de sus ojos negros. Lo hermoso y misterioso de sus pupilas, las diminutas líneas de diferentes tonalidades, mezclados entre sí.

Movió un poco su rostro, un centímetro más atrás sin saber que decir. Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima, la ponía sumamente nerviosa, sobre todo por donde se encontraba —en medio del pasillo de la preparatoria— con ojos curiosos, cazando un chisme más. Aquello la hizo reaccionar, tampoco deseaba que tuviera problemas por ella.

—¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

Percibir su voz y pareció suficiente para hacerlo parpadear, le tomó un par de segundos concentrarse. Se alejó a dos grandes pasos y desvió la vista a otro lado. Notó un grupo de chicas cerca del último casillero, mirándolos embobadas hasta que las pilló.

Una perfecta salida para pensar en otra cosa que no sea en lo que provocaba estar cerca de Sakura.

—¿La clase no empezó ya? —preguntó fríamente.

Las chicas, pálidas por ser descubiertas, salieron corriendo a su clase.

Entonces Sasuke miró a Sakura a los ojos. Notó su inquietud por su repentino comportamiento. También quiso una explicación, pero no lo sabía.

—Ve a tu clase.

Salió por lo tajante a lo que le llevó ahí realmente. Le entregó la botella de agua, ella rompió el contacto visual, con su mano vacilante la apretó en su pecho. Fue suficiente para él.

—A-ah —balbuceó asintiendo con la cabeza. ¿Qué acaba de suceder? — Gracias por... el agua.

Caminó por el pasillo, deteniéndose cada cinco segundos a mirar sobre su hombro, él seguí ahí, sin moverse y sin dejar de observarla. Se armó de valor para sonreírle un poco y retomar su marcha a la intersección.

Verla desaparecer por la puerta fue suficiente. Soltó el aire que retuvo en su pecho y pasó una mano por el cabello, gimió tan bajo, similar a un regaño así mismo. Se había prometido no volver a compararla con su versión infantil, que lo perseguía en sueños. En ocasiones nítida u otras borrosa.

—No debes cavar en un hueco sin fondo —repitió en voz alta. Con la mirada en alto avanzó del lado contrario a ella—. Lo que encontrarás no te beneficiará.

Afrontar las consecuencias de esto... sería insoportable.  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
Seguía afectada por la extraña atmósfera de antes, divagando en su mente, incluso pasó por alto la clase de inglés —una de sus favoritas cabe destacar—. La ausencia del maestro en las anteriores clases debió interesarle más. Retomar el último tema visto, sí, eso debía incitarla a prestar atención a lo que decía el maestro.

Mas su mente estaba en otro lado, en esos ojos rasgados y profundos del azabache. ¿Cómo podría él ser así de atractivo y grosero?

Lanzó un apenas perceptible lamento. ¿Acaso pensó que es guapo? Por supuesto no ignoraba su distintiva belleza, tampoco el aura dominante y amenazante que emanaba protección. Poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse acogida a su lado. Él parecía comprenderla cuando algo salía a flote, como sus rápidos reflejos o la velocidad de su caminata. La primera vez no se inmutó, la miró interesado y preguntó si acaso había practicado sus habilidades.

Aunque contando el hecho que él tenía las mismas habilidades... estaba conviviendo con alguien sin tener la guardia baja u ocultar su verdadero ser. Iba emergiendo aquello que enterró desde que Sasori la traicionó.

El timbre sonó alertando el cambio de clase. Suspiró apoyando la mano en su mejilla y dirigió los ojos al frente, desinteresada contempló al maestro levantarse de su asiento tomando fuertemente el portafolio en su mano, comentó algo relacionado con la tarea.

Entonces el profesor la miró.

Quiso creer, en serio que sí, que el contacto visual por breves segundos fue su imaginación, después de todo, ¿por qué lo haría? Parpadeó totalmente confundida, hasta verlo desaparecer por la puerta entreabierta, se recargó en su asiento.

—Imposible —coincidió sacudiendo la cabeza.

Palmó sus mejillas en concentración total para la siguiente clase. Pronto el profesor Asuma ingresó cerrándole la puerta en sus narices a los alumnos que quisieron pasarse de listillos y volver antes que él. Les sonrió por la ventana y caminó directo al escritorio.

Todos prácticamente volaron a sus lugares, en lo personal, Sakura tampoco quisiera ser regañada por su falta de atención, así que abrió más los ojos y enfocó al frente.

—Buenos días alumnos, comiencen a sacar su libro en la página treinta —ordenó dejando las carpetas en la mano. Después se giró al pizarrón y observó lo que yacía escrito en el pizarrón—. Espero que hayan recibido bien al maestro Kakashi después de su ausencia. —Les lanzó a todos una mirada de advertencia.

La mayoría refunfuñó una afirmación, nadie se salva de los comentarios reprobatorios de Asuma con respecto al comportamiento del grupo.

Sakura bufó quejándose internamente de porqué la mezclan con esos asuntos, como si molestar al maestro Kakashi estuviera en sus bromas.

Un momento...

Se enderezó de sopetón sobresaltando a sus compañeros de enfrente que la miraron más raro de lo normal. Los ignoró por completo, al igual que la voz de Asuma mientras borraba el pizarrón.

¿Cuáles eran el nombre del hermano de su madre?

Kakashi.

Imposible, él estaba muerto. Quien contrato a Sasuke debía ser el primo de su madre...

«Tal vez no haya muerto toda tu familia».

Retumbó como eco en su mente.

¿A quién conoció antes para tener un lazo afectivo hasta el punto de pedir ayuda a Sasuke para protegerla?

«Sí, la persona que buscas está ahí».

«...Está muy cerca de ti, solamente rebusca más en tu memoria».

Abrió la boca y la cerró de sopetón. Recordando la primera vez que Kakashi entró al aula, lo único visible eran sus ojos negros puesto que la mitad de su rostro lo cubría una máscara. Y hace unos momentos, la miró a ella.

Ya no parecía una coincidencia.

Una punzada en la cabeza la obligó a apoyar la frente en la mesa, intentando recuperar su respiración...

«—Es nieve, ¿te gusta? —dijo con su vocecita infantil.

El frío calaba profundamente en sus pequeñas manos descubiertas, extendidas al frente y expuestas a los copos que caían lentamente del cielo. A su lado, alguien cuyo rostro no recordaba, le puso unos guantes rojos.

No dijo nada, intentó mirarle el rostro, pero parecía una mancha oscura, el hueco de su mente no parecía captarlo. Se sintió sonreír abiertamente y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Fue correspondida y cargada entre sus fuertes brazos, descubiertos pase al torrencial clima.

Sintió un sentimiento agradable, le gustaba estar con él porque jugaba con ella siempre, la cuidaba de sus amigos que intentaban decirle monstruo, y le daba todos los dulces que pidiera. Pero no más que su tío.

—Veo que estás a gusto, pequeña Sakura.

Sin duda alguna esa voz nunca la olvidaría.

—¡Tío Kakashi! —exclamó emocionada.

Bajó rápidamente de los brazos del joven y corrió a su amado tío, refugiándose en sus brazos. A diferencia del chico, si pudo ver su rostro sin la máscara. Con sus líneas de expresión marcadas y el pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla al sonreír, unos ojos oscuros la miraban con ternura.

La imagen se volvía nítida y borrosa entre ratos.

—¡Te traje dulces!

—¡Awww! ¡Gracias, tío! —dijo con su voz chillona dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Se abrazó más de él, viendo por el rabillo rojo al joven que se acercaba a ellos, hundiendo sus botas negras en la nieve. Dijo algo, pero le pareció tan lejano, intentó poner su máximo esfuerzo para escuchar y ver su rostro».

Pero de nuevo, su mente se resistió y concedió la oscuridad.

Solamente supo una cosa.

Su tío está vivo.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||   
—Karin me dio estas pastillas para controlar la sed de la señorita.

Sasuke dejó la bolsa sobre el escritorio, a la vista de Kakashi sentado en la silla giratoria, se volteó a él con unos papeles en mano. Miró de reojo lo que dejó en la mesa y volvió a lo suyo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?

—Dos meses y dos semanas —contestó.

—Aún hay tiempo. Por ahora enfócate en entrenarla poco a poco, cuando llegue el momento, le diré la verdad.

El joven esperando el momento en que Kakashi tomara las pastillas, pero no lo hizo y tampoco hubo una intención. Se tensó por completo ante la silenciosa responsabilidad que ponía sobre sus hombros.

—¿Pretendes que me quedé con ella todo el tiempo?

—Sasuke, eres un Fujun'na hantā, ¿no? —preguntó de pronto el Cazador dejando de lado los documentos. Se incorporó hasta quedar casi a su altura.

Kakashi nunca podría intimidar a Sasuke, y eso lo sabía muy bien, así que debía irse por ciertas ramas.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Ahora Sakura es tu protegida. De acuerdo con las normas de tu profesión es tu obligación entrenarla, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Apretó la mandíbula. Fue una jugada perfecta citar aquellas reglas que eran sagradas para él y lo ejercía. Si no lo hacía por voluntad propia, tendría que hacerlo por esas estúpidas clausuras. Y, aunque dijera que el contrato aún no es formal, Kakashi hallaría la forma de acceder.

No era malicia.

No era una obligación como tal.

No buscaba un beneficio aparte.

Cualquiera diría lo despiadado que era Kakashi al plantearlo.

Había segundas intenciones.

—Fingiré que no sé nada de lo que tramas, Kakashi —objetó metiendo de vuelta las pastillas a su gabardina—. Pero no seré muy cooperativo si lo sigues pensando.

—Yo no tramo nada —dijo no muy convincente, no se molestó en ocultarlo.

—Claro, y yo...

Guardó silencio al escuchar unas fuertes pisadas del pasillo, pasos furiosos y acelerados. Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría de sopetón y una presencia cruzaba a velocidad impresionante.

Sin dar tiempo a los hombres para procesar, Sakura se acercó a Kakashi y lo envolvió entre sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el torso. Su respiración acelerada confesó la carrera que dio desde el salón hasta la sala de maestros.

Kakashi tenía los ojos tan abiertos y las manos alzadas, impresionado, miró a Sasuke cuya expresión no era diferente a la suya.

—Señorita Fujioka...

—Haruno. —Lo interrumpió con voz ahogada—. Sabe que mi verdadero apellido es Haruno, ¿no es así, tío Kakashi?

La revelación lo dejó estupefacto, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Esperó este momento por años, imaginándose toda clase de escenarios llenos de sentimientos encontrados, pero jamás este. Bien dicen que nada es como te lo imaginas, menos el reencuentro con tu apreciada sobrina.

Una mirada de Sasuke bastó para recobrar la compostura.

—Oh, Sakura... Hija mía. No sabes cuánto te extrañé.

Y la abrazó con todo el anhelo que soportó su corazón.

Fue suficiente para él.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola!
> 
> Me salió este monumental monstruo XD, y ¡sorpresa! Una actualización en tiempo récord, para compensar la espera que las someto :c en serio, es para mejorar.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sasuke comienza a negarse cada vez, sin evitar del todo comparar a Sakura con esa niña, cae lentamente a sus propios recuerdos.
> 
> Le puso ese desafío porque quiere saber que tan capaz es Sakura de su inteligencia, descubrir esa nueva faceta le sigue sorprendido. Ya se explicó más el origen de Sakura y porque no sienten esa esencia perversa que debería tener. Más lógica, ¿no?
> 
> Gracias por seguir aquí, tanks ❤️
> 
> Nos leemos pronto, ¡Alela-chan fuera!


	7. |6| Corazón frígido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un desconocido aparece ante Sasuke rogando por su ayuda, pero parece que él no está dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto. Sakura conoce su lado cruel, sin ninguna pizca de compasión y se distancian en el peor momento. Sombras del pasado regresan sólo para intentar hacerle daño de nuevo.

Año 2016.  
18 de abril.  
Hokkaido.  
Madrugada.

—Llegó una petición de Iván. 

—¿Y ahora qué quiere?

Conocía ese nombre, de simple mención, nunca lo trato directamente. Para él era una pieza más del enorme tablero cual se movía con destreza. Por eso mismo no se adentró a informarse, prefirió regresar en otro momento.

Y se hubiera desatendido del asunto si no fuera porque lo siguiente le intereso más de lo que debió.

—Que eliminemos a alguien por él. Esta es la fotografía... si me permite decir, la chica tiene un singular color de cabello, y se llama Sakura.

—Oh... que coincidencia, ¿no lo crees, Fauno?

No lo era.

El destino juega en las mentes, poniendo a las personas dónde no debería y muy cerca del peligro.

Acercándose más a la puerta, se apoyó en esta, atento a la voz de mujer, tan llena de odio y rencor, capaz de lo que sea para conseguir sus objetivos. No se tentaba el corazón.

Le recordaba a cierta persona.

—Lo parece, mi señora —respondió la misma voz rasposa llena de respeto por la mujer.

—¿Y qué me dará a cambio de arreglar su problemilla?

—Le dará la manada completa.

Fue suficiente para entender que ella aceptaría el encargo, pase a que detestaba encargarse de pequeñeces, obtener a los veinte miembros de la manada de Iván era un gran intercambio, desde que pactaron, estaban detrás de los Lobos. La derrota de hace casi un mes en China. Necesitaban los Mestizos de la manda de Iván.

Abrió la puerta de sopetón sin anunciarse como tal, adentrándose a la estancia a paso apesadumbrado. La oscuridad en el gran salón apenas ocultaba las dos presencias. Fauno, de pie a las escaleras, lo miró con sus enormes ojos negros, mostró sus dientes de Minotauro en todo su esplendor. Un gesto de rechazo, nadie le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Se detuvo a medio salón, con la luz de luna filtrándose por los ventanales, las cortinas cafés caían con gracia, ondulándose a la brisa del bosque. Si silueta fue tomando forma a medida que daba otros pasos.

—Oh, llegas justo a tiempo, Sasori —La mujer seguía sentada en una de las butacas del fondo, distinguió sus ojos rojos teñidos de sangre—. Tenía otro trabajo para ti, pero creo que este será más entretenido.

Fauno se acercó a él tendiéndole la foto que antes sostenía ella. La examino sin mostrar ningún gesto en su rostro al comprobar de quién se trataba. Cabello rosado y ojos verdes. Verla plasmada en ese pedazo de papel le trajo muchos recuerdos cuales se ha empeñado a enterrar.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer con ella? —preguntó solemne.

Una sonrisa de lado se asomó en los labios de la mujer.

—Matarla.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

19 de abril.  
Tokio, Japón.  
Tarde.

Sakura lo siguió sus ojos verdes centellantes por sus propias lágrimas. La emoción por saber que aquel familiar del que tanto habla Sasuke es Kakashi, su tío, hermano de su difunta madre.

Eufórica y alegre. Así se sentía. En cualquier momento su pecho explotaría de emoción.

Se sentó en la silla que Kakashi ofreció y él arrastró la propia para acomodarse frente a ella. Lo miró directamente a la cara, Kakashi también había llorado, y sus ojos se veían rojizos. La sonrisa que le mostró la reconfortó demasiado. Estaba conteniendo su llanto, no quería interrumpirlo.

—Sé que tienes muchas preguntas.

—Demasiadas —asintió estando de acuerdo.

Kakashi tomó sus manos entre las suyas, observándola fijamente. Se parecía demasiado a Hana cuando era más joven, sus rasgos fáciles combinados con la forma de los ojos de Kizashi. Verla le trajo cierta nostalgia.

Apretó más sus manos. Debía afrontarla.

—Todo es muy confuso —dijo de pronto Sakura, agobiada—. Siempre ha sido así, rodeada de misterios. Recuerdo muy poco de mi infancia, pero usted sigue presente. Por eso... puedo decir que lo extrañé todos estos años, incluso cuando mis padres murieron.

El Cazador compuso una sonrisa triste.

—Sí, cuando me enteré quise venir por ti.

—¿Por qué no lo hizo entonces? —preguntó dolida. Todo este tiempo él estuvo con vida y jamás apareció hasta ahora. Quiso tirar de sus manos, pero el agarre de Kakashi era firme.

—Ciertas situaciones se atravesaron y lo impidieron.

Pero Sakura no tomó la basta explicación y sus ojos lo reflejaron. A Kakashi le dolió ver esa emoción en su rostro, pero no quería sobrecargarla de información. Debía protegerla incluso de sus recuerdos y de la vida en la que ambos están envueltos, lo menos que quería era lastimarla o abrumarla.

"No la subestimes" había dicho Sasuke antes de salir de la habitación.

Lo recordó. Su mirada sorpresiva y decisiva al mirar a su sobrina.

¿Y si se equivocaba?

—Puedo soportar la verdad —intervino deprisa Sakura, apartando sus manos delicadamente, contrario a como pensó en un principio. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, de una manera extraña—. La mayor parte de mi vida han sucedido cosas extrañas, y ni se diga cuando aparecieron los Hombres-Lobos a querer secuéstrame. Luego, un chico aparece a salvarme diciendo que es mi protector y me da una "introducción" del mundo. Tengo apenas conocimiento del mundo que me rodea y cual pertenezco realmente.

La manera en que lo dijo y sus ojos feroces lo envolvieron, supo el pesor de las palabras de Sasuke. Él se había dado cuenta de ello tras convivir con Sakura en estos días. Bastaba una simple observarla para llegar a esa conclusión. Podía ver cierto miedo tras esa capa determinante, la valentía en saber lo que realmente sucede a su alrededor.

Ella, cansada de tantos rodeos y secretos, lo enfrenta. La motiva a encararlo.

Le devolvió la mirada.

Y habló, esperando no equivocarse.

—Cuando tenías tres años vivías en Canadá, en un pueblo fundando por varias especies Mestizas —comenzó a relatar. Sakura prestó atención—. Una noche nevada atacaron el pueblo, todos estaban desprotegidos. Un... Demonio apareció y tuve que detenerlo, fue cuando me separé de ti y tus padres.

Kakashi suspiró al recordar el vació que lo invadió en ese entonces.

—No sabía si seguías con vida, eso me preocupaba. Me dediqué a buscar tu paradero por años, y me topé... con la muerte de tus padres —dijo soltando el aire contenido—. Debido a que abordaron un avión en París con destino a Afganistán, no estaba seguro de dónde comenzar a buscar nuevamente. Pues en los reportes del accidente no había nadie con tu identidad, lo que supuse que seguías con vida en alguna parte del mundo. Estuve a punto de dar con tu paradero en esa casa hogar en Osaka, cuando...

Guardó silencio, no sabía sí que aquello le preocuparía.

—¿Cuándo qué, tío? —insistió ella ante su silencio.

—Casi logran matarme.

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron, inversa en sorpresa, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda baja. Estupefacta, apretó las palmas contra sus rodillas. Se sintió avergonzada por exigir respuestas cuando él tuvo que lidiar con eso para encontrarla. No habló, y Kakashi la miró precavido.

—¿Sakura?

—¿Fue... muy grave? —preguntó.

Kakashi supo a que se refería.

—Hirieron parte de mi hombro derecho —reveló. La cicatriz que cargaba en dicho lugar le peso demasiado—. Ya no puedo sostener por mucho tiempo un arma con la mano derecha sin temblar.

—Lo siento.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Es sólo que...

Saber que su tío estuvo buscándola por cielo, mar y tierra la reconforto demasiado. Y pensaba que nadie más la consideraba importante además de Tenten, Suigetsu y Karin; resultó que estaba él guardando el anhelo de tenerla frente a frente, su familia de sangre no la abandonó después de todo.

Sus padres una vez le aseguraron que el futuro sería una línea que retorcería de diferente manera, creyó que estaban locos por la seriedad que se lo transmitieron. Pero esta circunstancia lo afirmaba. Antes de la aparición de Sasuke se creía vacía, anormal comparado con las personas, denominándose un espécimen que no debió nacer.

Lamentaba cada día de su tortura. Y ahora...

Ver a Kakashi, aliviado y feliz de encontrarla, le traía una nueva emoción a su vida.

Esperanza.

¿Acaso este era el motivo por el cual debía seguir con vida? ¿Para encontrarse con él?

—No fue debido a tu búsqueda. —Kakashi interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Esto fue... porque, digamos que ambos pertenecemos a un linaje de Cazadores, de los últimos que quedamos e intentaban eliminarme a toda costa.

Y más dudas surgían para ella. ¿Cuándo acabaría el misterio?

—¿Es igual a mí y Sasuke? —preguntó asombrada.

Kakashi torció el gesto, y a Sakura le pareció ver tristeza en sus ojos.

—No. Ustedes con especiales a su manera.

Su respuesta encerró demasiadas dudas, pero no siguió insistiendo. Por el momento le interesaba saber más de los motivos. No de su procedencia.

Hizo un sobre esfuerzo en frenar su curiosidad, las respuestas llegarían. Sasuke le prometió decirle finalmente "qué" era si encontraba a su familiar, bien, lo ha conseguido y él no podrá romper su promesa a menos que desee conocerla realmente furiosa.

—Entonces por eso no fue a Osaka en ese entonces.

El hombre asintió. Vio dudas en sus ojos cuales reprimió, seguía inversa en su historia.

—Sasuke y sus hermanos me ocultaron por un tiempo, y continuaron con la búsqueda hasta que me recuperé y me les uní. Mis enemigos piensan que estoy muerto, es un beneficio que debo aprovechar.

Respondió a la pregunta implícita de Sakura de porqué utilizaba un cubrebocas o el color de su cabello. Recordó que antes era castaño claro, y ahora un color plateado que brillaba a la luz del sol. Lo dedujo en un instante, se escondía de sus persecutores. Apostaba que su nombre fue lo único que deja abiertamente.

—Pero, todo valió la pena. Al final pudimos encontrarte —aseguró con una sonrisa, el hoyuelo de su mejilla se marcó.

Ella le devolvió el gesto, dándose cuenta de que la confianza era sincera. No pasajera, en verdad la sentía. El cariño que le profeso de niña y su mención, seguía ahí. Hana lo alimentaba al relatarle su infancia con él, maravillándose y apegándose a él pensando que nunca volvería a verlo. Viéndolo como un difunto.

Por fin, el hueco de su pecho era llenado.

—No entiendo del todo porque no apareció de inmediato y envió a Sasuke en su lugar —Frunció los labios, consternada.

—Antes debía resolver unos problemas. Sakura —dijo su nombre en advertencia al ver que separaba sus labios para interrogarlo—. Por el momento es mejor que no sepas mucho.

—¿Usted también me ocultara información? —El que la detuviera le frustró demasiado.

—No se trata de eso, más bien, de algo mucho más grande.

—¿Acaso no confía en mí?

Lo dijo con tanto coraje y tristeza combinadas, que a Kakashi le dolió el corazón. Pero no flaqueó, permanecer firme a su decisión era lo correcto. Todavía no estaba lista para toda la verdad, confesárselo sería darle una carga que nunca llegó a imaginar.

Primero debía prepararla mentalmente, no sería fácil.

—Claro que confió en ti.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dice?

La mirada de Sakura rayaba desesperación, en verdad deseaba saber la verdad.

Kakashi solamente negó mudamente.

—Aún no estás lista para afrontarlo.

Sakura tragó grueso, pensando en la gravedad de lo que le ocultaba realmente. Por la mirada solemne de su tío, presionarlo no sería la mejor idea del mundo. Una vez más, reprimiría su ansiedad por respuestas. Tampoco sería inteligente la sobrecarga de información, por más que deseara saberlo todo ya, estaba consciente del riesgo.

Sasuke y Kakashi se lo advertían. Era mejor frenarse y aceptarlo, por el momento.

Suspiró, dando por sentado que accedería a lo que le dijesen poco a poco.

—Bien. No preguntaré nada más al respecto... pero quiero saber lo demás —renegó, no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Y Kakashi sabía que sería inevitable ocultarle más cosas de su origen, en parte ella estaba en su derecho de saberlo. Así que eso no lo mantendría en secreto.

La puerta se abrió de sopetón, y ambos giraron la vista a esa dirección.

Naruto se asomó por el umbra, mantenía una expresión serena, pero sus ojos parecían urgentes. Clavó su mirada en Sakura, en su propia confusión.

—No sabía que Sakura estaba aquí —dijo confundido y luego sonrió de lado.

La aludida no sabía por qué mencionó su nombre de una forma tan familiar, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Kakashi suspiró, el chico siempre trata a cualquiera con esa actitud tan amigable. Y Sakura no sería la excepción, por supuesto.

—Sakura, él es Naruto, también me ayudó en tu búsqueda —lo presentó suspirando.

La chica lo miró fijamente. No supo porque, pero le causo una buena impresión, su mirada era retadora y a la vez amigable, parecía ser ese tipo de persona positiva y sociable. Distinto a ella que rehúye de cualquiera.

Tal vez contribuía al hecho de que ayudo a su tío a buscarla.

—Un gusto... —dijo, vacilante.

Naruto sonrió más.

—Si me permites elogiarte, Sakura, de cerca eres mucho más hermosa —alabó mandándole un giñó, lo que provocó un sonrojo en la chica.

—G-Gracias. —Se apenó por el cumplido.

—¿Qué necesitas, Naruto? —inquirió el hombre por su interrupción.

El rubio compuso una mueca al recordarlo.

—Cierto. Ahora mismo Sasuke está reteniendo a un chico que pertenece a la manada de Iván. Lo vi hace rato seguir a Sakura por las instalaciones de la escuela.

Tal dató logró que Kakashi se incorporara rápidamente. Y Sakura se tensó en su lugar, recordar el acontecimiento del tren le traía malos recuerdos y reacciones nada gratas a su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde está?

—Aquí mismo.

Sasuke venía caminando por el pasillo, lo vieron a través de la ventana, agarraba fuertemente los brazos de un escuálido muchacho de cabellera ceniza, se quejaba del dolor por sus brazos alzados de una manera incomoda. Naruto se apartó de la entrada dándole paso y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Al tenerlo de cerca, Sakura observó el rostro pálido del muchacho, ojos enmarcados de ojeras y labios agrietados. Su estado gritaba lo deplorable que se veía, incluso sus movimientos, débiles y sosos. No hacía el menor esfuerzo para liberarse del agarre.

Sasuke lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas y advirtió con voz amenazante que si intentaba algo conocería el verdadero dolor. Quedando muy claro sus palabras, permaneció quieto, con la vista gacha al suelo.

Kakashi esperó a que Naruto bajara la última persiana para quedar totalmente aislados de ojos curiosos. Se acercó al chico con la intensión de averiguar su aparición. Vio su aura negra vibrar en contorno a su silueta. Sin duda alguna se trataba de un Mestizo con gen de Lobo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico apenas tensó los músculos. Parpadeó varias veces antes de contestar con voz patosa, como si no hubiera tomado agua por mucho tiempo.

—Isas.

—¿Por qué la perseguías a ella?

Señaló con un ademan a Sakura.

Los ojos azules del muchacho se enfocaron en ella, intrigado una vez más por su ausencia de aura. Cerró los ojos, aparentemente cansado. La fuerza con la que Sasuke lo sujetaba era innata, digno de un Alfa. Sentía cada poro de su piel doblegarse, amenazado por el dominio que ejercía sobre él.

—Es una vía... para encontrarlo —farfulló.

—¿Encontrar a quién? —cuestionó una vez más Kakashi.

—A él.

Y apuntó con su pulgar hacia atrás, rozando el brazo del muchacho que lo sostenía. Ciertamente esa no era la respuesta que los varones esperaban, se miraron entre sí, y luego a Sakura que permanecía en silencio, contemplando el estado deplorable del chico arrodillado.

Al ver que apenas se movía, Sasuke lo dejó libre. Lo rodeó hasta quedar frente a él, no mostró ni una pizca de compasión al verlo sostenerse sobre sus brazos tambaleantes. Débil e indefenso. ¿Por qué se arriesgó a aparecer frente a ellos poniendo su vida en riesgo? La razón debía ser poderosa.

Isas tragó grueso. Estar frente a un Cazador puro le causaba nervios. No se acobardo, no después de haber logrado escapar de ese infierno. Procedió a explicarse desde el principio, ellos sabían que estaba ligado con Iván.

—Hace unas semanas Iván descubrió las actividades de Suigetsu —La mención del nombre de su amigo puso más alerta a Sakura—. Que la protegía a ella de ciertas criaturas —cerró los ojos al tratar de sentarse, cayó se sopetón y apenas logró mantener la cabeza en alto para mirar a la chica con intensidad preguntándose porque era tan especial a tal grado que el peliblanco puso en riesgo su pellejo—. Mandó a capturarla para saber porque lo hacía, y ahí se enteró que no sólo él la protegía, si no, el Alfa Mestizo que llegó recientemente a la ciudad. Ató cabos y dedujo que Suigetsu estaba involucrado, lo considero traición y lo encerró con nosotros en el calabozo.

La traición. Un tema bastante delicado entre las manadas de Lobos. Siendo criaturas apegadas a su piel y sentimientos, cualquier acto terrorífico tendría severas consecuencias. Lo entendía, por un lado, pero hasta ese punto le parecía absurdo.

—Por eso Suigetsu desapareció de repente después de esa noche —murmuró Kakashi.

—Oye, dijiste que lo encerraron con ustedes en el calabozo —intervino Naruto interesado por ese detalle.

Isas se quejó de dolor nuevamente al mover su rostro rápidamente a él.

—Sí... Iván aborrece a los Mestizos por completo. —Al decirlo, clavó sus ojos en Sasuke—. Utilizó su voz de mando para prohibirnos cambiar de fase y nos lanzó a una cueva para que perezcamos uno tras otro de inanición.

El rostro de Sakura se deformó al escuchar tal atrocidad. ¿Cómo podría alguien hacerles eso a unos pobres chicos? Estimaba que Isas no pasaba de los quince años, y a pesar de eso, se veía tan débil que incluso el aire más fuerte podría romperlo. Sucio y con ropas rasgadas, entendió el porqué de su aspecto.

Al principio le tuvo cierto miedo, pero, tras escucharlo, comenzó a sentir lástima por él.

—Iván está loco —rugió Naruto bastante molesto—. Encerrarlos por ser Mestizos... ¡que se pudra él!

Sakura no comprendió del todo la definición, basándose por la lógica y por la información proporcionada, Isas debía ser mitad Hombre-Lobo y mitad de otra especie. No veía nada raro en él conforme a apariencia u olor. Apenas podía percibir su aroma.

—¿Y por qué me buscas? —Sasuke planteó la cuestión inicial del tema.

Pase a todo lo relatado, no le tocó el corazón. ¿Qué quería Isas? ¿Qué se compadeciera de él y dijera que todo saldría bien? Absurdo, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Ciertamente perder a Suigetsu como aliado sería una verdadera pena. No estaba muy apegado a él después de todo.

Isas suspiró.

—Escuché ciertos rumores sobre ti. Lo pensé mucho y... escape en tu busca a pedirte ayuda.

Se calló. La sonrisa desdeñosa que le mostró el muchacho Alfa no le fue muy amistosa. En su mente la comparo con las muecas maniáticas de Iván, y hubo mucho parecido. Tuvo un escalofrío interno. Ganas de huir no le faltaron en ese instante.

—¿Por qué piensas que les ayudaré? —cuestionó bastante tranquilo.

—B-Bueno, eres un Mestizo... ¿no?

La mirada de Sasuke enmudeció. Que le recordaran su origen no le parecía nada grato. Sintió la pesada mirada de Sakura a su costado, la observó de reojo, permanecía expectante a la plática y en segundo plano. Controlaba muy bien su curiosidad.

Volvió a centrarse en Isas.

—El que sea uno no significa que lo haré.

Llegados a este punto, Isas tensó todo su cuerpo por la respuesta negativa. Suigetsu se lo advirtió en un principio que Sasuke parecía ser una criatura sin piedad, pero él creía firmemente que en verdad lo era.

Se tragó su orgullo.

Se tragó sus ansias de gritarle.

Se tragó todo.

Permaneció la creciente desesperación en su pecho. Si no lo convencía... el resto de su familia perecería en la cueva. Pensó que al exponerle que si vencía a Iván el peligro para esa chica pelirrosa acabaría, y se equivocó.

A Sasuke no le importó.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, se arrastró a él, tomándolo de los pies. No le quedaba de otra más que suplicar. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, no vio compasión en los de Sasuke. Le devolvía la mirada fría e indiferente. Pero no se movió.

—Te lo ruego —pidió con voz de hilo—. Eres el único que puede ayudarnos.

Pero el azabache no se inmuto. Ni siquiera al tener las miradas de los demás sobre él. ¿Lo creían un alma caritativa? Esbozó una irónica sonrisa. Ayudar a las personas de su misma especie ajenas a su círculo social... dejó de interesarle.

Cuando tienes un corazón bondadoso solamente lo destrozan.

—Lo último que deseo es hacerme cargo de una maldita manada moribunda.

Sus palabras calaron visiblemente en Isas, sus ojos se agrandaron y el agarre de sus manos se debilitaron. Su cuerpo tendido en el suelo perdiendo toda fuerza y, temblando, apartó sus brazos. Su crueldad era tan grande como la de Iván.

No. Simplemente este chico tampoco tenía corazón.

—Sasuke... —susurró impresionada Sakura.

Sintió la opresión al recibir una mirada dura. La imagen que tenía de él se vio distorsionada por su mera negación en ayudar a un grupo de chicos al borde de la muerte, entre ellos, a Suigetsu.

Les daba la espalda.

—No sé por qué creí que podrías ayudarnos —espetó Isas. Apenas con fuerzas, se movió a un lado, trataba de sentarse—. ¿No se supone que entre los Mestizos nos ayudábamos? ¿Eh? "Jamás podrán matar nuestra voluntad" —recitó con voz grave.

Aquella mención logró tensar a Sasuke visiblemente, entrecerró los ojos bastante afectado, y después de unos segundos se recobró con facilidad. Tan acostumbrado estaba en ocultar sus emociones que no le pareció un verdadero reto.

Permanecieron en silencio, observando como Isas se quedó sumamente quieto al intentar levantarse. No se movió, no dijo nada más.

—¿No habrá...?

—Aún escuchó su corazón —respondió de golpe Sakura a su tío.

Vacilante, se acercó rápidamente al chico que yacía en el suelo, inconsciente. Se arrodilló a su lado para voltear su cabeza y así mirarlo. Detalló a fondo su rostro cansino y demacrado, totalmente flaco. Era un verdadero milagro que siguiera caminando, y, sobre todo, con vida.

Se permitió tocarle la frente, su piel seguía caliente pase a las condiciones que les relato. La asimiló de inmediato con la temperatura corporal de Sasuke. Los Hombres-Lobos tenían una temperatura alta comparada con la de los humanos. Pero su condición era grave.

—Naruto, llévalo al hospital con Tsunade —dijo Kakashi al transcurrir los segundos—. Vigílalo hasta que despierte. —Su mirada se posó en el azabache que seguía observando a Isas—. Sasuke, hablemos un momento.

—Iré a dejar a la señorita a su trabajo —espetó el susodicho sin mirarlo.

El rubio procedió a acercarse a Isas, Sakura seguía a su lado. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla, asegurándole que estaría bien con los mejores cuidados. Y mintió perfectamente sólo para que ella no se preocupara más.

La realidad es que Isas era un Mestizo. Y sí era su primera batalla con su salud... había muchas posibilidades que nunca más abriera los ojos.

Lo cargó sobre su hombro y se dirigió a la ventana.

Naruto marchó sin mirar a Sasuke.

Ciertamente no podía culpar a su amigo por la renuencia que mostraba en ayudarlos. Después de todo, no era una persona que se dedicaba a salvar al indefenso, refugiar a los necesitados. No, desde hace ya bastantes años dejó esa personalidad en el olvido tras las diversas traiciones.

Se cansó de confiar en los demás.

Se cansó de ser pisoteado.

Se cansó de ser gentil.

Y se convirtió en lo que es: un joven sin escrúpulos que arrebataba vidas sin misericordia.

Cómo se la quitaron a Mikoto.  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Normalmente el silencio sería llenado por las cuestiones de Sakura, intrigada a saber cada vez más, intentando saciar su curiosidad sin tomar en cuenta los límites. Sin embargo, nada salió de su boca en el trayecto al centro. Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto en la nada, sin atreverse a dirigirle la palabra a su acompañante.

Seguía consternada por lo sucedido con Isas, le rogó a Sasuke que los ayudara, tirándose a sus pies, humillándose, expresando su dolor. Y le fue indiferente a él.

La imagen que tenía de él se rompió en un segundo.

El coraje que sentía lo traía atorado en su garganta. Reclamarle, sí, lo quería hacer. Se detenía en el último segundo. ¿Quién era ella para hacerlo? Ciertamente, en una situación similar... no sabría qué hacer. Aunque estaba segura de que haría lo posible, no por alto la vida de los demás. 

Al fijarse por la ventana, se percató de que Sasuke no iba a la entrada principal del centro comercial. Se adentró por detrás del estacionamiento, directamente a la zona de restaurantes. Del otro lado del callejón dónde entraban los empleados, detuvo el auto cerca.

—¿Piensas que soy un degenerado?

Su pregunta la retuvo de bajarse a prisas y evitar reclamarle. Siendo él quien habló, volteó la cabeza, mirándolo. Sus ojos negros permanecían lejos de ella, sus fracciones seguían tensas, igual de como salieron de la preparatoria.

Dudó en responder.

—Pienso en cómo puedes ser diferente a su dolor —dijo sin rodeos—. Lo escuchaste y viste su estado deplorable. ¿No sentiste ninguna clase de compasión?

Sasuke no movió ningún músculo.

—Ese es el problema: si siempre les tengo compasión, de una u otra forma será mi responsabilidad.

Entonces la miró fijamente, cortándole la respiración. No aparto la suya, manteniendo desafiante sus gestos. Lejos de sentirse intimidada, se permitió sacar el coraje de su interior. Su intención no era hacerle entrar en razón, solamente... necesitaba conocer sus razones.

¿Quién era él realmente?

Hasta ahora no había mostrado ese lado. Los momentos que pasa a su lado parecía tranquilo y, hasta cierto punto, aliviado. En varias ocasiones lo ha pillado mirándola de esa forma anhelante, como si esperara que desapareciera en cualquier momento.

Tanía ganas de hacerle frente y preguntarle que porqué la miraba así, pero se acobarda en el último segundo presintiendo que la respuesta sacaría a la luz sus emociones escondidas.

—¿Te da miedo asumir la responsabilidad de Alfa?

La forma en que le hablaba, sin restricciones, ayudó a Sasuke en concentrarse debidamente. Ella comenzaba a comprender la carga del mundo que le presentó en un principio. Tanto que, al conversar, no se limitaba a titubear e iba de frente.

—¿Miedo? —repitió en voz baja, sus ojos brillaron por una emoción oscura—. No, señorita. Resulta más complicado de lo que piensas.

—Yo lo veo muy sencillo —contradijo muy segura—. Solamente debes ganarle a Iván en una pela para tomar su poderío... ¿No?

—Tengo que matarlo.

La revelación no fue bien recibida por Sakura, quién torció los labios, disgustada y un poco asustada por esa visión. ¿Matarlo? Desvió la mirada a las manos de Sasuke, que reposaban en el volante, sus dedos largos, cicatrices apenas visibles adornaba su piel. Se preguntó, ausente, como llegaron ahí.

—No tengo problemas en arrebatarle la vida a ese malnacido —aclaró, notando la inquietud de sus ojos al ver sus manos—. Quedarme a cargo de esos chicos sería una responsabilidad a la cual hui hace años.

—Así que prefieres ignorar el hecho que sólo tú puedes salvarlos —dijo muy despacio a sabiendas su respuesta. Lo enfocó profesándole tantas emociones encerradas en su pecho—. ¿Simplemente lo olvidarás sólo por qué no quieres tomar un puesto?

—Miles de personas mueren a diario, un puñado no hará la diferencia.

Estupefacta, entreabrió los labios. Su respuesta espetada de una forma fría y sin remordimientos, le trajo un vértigo. Sin creerlo realmente, soltó aire por la nariz. Era cruel pensar de esa manera. ¡Tenía en sus manos la vida de esas personas! ¿Daría la media vuelta y los dejaría morir?

Quería bajarse del auto, alejarse de él y sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo podría él no tener conciencia para decirlo tan a la ligera? La vida, una joya apreciada otorgada cual pertenecía a cada quién en este mundo.

Claramente Sasuke no lo veía así.

—No tienes corazón.

Lo dijo cargada de coraje. Ni siquiera lo miró cuando abrió la puerta del copiloto dispuesta a marcharse. Compartir el mismo aire que él, cada segundo a su lado le atraería más coraje.

Sintió su mano tomar la suya y atraerla de vuelta al asiento, soltó una exclamación muda y giró a él dispuesta a exigirle que la soltara. Pero lo que hizo Sasuke la dejó totalmente perpleja.

Guio su mano a su torso, del lado izquierdo. Su rostro estaba a una distancia prudente, y sus ojos negros tan profundos y carentes de emociones la enfocaron avivando los suyos. Su molestia era tan grande que no se sintió intimidada o avergonzada. Sólo quería apartar la mano de ahí.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó él, serio. Se atrevió a acercarse un poco más y apretar su mano al pecho. Ella frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender al principio—. Escuchas mi corazón y lo sientes latir bajo tus dedos.

Era cierto. Si ponía la debida atención, sus oídos captaban un ligero sonido, sus palpitaciones por segundo. El calor traspasaba su camisa y se colaba en sus dedos, los golpes a su pecho los sentía. Uno, dos, tres. Se repetía, inversa en proporcionar vitalidad a él.

Muda, no supo que responder.

—Tengo este órgano que no hace más que causarme problemas. ¿Sentir compasión? Dime una cosa, ¿acaso crees que voy por la vida salvando a otros? ¿Cómo a ti?

—Yo...

—No lo hago. Tú eres un favor que debo a Kakashi —le soltó la mano de una forma brusca—. Contigo es una obligación.

A pesar de que intentó, por todos los medios, aparentar que sus palabras no la hirieron, Sakura sintió un vació en su pecho al escucharlas. Su expresión debió delatarla muy pronto. Incluso antes de reponerse de golpe y apretar los labios.

Nunca esperó llegar a este punto. Ciertamente su parte racional se lo advirtió, involucrarse mucho con él traería problemas, se haría ilusiones de que por fin alguien llegó a comprenderla voluntariamente. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría convivir con ella de esa forma?

Soltó un bufido, ocultando momentáneamente el nudo de su garganta.

—Así que te fastidia estar a mi lado.

El azabache contestó inmediatamente.

—No quise decirlo así exactamente.

Los ojos fríos de Sasuke se ablandaron de repente al mirarla, no tuvo el suficiente valor de sostener el gesto. Con la cabeza gacha, jaló bruscamente su mano y se bajó del automóvil. Había tenido bastante ese día y todavía no terminaba.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, se agachó ligeramente para verlo mejor.

—Si tanto te cuesta protegerme, olvídate de tu favor, así como lo haces con Isas y sus amigos. Es más, trae a Iván para que me mate, así tendrás una carga menos.

Cerró la puerta de sopetón, descargando su frustración y enojo. Prácticamente corrió al callejón al escuchar la otra puerta abrirse, señal de que él había decidido bajarse para enfrentarla.

Demasiado tarde, ya había ingresado al restaurante poniendo la puerta de barrera.

Incluso a ella le dolieron sus palabras.  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
/Tarde-noche/.  
/Hospital general de Tokio/.

Por primera vez en años, quería retractarse de sus palabras. Golpearse una y otra vez la cabeza, reclamándose por ser tan estúpido y desconsiderado. ¿Hasta cuándo aprenderá que esa actitud acarrea problemas?

Siempre ocultó sus verdaderas emociones, dominó cada rasgo de su rostro, cada musculo y así controlarlo a su antojo. A veces sus reacciones espontaneas le causaba cierta incomodidad. Vivir rodeado de un ambiente cual tenías que aparentar ser otra persona no le resultó favorecedor.

Aprendió a ser insensible al dolor ajeno.

Aprendió a dar la espalda a quienes no conocía.

Aprendió a enterar su humildad para que su vida perseverara.

Y también, con quién personas utilizarlo.

Sakura no era una enemiga, mucho menos una amenaza.

Entonces, ¿por qué la hirió de esa forma tan cruel?

Sabía que ella tenía una herida profunda en su corazón. Ser rechazada por los humanos toda su vida al considerarla anormal, se encerraba en un círculo de confort y no dejaba pasar a cualquiera que no gane su confianza. Pocas son las personas que lo consiguieron, y fue porque son parecidos a ella.

Su percepción de las personas es rara y confusa, pero su bondad y benevolencia estaban intactas mientras que fueran extraños. La solidaridad a los demás, sin medir las consecuencias externas o el grave error oculto en segundas intenciones.

"Amor al prójimo", gravadas en las escrituras. Le parecía de muy mal gusto recordarlo, cuando Sakura y él fueron concebidos de los más imperdonables pecados. Son una especie cual el Todopoderoso aborrece. ¿Por qué tener compasión y bondad por los demás cuándo ellos no la obtienen? ¿Preocuparse por los demás? Él dejó de hacerlo hace bastantes años para no volverse loco.

Por eso, simplemente no comprendía la bondad en el corazón de la chica pase a todo lo que ha vivido en su corta vida, acertando que hay más de lo que habla, ocultándolo.

Aunque no le daba derecho de hablarle así.

Soltó el aire retenido en su pecho.

Sus ojos verdes eran tan profundos y fáciles de leer. Sus fracciones permanecían impunes, perfectamente controladas con las emociones que destilaban sus labios. Pero, sus ojos la delataban vilmente. Dos ventanas que profesaban demasiadas ideas, un sentimiento puro, ningún rodeo en ellos.

Pero cuando la emoción era tan intensa e impactante, su rostro se descomponía.

Justo como ese momento, cuando soltó las palabras sin pensarlo demasiado. Sus cejas se alzaron y sus labios se abrieron. Cada fracción de su rostro formó una mueca y demostró lo herida que sintió en su pecho.

Se lamentó en silencio. Él no quería expresarlo de esa forma.

¿Y traer a Iván? Jamás.

Verla muerta... desde que la encontró no ha pasado por su mente esa imagen, rememorarla le revolvía el estómago. Se estaba acostumbrando a ella que le era imposible imaginársela, no mientras él estuviese a su lado.

Protegiéndola.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo para regresar.

Kakashi venía cruzando las puertas del hospital, pasando por la ambulancia que se estacionó rápidamente en la acera. El sonido de las sirenas le parecía lejanos, las voces a su alrededor, gritos y llantos de los familiares de esa persona sobre la camilla, luchando por su vida.

Miró el cielo sobre él, en unos escasos minutos acabaría el ocaso y daría paso a las estrellas. Aún no se acostumbraba a ver unas cuantas, en el pasado, todo estaba inundado de eso puntos que formaban imágenes dignas de ver por horas sin cansarse.

—Tenía que pensar en todo —espetó tirando el cigarrillo que sostenía en sus manos. Fumar siempre le ayudaba a concentrarse cuando estaba estresado, y el Cazador lo sabía.

Pero dudaba que la situación de Isas lo tuviera así. Algo más ocurrió.

—¿Sakura con quién se quedó?

—Karin estaba ahí, me aseguré de ello. También le dije que se quedara hoy con ella en su departamento —comentó lo último frunciendo el ceño—. Dudo mucho que la señorita quiera verme en estos momentos.

Kakashi lo miró serio.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—Le dije algo que no debía —reveló sin rodeos.

Decirlo le resultó más grave de lo que era, sobre todo a Kakashi, pero le tenía la suficiente confianza para mostrar esa clase de debilidad. Soltó un resoplido y se encaminó a la entrada del hospital.

—¿Qué fue exactamente?

—Que la cuido por un favor que te debo. Le di a entender que no quiero estar a su lado.

—No es exactamente una mentira.

Se detuvo en seco, sospesando las palabras de Kakashi. ¿Lo era?

—Piénsalo de esta forma, si ella no te quiere cerca, simplemente puedes... —comentó Kakashi.

Le envió una mirada seca al entender su insinuación.

—No dejaré de protegerla, ¿está claro? Lo haré desde lejos, como al principio.

Y retomó su andar sin advertir de la expresión resignada del Cazador.  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

/Noche/.

Trabajar arduamente en el restaurante fue la mejor decisión que tomó al instante. Despejar su mente y olvidar las hirientes palabras del azabache. Todo. Incluso que pertenecía a otra realidad oculta. Quiso ser de nuevo esa chica de que lo único que se preocupaba era llegar viva al final del mes.

La tarde acabo demasiado rápido, y agradeció infinitamente de que, tras beber mucha agua, la picazón de su garganta persistiera. Lo menos que quería era tener el malestar por el resto de la semana, bastante tenía ya con sus propios problemas.

Su jornada acabó tarde, al haberse retrasado en su hora de entrada, sería la última en quedarse junto a Karin que decidió hacerle compañía. Decir que se tragó la excusa sería mentirse. Sospechaba que la pelirroja sabía más, no por nada era amiga cercana de Suigetsu, a menos que él se lo ocultara.

Así como lo hizo con ella. Sabía de primera mano que Karin era una Vampiresa, aún le costaba asimilarlo.

Terminó su horario al cerrar la puerta de empleado con el juego de llaves, se las entregó a Karin ya que ella llegaría al día siguiente por la mañana.

Caminaron en silencio por el estacionamiento del centro comercial, hasta que Karin habló.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Sakura dudó en decirle, ciertamente su pecho explotaría en cualquier momento, necesita sacar las emociones que atosigaban su mente, haciéndola incapaz de olvidar. Pero también quería saber los motivos de Karin para cuidarla. ¿Serán los mismos de Sasuke, por obligación?

Recordarlo le daba jaqueca.

—Karin, si te pregunto algo... —Se detuvo un momento, y Karin la imitó, mirándola expectante—. ¿Me dirías la verdad?

La pelirroja juntó las cejas, ciertamente no le sorprendía las dudas de Sakura. Las esperaba, se había preparado para esto desde que Sasuke apareció a sustituirlos.

—A medida que necesites saber.

La basta respuesta le infundo el valor suficiente para continuar. Retomo su andar, con la vista fija al frente, sus pasos eran lentos con la intención de retrasarla, pensar en cual pregunta expondría a ella.

—¿Por qué... me proteges? —murmuró con voz apagada—. ¿Es por la misma razón que Sasuke?

—Es un deber que le prometí a tus padres, Sakura —dijo después de meditarlo unos segundos. Decidida, suspiró, un hábito humano cual estaba acostumbrada—. El deber y la obligación están separados por una línea fina. Mi deber es cuidarte porque le hice una promesa a propia voluntad, ¿entiendes? Quise hacerlo desde el principio.

—¿Desde hace cuánto me protegen?

Decirlo así, se sentía una niña pequeña. No le agradó demasiado por ese punto, su mohín lo demostró.

Karin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mucho antes de lo que piensas. Suigetsu y yo te cuidamos desde lejos, con el pasar de los años Lord Kizashi vio innecesario que nos mantuviéramos en las sombras y nos permitió acercarnos más a ti —Se rascó la mejilla, pensativa—. Te protegíamos de todo peligro, incluso de...

Cerró la boca a tiempo, apretando los labios en una línea fina. Recordar a ese sujeto desagradable le hervía la poca sangre que circulaba en su apestoso cuerpo. El coraje que sentía nunca ha sido dispersado. Juró matarlo algún día, por hacer sufrir a Sakura, de la peor forma posible.

Un corazón roto era más doloroso que las heridas físicas.

La chica notó el abrupto cambio en la expresión de Karin, sus ojos rojos reflejaban impotencia y recelo a alguien en sus recuerdos. Se preguntó a cuál de sus enemigos recordó, seguramente estaría en otro mundo contando que ella seguía viva.

Viró la vista al frente, comprendiendo, asustada, lo que significaban sus palabras. Siempre la protegieron del peligro, de personas como Iván que intentaban hacerle daño. ¿Por qué la perseguían tanto?

Hasta ahora no se percato de eso. En las ocasiones en las que Sasuke salía por la madrugada, regresaba apestando a sangre agria, similar al petróleo. Él creía que no se daba cuenta, y decidió ignorarlo, por su propio bien. Para no involucrarse más.

Lo cierta es que se mentía. Se ocultaba en su capazón, fingiendo demencia.

—¿Incluso de...? —Sin embargo, no seguiría huyendo.

Karin se rehusó a contestar, negando con la cabeza a medida que se apresuraban al otro extremo del estacionamiento. Había pocos automóviles estacionados, distanciados entre sí. El centro de la ciudad a sus espaldas, dejando atrás el bullicio de los coches y las mismas voces.

Se acercó más a ella, queriendo saber. Su intentó de persuadirla quedó al aire notando que se detenía en seco, completamente plasmada, su rostro se tornó amenazante y frunció los labios. Sus ojos se fijaban en un punto determinado.

Siguió con la mirada aquello que provocó esa reacción en Karin. Su corazón se aceleró en cuanto lo encontró.

Y quiso no haberlo echo en ese instante.

De sus labios, salió el nombre que tanto le causó sufrimiento.

—Sasori...

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Sasuke miró a Isas a través del cristal, con la mascarilla de oxigeno sobre su nariz y el monitor cardíaco a su lado, marcando los latidos de su corazón. No expresó nada, simplemente se quedó quieto, esperando a que Kakashi se terminara de informar con las enfermeras sobre el sombrío estado del chico.

Ladeó la cabeza, olfateando aromas desconocidos en el aire. Una persona muy conocida se alejaba de él. Descruzó los brazos de su torso y dio dos pasos a esa dirección, dispuesto a ir tras él.

—¿A dónde vas, Sasuke? —lo llamó Kakashi desde atrás.

Detuvo en seco su andar. Sería mejor esperar a encontrarlo, Kakashi no lo dejaría en paz hasta haber hablado seriamente con él. estaba seguro de que intentaría persuadirlo de ayudar a los Mestizos de esa manada. Y claramente expondría sus razones. Por supuesto, como él no tomaría el mando.

Pase a ser un Alfa como tal, nunca fue apegado a ninguna manada. Jamás tuvo esa intención y mucho menos ahora, no después de haber huido de la muerte. Un Alfa-Mestizo no es común en estos días, sobre todo en las manadas, la mayoría desprecian a los de su especie; en consecuencia, llegan al mismo extremo de Iván.

—¿Shikamaru está aquí? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

El Cazador asintió.

—Lo verás después. Tenemos que resolver este asunto, no podemos ignorarlo.

Y se dirigió en dirección contraria, invitándolo a seguirlo.

Sasuke apretó ligeramente los dientes al seguir. Odiaba con todo su ser esa sensación de que iba a ser regañado, no debía sentirse así, ya no era un estúpido niño impulsivo que buscaba problemas que no le concernían. Solamente tratarían puntos estratégicos y tomaría la mejor decisión.

Después de avanzar al fondo en silencio, se detuvo en medio del pulcro pasillo, sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar, primero fue ligero que apenas se percató, y de pronto, comenzó a zumbar sin control. Fue una reacción repentina, que incluso se cuestionó de dónde venía la inoportuna inquietud que le embargó por completo. Una voz susurrante en su mente, un eco lejano intentaba darle la familiaridad de ese instante.

Al frente, Kakashi se detuvo al no sentir sus pasos. Se giró a él cuestionándolo con la mirada cuyos ojos se entrecerraron al verlo tan absorto, fuera de este mundo. Frunció el ceño y se acercó rápidamente. Verlo en ese trance no era normal.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

—Es mi instinto —reveló el azabache elevando la cabeza, viendo a sus lados las paredes blancas—. Tengo un maldito presentimiento.

Confiaba ciegamente en su instinto antes que cualquier otra cosa. Muchas veces le ha salvado el pellejo, le faltarían dedos para contarlo. Lo que le inquietaba, era saber que clase de peligro corría él ahí. No sentía ninguna presencia peligrosa a su alrededor y tampoco los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron, era más bien... una advertencia.

Le irritaba no saberlo.

—¿Seguro que es un instinto? No siento nada alrededor —dijo Kakashi avanzando a pasos agigantados a la siguiente intersección, verificando el perímetro.

Sasuke se quedó ahí, procesando el fuerte ataque de pánico que comenzaba a inundarlo, trabajó mucho en sus emociones antes, así que calmarse no fue tarea difícil. La parte con la que batalló fue en hallar la razón, ¿por qué de repente sentía esta opresión en el pecho?

Nunca la había sentido, no que recordara.

Completamente estático, reparo la última frase. No que él recordara...

Cuando algo próximo se acercaba a él, sus sentidos se activaban segundo antes, apenas le daba tiempo en reaccionar. El patrón se repite una y otra vez, sin dudarlo. Lo tiene guardado en su memoria, su cuerpo reaccionaba a enfrentar al enemigo por inercia. Pero no había nadie a su alrededor, además de Kakashi —quién claramente no era una amenaza—.

Lo que quedaba un espacio. Los presentimientos nunca se aferraban a él, parecía más un cuento sacado de pesadillas para atormentarlo. La última vez que lo sintió, y que recordara fue cuando asesinaron a su madre.

Horror.

Estaba unido tanto a su madre que el peligro a su alrededor se eclipsaba en él de esa manera. Advirtiéndole del peligro.

¿Y ahora? ¿A quién había ligado tanto a su ser?

La respuesta le llenó de terror y cierto pánico.

Y, aunque lo quisiera negar con todas sus fuerzas, en todas las lenguas y formas existentes, la verdad yacía en el núcleo de su mente. Aterrándole por completo.

Otro recuerdo, o más bien, sentir se liberó de su ser en ese instante, como si unas cadenas rompieran la cajita en su interior que resguardaba ese pensamiento.

Sintió la misma opresión cuando se llevaron a Sakura a los tres años.

—Haruno —murmuró pasmado.

Por inercia, Kakashi volteó a él enarcando una ceja.

—Es raro que me llames por mi apellido, ¿ya encontraste la razón?

Lo vio negar con la cabeza, y comenzar a moverse a su dirección, sus pasos rápidos y la manera en que su rostro se tornó severo, apretando los dientes. En sus ojos aparecieron cierta desesperación, lo abrumó un instante.

—No habló de ti —dijo apresuradamente, sentía que caminaba lento, así que comenzó a correr con Kakashi pisándole los talones, preocupado por el rumbo que llevaban los instintos de Sasuke al comprenderlo—. Es ella, está peligro.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

/Centro comercial/.

Verlo tan cerca parecía tan irreal, tanto que estuvo tentada a acercarse a él y comprobarlo con su tacto. Pero su parte racional le dijo que era mejor no hacerlo, tan afectaba se encontraba solamente atinó a encogerse de hombros, protegiéndose de él a su manera. No verlo, exactamente, era lo principal.

Apartó la mirada al costado, sin bajar el rostro. Tampoco quería mostrarse sin dignidad. Su cabeza le daba vueltas a causa de la impresión, las palmas de sus manos sudaban a mares, nerviosa y completamente temerosa a lo que sucedería.

—Sakura.

La aludida alzó la cabeza, dirigiéndole la mirada. Sus ojos cafés seguían siendo inexpresivos como la última vez que lo vio, nada comparado con el chico amoroso del cual se enamoró, a estas alturas no debería sorprenderla. Pero, lo seguía haciendo.

Y su voz... parecía un sueño.

—Sakura —repitió su nombre, y esta vez se alejó de la escasa luz que brindaba el foco del poste y fue acercándose a ella.

A cada paso que daba, Sakura se encogía más de hombros. De un momento a otro sintió a Karin reaccionar de inmediato e interponerse entre ellos. Agradeció ese gesto, no quería enfrentarse a él directamente. No ahora.

Lo que nunca imaginó fue que Karin se comportara muy defensiva.

—No te acerques Sasori o tomaré medidas —advirtió amenazante, que incluso Sakura la desconoció.

De inmediato el joven pelirrojo se detuvo lentamente, seguía a metros de ella, pero evidentemente más cerca. Sus ojos cafés seguían fijos en los de Sakura. Le devolvía una mirada inexpresiva, fría. Tal y como su corazón.

Deslizó su vista a Karin y su cuerpo ligeramente encorvado, una clara señal ofensiva.

—¿Me extraerás toda mi sangre? —preguntó indiferente.

Sin aprensiones, la Vampiresa expresó:

—Si lo veo necesario.

Sakura apenas podía comprender sus palabras. Los miraba de hito en hito, asimilando la extraña interacción. Cuando Sasori le dirigió de nuevo la mirada, un terrible escalofrío recorrió su columna, pensó que era imposible sentir esa clase de respingos frente a él.

—No estoy para juegos estúpidos —espetó Sasori, volviendo a retomar su marcha.

Vio a Karin obligando a Sakura retroceder, la mirada de esta parecía confundida y asustada.

—Entrégame a Sakura ahora a menos que desees morir.

La manera en que lo dijo, su tono de voz cambiante y su expresión dura, le hizo comprender de golpe que no se trataba de una simple guía a una plática para aclarar cierto puntos o situaciones pasadas. No. Era algo mucho más enredoso.

Karin dijo que la protegió de todo. Y supo a quién se refería en esa ocasión al ver de nuevo a Sasori.

Él alzó las manos y movió sus dedos, las yemas brillaron de un intensó color zafiro y supo distinguirlo gracias a su vista, no fue difícil. Lo que realmente la dejó en un estado confuso e impactante, fue ver hilos azules emerger de sus dedos, alargándose a cada segundo.

Aproximándose a su dirección.

—¡Corre! —gritó Karin tomándola del brazo, la jaló a su costado.

Soltando un jadeo de sorpresa, movió sus piernas con fuerza, pronto se vio cruzando el parque lateral del otro lado del estacionamiento. A tal velocidad que al principio la asustó, todo a su alrededor parecía una mancha borrosa si no ponía la debida atención. La adrenalina poco a poco comenzaba a regir en su cuerpo.

Miró sobre su espalda, Karin venía detrás de ella y a la vez también atenta por detrás, los hilos azules seguían persiguiéndolas, y más detrás, Sasori corría a una velocidad impresionante, era cuestión de tiempo para que la alcanzaran.

Y eso lo sabía Karin, Sakura no tenía práctica con su velocidad, le sería difícil escapar de Sasori. Apretó los dientes, enfrentarlo sería la única solución.

—¡No te detengas, sigue corriendo!

La orden llegó a sus oídos. Vio de reojo como se quedó en medio del parque, justo detrás de los juegos infantiles. Se detuvo de golpe a mitad de la banqueta, su respiración errática y su pecho subía y bajaba con insistencia. La miró asustada.

—Karin, ¿no pensarás...?

Incluso ella sentía su energía espiritual, ahora que sus sentidos en el ámbito fueron disparados, sentía con cierta facilidad lo que residía en Sasori, por eso le asustó y las preguntas comenzaron a fluir sin parar, pero claramente no despejaría sus dudas con él. No después de sentenciar que la quería, prácticamente, secuestrar.

—¿Qué haces? ¡No te detengas! —exclamó Karin insistente, Sakura dio un respingo—. Lo retendré aquí, pero tú tendrás que huir y esconderte. Es muy peligroso.

—Pero...

—¡Vete ya! Busca a Sasuke en el hospital, con él estarás más segura. —Le ahuyentó una vez más.

Indecisa y con el corazón en la mano, Sakura cerró los ojos y se dirigió rápidamente al otro lado de la calle, ignorando por completo el carro que casi la embiste. Pareció un borrón rosa frente al conductor que freno de golpe, consternado.

Karin la observó alejarse antes de volver su vista a Sasori que emergía de los árboles, caminando lentamente, a sus costados los diez hilos azules se arrastraban por la hierba, dejando marcas en la tierra fértil. Avanzó tranquilamente hasta posicionarse frente a ella.

Le sonrió mostrando sus dientes de aguja.

—¿Por qué quieres llevarte a Sakura? —exigió saber—. Su relación amorosa terminó hace mucho tiempo, ¿no crees que es tarde para redimirte?

Detrás de toda esa fachada, una creciente ira y rencor se escondía en lo profundo de su ser. Sus ojos rojos destilaban odio y muerte, lo quería ver retorcerse en el suelo y agonizar lentamente.

No sólo traicionó a Sakura, sino, a Suigetsu y ella. Les prometió que nunca le haría daño, que siempre la protegería, por eso lo dejaron acercársele, vieron cuan profundo era su amor.

Pero resultaron ser puras patrañas.

—Nunca es tarde para tratar de enmendar los errores —expresó Sasori alzando los dedos, apoyó un pie por detrás y movió ligeramente los hombros. Su mirada no decía nada.

—Uh... que asco me das.

Karin se preparó agazapando su propio cuerpo, las uñas le crecieron en un santiamén, pronto sus finas garras hacían equipo con sus colmillos brillantes. Lanzó los lentes a un costado, sólo le estorbarían en la batalla. Sasori no era alguien a quién subestimar.

—Sólo quiero saber una cosa.

Enarcó una ceja, verdaderamente intrigada por la repentina actitud del pelirrojo. Permaneció callada.

—¿Sakura ha sido muy infeliz desde ese día?

La expresión de Karin se mantuvo impune. Sus ojos se tornaron más rojos de lo normal.

—Sí, gracias a ti.

Y tras sus palabras, se lanzó a Sasori con las garras al aire.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
A cada pasó que daba con fuerza, sentía que estaba haciendo mal huir de esa forma. ¿Cómo pudo abandonar a Karin? Se preguntó apretando los parpados.

No, se dijo de inmediato. Serías un estorbo para ella, la mejor estrategia fue separarse, así estaría luchando sin protegerla inmediatamente. No tenía conocimiento en todo lo relacionado con las peleas.

La primera vez quedó pasmada en medio del tren, frente a Sasuke que tuvo que zarandearla para hacerla entrar en razón. La asimilación de las verdaderas peleas entre la vida y la muerte, la superaban de sobremanera. ¿Por qué matarse entre sí?

¿Qué quería Sasori de ella?

Correr demasiado le cansó de un momento a otro, sus piernas le dolían de apoyarlas fuertemente en el asfalto. No le importó ir por una zona transitada al principio, hasta que recordó que no debía exponerse a los humanos de esa forma, tuvo que desviarse a otro camino más solitario.

La dirección del hospital era...

Maldijo por debajo. Había tantos hospitales en la ciudad, ¿cuál de todos era?

Sus pasos comenzaban a hacerse más torpes, tambaleándose en cada esquina, apoyándose en cada pared o porte que veía. No tardó en perder la compostura y casi caer de rodillas. Necesitaba descansar un momento, ya estaba lejos de Karin y Sasori, debía ser paulatinamente seguro la zona.

Pero no debía confiarse.

Buscó con la mirada algún lugar cual refugiarse un momento, estuvo alternando entre los locales hasta que dio con una cabina de teléfono. El lugar perfecto, o, por el contrario, el peor para detenerse. Decidió arriesgarse un momento.

Cruzó la calle con torpeza y llegó a la cabina, se adentró rápidamente apoyándose en el cristal derecho, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su condición física le ayudó demasiado, sorprendida por la distancia que recorrió en poco tiempo. Estaba en otro distrito.

Visualizó a su alrededor, alerta tras tomar varias bocadas de aire. Hasta ese momento no había sentido un ligero vibrar a la altura de su cintura. Llevó su mano al bolsillo de su falda extrayendo su celular —Sasuke le dio el repuesto de su celular que estaba en el fondo del río—. Era sorprendente que no se haya caído en su huida.

El celular vibraba incansablemente, al ver la pantalla el nombre de Sasuke relució nuevamente. El alma volvió a su cuerpo, y cierta tranquilidad se instaló en su pecho pase a que en las previas horas discutió con él, y prácticamente le dijo que sería mejor que la dejara en paz.

¿Sería hipócrita de su parte pedirle ayuda?

Apretó el aparato entre sus dedos. Karin le dijo que se dirigiera con él, así que...

Contestó antes de perder la llamada.

—... ¿Hola? —murmuró pasándose un mechón suelto detrás de su oreja.

—Señorita. —La voz de Sasuke parecía completamente aliviada. Una punzada a su corazón, a sus ilusiones de que "en verdad" se preocupaba por ella—. Maldición, creí lo peor cuando no me contestaste la primera llamada.

Tragó grueso.

—¿Dónde estás?

Las preguntas de Sasuke le dieron el incentivo para hablar nuevamente. Le dijo la dirección al basarse en su memoria, cuando él preguntó si estaba en peligro, respondió inmediatamente.

—Sobre eso... —Miró a su alrededor, alerta a cualquier movimiento inusual—. Tenemos severos problemas. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé un poco de mi exnovio? Él... apareció de repente cuando salíamos del restaurante, quiere... raptarme.

—¿Y Karin? Ella puede defenderte de un simple humano.

—Es esa cuestión, al parecer... no es un humano. Los hilos azules que salieron de sus manos no fueron una ilusión y su energía espiritual...

Se quedó callada recordando, ¿cómo no pudo sentirla antes? Que patética.

Sasuke también guardo silencio, fue su imaginación, pero escuchó sus dientes chocar y un gruñido brotar de su garganta.

—¿Tu exnovio tiene el cabello rojo y ojos cafés, y una apariencia entre los diecisiete y veinte años?

Enderezó su cuerpo de golpe ante la tan extraña coincidencia. Lo describió lo más cercano a lo que era.

—Sí. —Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Volteó a su costado para agarrar la manija y salir, la cabina le pareció asfixiante. Pero justo cuando alzó la vista, se llevó un susto de muerte al ver del otro lado a Sasori, con sus ojos inexpresivos enfocándola sin piedad.

Soltó una exclamación, apegándose al teléfono detrás de ella, la mano que sostenía su celular seguía en la misma posición. Temblaba, escuchando la voz de Sasuke preguntándole porque se había asustado.

—Sasori —dijo en susurro. No apartaba la mirada de él.

Reaccionó rápido al ver que él agarraba la manija, se abalanzó a la puerta y le trabo con el pestillo, haciéndole imposible pasar, a menos que decidiera romper los cristales que la protegían. Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron en ese punto, la de ella desafiante y atemorizada, la de él, carente de una emoción profunda.

—Sal de ahí Sakura —espetó alejando su mano—. Hazlo por tu propio pie.

—No dejaré que me toques —sentenció aferrándose a su celular.

Por un momento un recuerdo vino a su mente: Karin. Si él estaba ahí quería decir que ella...

Temió lo peor.

—¿¡Qué le hiciste a Karin!?

—No debes preocuparte, una ventaja para ella es que sus heridas sanan más rápido por ser una Vampiresa, a menos que no tenga mi veneno. Morirá pronto —La forma tan casual en que lo dijo heló la sangre de Sakura, estática, apenas pudo respirar—. No lo repetiré de nuevo, Sakura, sal de ahí por tu pie.

—Primero muerta. ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Jamás iría contigo por voluntad propia!

Estaba alterada de todas las formas posibles, y la tranquilidad de Sasori le causaba miedo.

—Tú lo decidiste así.

Observó a Sasori acercarse más, poniéndose de cuclillas, sacó un cuchillo de su bota negra y procedió a hacerse un corte profundo en la palma de su mano. No comprendió al principio sus acciones, pero al ver la sangre escurrir frente a ella, su olor metálico combinado con azufre... le aturdió por completo.

Más cuando la sangre impacto en el suelo, se evaporó en una nube morada, que poco a poco iba extendiéndose tras los segundos. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al darse cuenta de que el humo se colaba por la rendija de la puerta de cristal, inundando el pequeño espacio de un metro cuadrado. Rápidamente se cubrió la nariz y boca con su otra mano, intentando aguantar la respiración.

Se apegó más a su espalda, pero ya no había dónde huir. El humo se expandió más, alzándose sin remordimientos. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, distinguió la voz de Sasuke hablándole desesperadamente, diciéndole que estaba muy cerca, sólo debía soportar un poco más.

—Sasuke... —susurró al sentir sus párpados pesados.

—Maldición, no, no. Soporta un poco más, estoy en camino.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, tosiendo por la excesiva capa de humo dentro de la cabina. Por más que intentara no retirar la mano, inhaló humo por la nariz. El efecto se inyectó en su cuerpo, sus extremidades fueron entumeciéndose. Apenas podía aferrarse al celular. Su mente caería como su cuerpo en cualquier momento.

—Tengo miedo —lo dijo tan bajo, pero supo que la escuchó.

—No lo tengas porque yo te protegeré, soy tu guardián, ¿lo recuerdas? Ese imbécil pagará muy caro haber intentado tocarte.

Sakura apenas lo distinguió. Apoyó la cabeza en el cristal, su mano careció de fuerza, su mente se volvió un remolino que se adormecía, intentaba darle batalla a la inconciencia. Vio los pies de Sasori adentrarse al cubículo, no podía distinguir su rostro y tampoco moverse.

—Sasuke... —Su nombre pareció un refugió.

—No te duermas, Sakura, por favor...

Ya no lo escuchó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola! 
> 
> Uf... estoy arrasando con esto, ¿A qué el suspenso quedó perfecto? No soy malvada, simplemente...
> 
> En fin, Sasori aceptó el cargo de matar a Sakura, y está dispuesto a hacerlo. ¿Sus razones? Aunque no han quedado bastante claro, hay algo detrás de eso. 
> 
> Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... sigue rehusándose a aceptar que siente algo especial por Sakura, incluso su corazón se lo dice a gritos, pero sigue en negación. 
> 
> ¿Alguien notó que por fin la llamó por su nombre en el último dialogo? ¿Nadie? -c va a llorar-
> 
> No leeremos pronto, ¡gracias por leer pequeños saltamontes!
> 
> Alela-chan fuera.


	8. |7| A un paso más

Año 2016  
Sin ubicación.  
19 de abril.  
Mañana. 

Una creciente presión en el pecho taladro su ser, obligándola a tomar lentamente la conciencia de un extraño sueño cual no recuerda. La emoción todavía estaba reciente en su mente: tristeza, desdicha y una profunda culpabilidad. Pero no era suya, lo sentía, un sentimiento ajeno a su ser.

¿Por qué sentiría el último sentimiento?

Apenas se preguntó eso, comenzó a mover los párpados ligeramente tratando de adaptarse a la poca luz colándose en la habitación. Debajo de su cuerpo, un cálido y esponjoso colchón le brindaba comodidad y un edredón la acobijaba del fresco de la madrugada.

Tras parpadear varias veces, desorientada, miró a sus lados ubicándose, obligándose a recordar dónde estaba. ¿Por qué las cortinas de su habitación eran diferentes? No, ese no era su casa. El paisaje que brindaba la ventana no coincidía con tejados de los edificios, lo reemplazaban troncos y hojas verdes bañados de oscuridad. Escuchaba el cantar de los grillos a la lejanía, y sentía el frío en sus brazos desnudos.

La imagen de Sasori caminando hacia ella asaltó su mente. La información le llegó de sopetón, mareándola un instante, pero a sabiendas que no debía estar ahí.

Estaba en peligro.

Apartó la tela de un tirón y se deslizó por la cama con la vista puesta en la ventana, apenas tocó el suelo y un fuerte tirón en la pierna la mandó al suelo. Cayó de boca, dándose un terrible golpe en la quijada. Se quejó por debajo preguntándose qué impedía su huida. Lo detecto rápidamente al bajar la vista a sus piernas y descubrir un grillete alrededor de su tobillo, una cadena sobresalía de la pared contraria a la ventana.

Intentó desesperadamente tirar de la cadena con el pie, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil. No podía moverse fácilmente.

Sus oídos captaron unos ligeros pasos del otro lado de la puerta. Tan cerca que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando se abrió revelando la impotente silueta de Sasori, con sus ojos cafés sobre ella. Le devolvió la mirada desafiante, sin dejarse intimidar por él. Por dentro temblaba considerablemente, pero no debía dejarse vencer por él, su orgullo también estaba en juego.

No se dejaría de él.

Sasori se adentró dejando la puerta abierta, a cada paso, el cuerpo de Sakura comenzaba a mostrar signos de pánico, el temblor en sus brazos, sus ojos perdiendo la fortaleza. Estar tan cerca no le beneficiaba en nada. Recordaba su pasado juntos y le hacía dudar, no de la manera en que si debía someterse; más bien, cuestionarse su capacidad de soportar su presencia.

Antes tenía mucha influencia sobre ella y ahora creía que sería absolutamente diferente.

Se aferraba a ello.

Él se agachó a su lado, fijándose en la cadena tensa y luego en la ventana.

—¿En verdad creíste que sería descuidado?

—Siempre hay una primera vez —dijo Sakura levantándose de un salto, alejándose de él arrastrándose sobre la cama, cruzando al otro lado. Lo primordial sería poner la mayor distancia posible.

El peso del grillete la tomó desprevenida, se tambaleó un poco y recupero su postura inicial, sin quitarle atención a Sasori por ningún momento.

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Sasori? ¿No te basta haber arruinado ya mi vida en la escuela y ahora quieres matarme?

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no contestó. Permaneció en silencio, observándola sin más. Poco a poco sentía su tensión y malhumor. Ser especial para él en el pasado le permitió conocer más, y sabía de ese rostro inexpresivo, su mente pensaba en muchas cosas.

—¿Acaso crees que pienso matarte?

Sakura entrecerró sospechosamente los ojos.

—Sí, no encuentro razón para que me retengas contra mi voluntad, ¡exijo que me sueltes! —exclamó moviendo su tobillo.

Sasori ladeó el rostro, pensativo.

—Sería absurdo que lo hiciera después de los problemas que tuve en deshacerme de Karin —dijo, sus ojos brillaron—. Ahora dime, ¿sabes quién eres realemente?

El desvió de tema alertó a Sakura. Comprendía por muchas razones en no hablar sobre ese tema. Sasuke se lo advirtió severamente hace unos días, por más que confiara en las personas, jamás debía revelar su verdadero apellido. Lamentablemente, a quién una vez le entregó su corazón, yacía frente a ella después de haberla secuestrado y puesto un grillete.

Agitó las manos, encogiéndose de hombros. Decir mentiras también le perjudicaría y tampoco debía hacerlo enojar demasiado. A decir verdad, Sasori ocultaba muy bien su malhumor.

—No tiene sentido esta conversación. —Desviar su atención a otro punto sería su vía—. Tampoco me sentaré a tomar un café contigo para hablar sobre nuestros errores y todo eso.

Sacarle información, le sería útil después.

Lo miró torcer ligeramente el gesto, tal vez no pensó que le hablaría de esa forma.

Sin proponérselo rio por debajo, desconcertándolo.

—¿Creíste qué cedería nuevamente? —inquirió irónica—. Ya no soy la misma de hace un año, el tiempo y las circunstancias cambian a las personas. Y las heridas... nunca sanan, solamente aprendes a sobrellevarlas día a día.

Lo dejó sin palabras, lo pudo ver claramente. Aunque también podría estar concediéndole un minuto de gloria. No lo sabe, pero lo que sí, era liberarse lo más pronto posible del grillete. Tenía un mal presentimiento en su pecho, no terminaría bien si esperaba a alguien.

Rezaba en silencio para alguien haya encontrado a Karin y brindándole ayuda, y pensándolo un poco más, y la suerte le sonreía. Un humano se asustaría, así que esperaba que hubiese sido uno ligado al mundo sobrenatural.

Sasori nuevamente se movió. Rodeó la cama y Sakura se obligó a enderezarse a desafiarlo con la mirada. Sus ojos se desafiaron por unos segundos, hasta que los cafés se desviaron a un punto en específico, el collar que rodeaba el cuello de la chica.

—Veo que has crecido.

—No me trates como una niña pequeña —espetó ella, enojada.

El pelirrojo la ignoró, se dio media vuelta directo a la puerta.

—No trates de escapar, Sakura. Jamás lograrás liberarte de ese grillete con tus esfuerzos —recomendó tomando el pomo de la puerta, y no volteó a verla de nuevo, así que no advirtió de su rostro enfadado—. Y no te encariñes tanto con este lugar, nos iremos mañana al atardecer.

Sakura apenas lo comprendió. Su respiración se cortó en el instante en que él cerró la puerta, dejándola con sus pensamientos errantes. Se apoyó completamente en la pared, con la mirada inquieta en la puerta, asimilándolo.

Sasori pretendía alejarla de la ciudad.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
Tokio, Japón.  
Hospital general.  
Mañana.

Naruto se adentró apresurado a la habitación del hospital, buscando a Karin con la mirada. No tardó en reparar en ella y acercarse a la camilla dónde descansaba. Era atendida por una de las enfermeras. La vio quejarse ligeramente al mover su brazo vendado.

Había entendido que Sasori le arrancó la mano en su duelo, así que cuando la trajo al hospital, rápidamente envolvieron la extremidad para que se volviera a unir a su cuerpo. Un gaje de los Vampiros puros: mientras no separaran la cabeza de su cuerpo, cualquier otra parte que sea mutilaba sanará con tiempo.

Él dejó de lamentarse tanto por no tener esa habilidad. Aunque le hubiera servido demasiado en su niñez, no lo añoraba. Aprender a aceptarse con era le resultó más difícil de lo que pensó en un principio, y todavía tiene renuencias por ciertas situaciones.

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos a acercarse a Karin.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Los ojos rojos de la mujer lo enfocaron, pocas veces habían interactuado, y el chico le simpatizaba. Tenía una revoltosa personalidad y su sonrisa calmaba un ambiente tenso.

—La mano tardará en unirse a mi cuerpo —expresó sin prestarle la debida atención. Otra cosa le preocupaba realmente. Su rostro pasó a una urgente, temiendo lo peor—. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

Naruto reflejó cierto desosiego, apretando los labios, no respondió inmediatamente. Decidió guardar silencio unos minutos antes de contestar, a sabiendas que Karin lo dedujo por su propio peso. Advirtió de su mirada angustiosa.

—Sasori se la llevó.

Karin contrajo el rostro, espantado y dolido. Naruto la observó con cierta lastima, sabía una idea de sus pensamientos, estaba frustrada y se sentía inútil. Ella no tardó en hablar, soltando su impotencia por no poder frenar a Sasori en el parque, y por consecuencia la secuestrara. Tenía miedo a su paradero incierto y de lo que sería de Sakura.

Trató de decirle que no era su culpa, que todo estaría bien. Pero ninguna de sus palabras la reconfortaría.

—Sasuke y Kakashi-san están viendo una manera de encontrarla —alegó Naruto a su culpabilidad.

—No quiero ser negativa, Naruto, pero no tienen muchos aliados en la ciudad —contradijo Karin, abatida—. Y no todos se prestarían a ayudarlos sin recibir nada a cambio. A menos que tu padre sea oficialmente el alcalde.

—Aún falta dos días para que lo nombren.

La mirada de Karin le dijo que dos días eran demasiados. Sin saber las intenciones de Sasori, la vida de Sakura corría un riesgo enorme. Lo sabía, pero él también estaba desesperado. Y sólo era una parte, no quería imaginar cómo se encontraba su maestro, Kakashi. Pensar que apenas unas horas por fin pudo estrecharla en brazos y ahora tenía que buscar una forma de recuperarla.

Demasiado cruel.

Despegó la vista de la camilla, escuchando inverso el sonido de la máquina. No dijeron nada durante unos minutos, absortos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que una vibración en lo profundo del bolso de Karin atrajo su atención.

La joven se estiró en busca del aparato, al tenerlo en su mano buena, se fijó en la pantalla. Una llamada cuyo receptor era muy inoportuno, pero completamente esperado.

—Es Tenten, la prima de Sakura.

Naruto la miró fijamente, sus ojos azules observaron el aparato y luego a ella. Su capacidad de pensar rápidamente, analizando las posibilidades, le permitió contestar antes de que la llamara cesara por completo.

—Seguramente te preguntará por Sakura, esquiva ese tema y dile que venga aquí. —Le pidió acercándose a la puerta—. La esperaré en la entrada, ella merece saber la verdad en dado caso que no encontremos a Sakura a tiempo.

La suposición de Naruto le dolió a la pelirroja. Se sintió una daga en su cuerpo que no diferenciaba.

Se sintió una daga en su cuerpo que no diferenciaba  
Estación de policía.  
Tarde. 

Quería destruir todo a su alrededor. Tenía unas incontrolables ganas de gritar al mundo que lo tragara completamente y lo botara en el mismo lugar donde estaba Sakura. No le importaba si se destruía en el proceso, la encontraría a toda costa.

La angustia en su pecho fue incrementando con el pasar del tiempo, segundo tras segundo, minuto tras minuto. Comenzó desde el momento exacto en que llegó a la cabina y descubrir el celular tirado, abandonado en el suelo. Destilando un horrible aroma a somnífero.

Y Sakura no estaba.

La desesperación lo embargó, sus sentidos se dispararon. Grito su nombre una y otra vez mientras corría a sus alrededores, no le importo la intensidad de su voz, y tampoco que las personas lo miraran raro. Su aroma se desvanecía con el aire, incapaz de saber a qué dirección tomó Sasori.

Lo único que le quedaba era su celular. Lo apretó contra la palma de su mano, controlándose tras recibir una fuerte reprimiendo de Kakashi para que se controlara. No quería imaginar lo que sentía él, contando que apenas hace unas horas la estrecho en sus brazos y ahora estaba lejos.

No tuvo oportunidad de alterarse como tal, se reafirmó de serenidad y barrieron la zona entre los dos, siguiendo apenas su rastro que se desvaneció muy pronto. Al sur de la ciudad, pero había tantas zonas que era imposibles alcanzarlo.

Sin resignarse, volvieron a conseguir refuerzos.

Y ahí estaba, en medio de la oficina de inteligencia, inclinado sobre el asiento y detallando cada movimiento que hacia su amigo en la computadora.

—Revisé todas las cámaras de seguridad de la zona, confirmando que se fue al sur, apenas y lograron captarlo.

Sasuke observó la pantalla que le señaló su amigo, un borrón oscuro, saltando en lo alto de un edificio registrado un minuto después de que Sakura dejara de hablar por el celular.

Definitivamente era él.

—¿Lograste rastrearlo, Shikamaru?

—Aumentó su velocidad, ahí es imposible seguir su rastro por medio de las imágenes —expresó entre dientes, sosteniendo el cigarrillo. Taclea muy rápido sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla—. Pero te alegrará saber que ya lo identifiqué con la información que me proporcionaste. Anko me dio acceso a la base de datos de la escuela.

Unos segundos más y la gran pantalla frente a ellos reveló la fotografía del sujeto en cuestión. Cabello rojo y corto, ojos cafés y una mirada severa. Traía el uniforme de la escuela, y la información era falsa, por supuesto.

El azabache apretó los dientes al reconocerlo. No podía ser cierto.

—Karin me comentó respecto a él antes —dijo Kakashi, de pie alado de Sasuke, leía la información en la pantalla—. Es un Exoctis, Hashimoto Sasori. Por lo que me explicó Karin, la única habilidad que presentó fue una innata resistencia a cualquier veneno. Nunca dañó físicamente a Sakura durante su relación y no lo vieron después de que se graduara de la preparatoria.

—Esa no es su única habilidad.

Kakashi y Shikamaru voltearon a él cuando se despegó de su lugar y rodeó el escritorio, acercándose al gran televisor suspendido en la pared. A su alrededor, algunos agentes dejaron sus labores para mirarlo, completamente intrigados.

—Su verdadero nombre es Akasuna Sasori, sus habilidades son peculiares: la razón por la cual es resistente a cualquier veneno es porque él mismo lo genera con su propia sangre. —A medida que explicaba, se giró a ellos—. Manipula la misma canalizándola son sus dedos y se tensan en energía espiritual, dando como resultado que se tornen azules, son venenosos... Y, es miembro de los Diez Escalones de Akatsuki.

El coro de voces se alzó en exclamaciones de asombro. La mayoría conocía el nombre tan conocido de esa organización. Eran de temer, criminales del submundo cual cometían las peores fechorías y pocas veces los han atrapado. Las más importantes conspiraciones religiosas coordinaban en las bases más importantes de los continentes, intercambiando información de ellos.

Se sabía muy poco de los miembros principales de Akatsuki, por eso les sorprendía saber que Sasuke soltara sin más ese dato.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó uno de los agentes—. Nadie ha salido vivo después de enfrentarse con uno de los Diez Escalones.

El azabache chistó la lengua. Dar información de su vida personal no le entusiasmaba.

—Yo no soy cualquier persona —soltó hostil, encaminándose de vuelta a Kakashi.

Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, intercambiando una basta mirada con Kakashi, que no apartaba la vista de Sasuke que se encaminó fuera de la sala. Ambos sabían la verdad detrás de sus palabras. Ciertamente Sasuke sabía más de lo que decía, y en ocasiones lo ocultaba por su propio bien.

Tanto de ellos como el de él.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo supiera.

—¡Kakashi-sama! Minato-sama está en la línea de la sala de conferencias. —Apareció en la entrada un agente, respirando agitadamente.

—Bien. Sigan buscando pistas, lo que sea que nos indiqué a dónde fue Sasori con mi sobrina —ordenó sin reparos.

—¡Sí!

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
Hikoro no esperó a que Itachi estacionara correctamente el automóvil en el estacionamiento. Abrió la puerta y se lanzó corriendo a una velocidad moderada a la estación de policía. Sus ojos buscaban con desespero una persona familiar. Ciertamente sus nervios no se perdían solos, pero el hecho de que Sakura haya desparecido, le preocupaba su hermano menor y su reacción.

No tardó en sentir a Itachi detrás de sí. Recibieron la llamada de Naruto mientras se dirigían a casa después de exterminar a unos Demonios en el lado norte de la ciudad. Así que no dudaron en dirigirse ahí para ofrecer su ayuda.

Se detuvo cerca de la entrada sin saber a dónde ir, su mirada barrió todo el lugar sumamente agitado, independientemente del problema, los policías y detectives atendían otras urgencias.

Pronto identificó una cabellera café entre los agentes y no dudó en acercarse a él rápidamente.

—¡Konohamaru! —exclamó un poco alto para atraer su atención.

El joven giró la cabeza su dirección. Sus ojos negros se entrecerraron ligeramente al reconocerla. Dejó que se adentrara a la zona restringida. Ambos hermanos lo observaron disimuladamente, desde la última vez que lo vieron hace unos años, no había tenido muchos cambios pase a ser más humano que Cazador. Seguía teniendo sus fracciones toscas y marcadas, con su apariencia de veintitantos años y sus ojos ligeramente afilado, su andar era preciso.

—Hikoro, Itachi —saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Su semblante no cambio a su acostumbrada sonrisa alegre, al parecer estaba estresado.

Les indicó con la mirada que lo siguiera al intuir a que venían. Después de todo, Sasuke, Kakashi y Shikamaru llegaron acelerados pidiendo su ayuda cual ofreció sin restricciones, los tres eran sus compañeros de batallas y amigos, además que su Clan apoyaba a Kakashi. Ser parte del cuerpo de la policía le permitía distorsionar cierta información, ahí es donde funcionaba él.

—¿Están aquí por "ese" problema?

—Sí, Kakashi-san nos convocó.

Konohamaru suspiró. Los problemas nunca acaban en esa ciudad. Él no podía con tantas cosas a la vez, por eso cuando Kakashi tuviera su estrategia, procederían a avanzar conforme a su plan, por lo pronto esperaría.

—Esperó que encuentren pronto a la señorita Sakura.

Les señaló la puerta continua, la placa sobre esta marcaba "sala de juntas". Se marchó tras ser llamado por un subordinado.

—Es difícil sustituir temporalmente al jefe, ¿no? —preguntó Itachi antes de perderlo de vista.

Konohamaru lo miró sobre su hombro.

—Shisui se alegrará verte cuando regrese.

Itachi lo vio irse casi corriendo al ser solicitado. Tras torcer el gesto, se adentró a la habitación junto a su hermana.

Era una extensa sala de paredes ocre, cada dos metros sobresalían las torres de la estructura cual fueron pintadas de gris intenso. Sin ningún adornó en la pared, más que las masetas enormes en cada esquina y cerca del proyector. En el centro se extendía una enorme mesa de madera oscura, en cada lado doce sillas se distribuían en espacios específicos, y la cabecera era tomada por Kakashi.

A su lado, Sasuke junto con Shikamaru discutían respecto al plano enorme de la ciudad y sus alrededores. Apenas se percataron de la presencia de ambos Cazadores.

Kakashi fue el que se enderezó y les agradeció con la mirada su presencia.

—¿Ya descubrieron algo? —preguntó Itachi acercándose.

Miró fijamente a Sasuke, que se limitó a dedicarles una corta mirada a ambos para después centrarse de nuevo en el plano.

—Quién la raptó fue Sasori, a informes de Sasuke, es un miembro de Akatsuki —explicó Shikamaru a sabiendas de la relación inestable del azabache y sus hermanos.

Hikoro se tensó en su lugar al escuchar el nombre de la organización. Ciertamente le traía terribles recuerdos, un lapso cual desea olvidar y enterrar en el pasado, pero se trataba del pasado de Sasuke, no suyo.

Por otro lado, ellos intentan por todos los medios atrapar a Sakura, aún no saben específicamente con que fines, pero estaban seguros de ellos de la misma forma que Sasuke sabe que Sasori es miembro de Akatsuki.

—Desde hace años están tras ella —dijo Kakashi mirando el plano de la ciudad—. Y ahora que la encontramos nosotros... Lo que no me explico claramente como es que me encontraron y dieron con ella rápidamente.

—Dudo mucho que sea por ti que la secuestro —dijo Sasuke enderezándose de golpe, todas las miradas se dirigieron a él—. Piénsenlo, tuvieron una relación amorosa por unos meses y cuando terminaron, Sasori no se la llevó. La primera regla de Akatsuki es obedecer las órdenes que recibes, y claramente él no lo hizo. Matar a Kakashi y capturar a Sakura es una de sus prioridades.

—Muy bien pudo retrasar el momento —intervino Hikoro.

—No. Akatsuki no querría esperar para tenerla con ellos, sea cual sea el motivo —dijo Sasuke con seguridad.

—Entonces, ¿sugieres qué sus acciones son personales? —preguntó Itachi pensarlo demasiado.

El azabache asintió con la cabeza.

—Supongamos que es cierto, ¿qué motivos personales tendría para no entregarla a Akatsuki?

—Es fácil la respuesta —dijo Shikamaru mirándolo—. O se enamoró o se obsesionó con Sakura. Sabemos que han sucedido casos similares. Tengamos la certeza que Sasori sabe su verdadera identidad y la quiere para él, por eso la rapto hasta ahorita.

Escuchar la suposición de Shikamaru hizo apretar los dientes a Sasuke, nada de esto le agradaba en lo absoluto. Saber que Sasori se apegó tanto a Sakura... le causaba una oscura sensación. Evitaba a toda costa que fluyera en su ser.

—Y volviendo a su ruta, ¿saben dónde se dirigió? —Hikoro se acercó más a la mesa.

Shikamaru se inclinó sobre el mapa y señaló el lado sur.

—Las cámaras de tránsito lo captaron ir al Sur, pero aumentó la velocidad y nos fue difícil identificarlo. Sasuke confirmó su ruta, pero desaparecieron al cruzar el río. Sasori es experto en ocultar su aroma en específico.

—O también pudo tender una trampa y guiarnos a un lugar equivocado despistarnos —sugirió Itachi.

El chasquido de lengua de Sasuke evidenció su molestia, además de su impaciencia. Sus ojos revelaban mucho más que indiferencia, y solamente ellos fueron testigos de ellos.

Intercambió una mirada con Kakashi, su ánimo tampoco era favorable. Pero tenía la esperanza de que Sakura estaría con vida hasta encontrarla. A eso se aferraba, intentaba transmitirle su autocontrol a Sasuke, y funcionaba entre ratos.

—Lo sabemos, por eso tenemos que abarcar toda la ciudad —dictó Shikamaru.

—No podemos involucrar a la policía en esto —dijo Kakashi sentándose en la silla, el cansancio estaba haciendo mecha.

Recordar la razón del porque no pueden aliarse tanto con la policía puso más tensó y agrio a Sasuke. Más razón para tomar cierta distancia con Hikoro y centrarse en el tema actual.

—Tampoco serviría de mucho. Como dice Shikamaru, es difícil encontrar su rastro. Contando que Sasuke posee un agudo olfato, se necesitan más como él —expuso Hikoro cruzándose de brazos.

Kakashi mostró una mueca pensativa.

—¿Pedirle ayuda de los Lobos? —sarcástico, Sasuke bufó por debajo—. Te recuerdo que Iván busca la forma de matar a Sakura por considerarla parte de una traición de Suigetsu. Sería el primero en traicionarnos.

—A menos que...

La vana insinuación se Shikamaru se quedó al aire. No la concretó como tal, pero Sasuke supo que pensaba incluso antes de formular la oración. ¿Cuál sería vía más fácil para conseguir la cooperación de una manada de Lobos?

—... Te hagas Alfa de esa manada.

La mirada negra de Sasuke se perdió en un punto en la nada. Además de Kakashi, los otros no sabían los acontecimientos de ese día. Isas, los Mestizos moribundos, el que se negara ayudarlo, calaba en su ser. Ahora mismo se cuestionaba por ellos. Sus vidas, ¿serían tan delicadas como la de Sakura en estos momentos?

No le importaba aprovecharse de la situación, en lo absoluto. Insistía: hacerse cargo de una manada era lo último de su lista de deseos. No le interesaba en lo absoluto, y tampoco se creía verdaderamente capaz —si era sincero, aquello sería la verdadera cuestión—. Huyó de esa carga años atrás, y no estaba dispuesto a lanzarse por voluntad propia.

¿Ni siquiera por Sakura?

Apretó los parpados, cansado. ¿Por qué hacía todo esto por ella? había otras maneras de encontrar una solución.

Pero tardarían más días, cuales aumentaba las posibilidades de encontrarla muerta.

Y no está dispuesto a esperar a que eso suceda.  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
—¡Tú!

Sasuke apenas puso un pie fuera de la estación de policía y se encontró con un rostro conocido. Miró fijamente a la mujer que se acercaba a él furiosa, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas y una rabia infinita le trajeron recuerdos. Se detuvo a un costado, esperando a lo que diría esa mujer. Por detrás de ella Naruto se aproximó con un rostro serio.

Cuando Tenten estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, lo encaró al tomarlo de su chaqueta, no se movió. Permaneció quieto tratando de encontrar sentido a las acciones de la joven. Miró a Naruto intentando conseguir información, pero este negó con un gesto preocupado.

—¡Tú! —repitió de nuevo Tenten, obligándolo a verla de vuelta—. ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?

A este punto lo dedujo rápidamente. Pero no revelaría nada.

—No sé a qué te refieres —espetó.

Tenten apretó los dientes.

—Desgraciado. La última vez que vi a Sakura tú estabas con ella —dijo. Sus manos temblaron en su agarre, pero no perdieron fuerza—. Karin no sabe nada, pero me envió aquí a encontrarme con un chico que me diría porque Sakura ha desparecido. ¡Ni siquiera puedo reportarla a las autoridades! Sus estúpidas normas de setenta y dos horas. ¡Así que tú debes saber algo!

Las exigencias de Tenten no formaban parte de los planes del azabache. Escuchó atentamente y en silencio, sin intenciones de contestar. El secuestro de Sakura debía mantenerse en secreto por su bien, a menos que Kakashi quiera revelarlo.

La tomó de las muñecas y la separó de él con agilidad utilizando cierta fuerza, pero sin llegar a ser brusco. Tenten lo miraba con infinito reproche, dentro de él estaba convencido de que se lo merecía, no era suficiente. Por haber dejado toda la responsabilidad en Karin esa noche, el haberla herido con sus palabras; si tan sólo hubiera retenido su lengua, Sakura estaría en casa, como cualquier otra noche, lanzándole las almohadas a la cara quejándose de porque tenía que quedarse otro día más.

No. Ahora estaba lejos de ellos, y cada segundo contaba.

Separó los labios para evadirla, no dijo nada al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro, reteniendo todo acto. Ladeó el rostro visualizando a Kakashi detrás de él, indicándole con la mirada que se encargaría del asunto.

Soltó a Tenten que en cualquier momento explotaría de nuevo y retrocedió unos pasos. Vio renuencia en la joven y estuvo a punto de reclamarle hasta que Kakashi se interpuso en su campo de visión, lo miró fijamente a la cara sin el pedazo de tela que le cubría el rostro, exponiendo su identidad.

—Es mentira —jadeó Tenten llevándose las manos a su boca, un gesto de asombro cruzó su rostro—. Deberías estar muerto, Kakashi...

Kakashi le sonrió más para tranquilizarla. El impacto emocional sería fuerte y terrible, pero en esta situación no podía ocultárselo a ella. Tenía el derecho en saber lo que sucedía con Sakura, fuese que después estuviese en peligro o no por conocer su existencia, Tenten cuidó de su sobrina desde la muerte de Hana.

Cruzó miradas con Sasuke y Naruto, dándoles a entender que le dejaran la situación a él. Especialmente al azabache, agilizar la búsqueda de Sakura es lo primordial, presentía que había decidido lo correcto. No lo obligaría a nada, pero tenía que saber si lo haría o no para idear otra estrategia rápida.

Los vio alejarse rápidamente por la calle junto a Naruto. Agarró a Tenten por los hombros y le señalo las bancas a los costados del edificio, estarían a gusto allí, y sus voces se confundirán con el eco de las demás.  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
Sin ubicación.  
Tarde-noche.

Sakura no lo veía directamente, su silueta se reflejaba en la pared contraria, una sombra negra larga y concisa. Sabía que darle la espalda era la peor idea de todas, pero fingir que dormía podría ser una de sus mejores distracciones. Lamentablemente su acción se vio estropeada cuando la sombra desapareció y no pudo tenerlo en la mira.

Jaló ligeramente la sábana y se sentó de sopetón, buscándolo con la mirada. La cadena sonó contra el suelo cuando se levantó a inspeccionar. Era ahora o nunca.

Se levantó de sopetón de la cama y se detuvo hasta dónde la cadena le permitía, pase a que no podía ver directamente, desde ahí visualizaba parte del exterior. Los árboles se extendían alrededor, el más cercano estaba a unos cuatro metros.

Para escapar, primero debía romper la cadena.

Se concentró al cerrar los ojos, cada sonido a su alrededor. Su propia respiración, los pájaros en las copas de los árboles, el susurró de las hojas siendo acariciadas por la brisa del anochecer. Un poco más... se esforzó en buscar los pasos de Sasori en la segunda planta. Un viseó indicaba que hablaba con alguien, pero no sentía otra presencia, seguramente lo hace por teléfono.

Perfecto, si se apresuraba y lo hacia rápido, le daría tiempo de escapar. Su plan inicial era esconderse entre los árboles del bosque, aprovecharía la oscuridad que le proporcionaría el cielo en unos minutos. Sasori tendría que buscarla entre la densa noche, guiado por sus pasos. Correría lo más rápido que pudiese.

Rodeó la cama, directamente dónde la cadena sobresalía de la pared. Rogaba al cielo que su fuerza sea la suficiente para arrancarla, quería creerlo. Confiaba que, siendo una criatura semejante a Sasuke, podría hacerlo —tras haber visto lo que él podía hacer con tan sólo poco—. Tenía que conseguirlo a toda costa.

Agarró el indicio de la cadena con ambas manos y apoyó la pierna derecha en la pared, aspiró hondo contrayendo el estomagó, y comenzó a tirar de la cadena, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Un jalón, no consiguió nada. Otro y otro.

Nada.

Frustrada, volvió a intentarlo. Conseguiría zafarse, tenía que hacerlo. No esperaría a nadie que viniera a su ayuda, seguramente la estarían buscando, pero sería tarde para entonces si Sasori decide adelantar sus planes. La arrancaría del seno de su entorno, el cual le está costando tanto trabajo reconstruir después de varios golpes.

La alejaría de sus amigos, de Tenten, de su tío.

De Sasuke.

¡No iba a permitir que le arruinara la vida de nuevo!

Con esa determinación, apoyó los dos pies en la pared y tiró de la cadena. Tras soltar una exclamación, la cadena se desprendió de la pared y cayó al suelo de sopetón. Respirando agitadamente y la cabeza dándole vueltas, se levantó de sopetón, el ruido debió alertar a Sasori.

Escuchó sus pasos apresurados, la desesperación la atacó en ese momento. Vio alrededor de la habitación buscando algo con que obstruir la puerta. Miró el anaquel cerca del umbral, no dudó en correr a su costado y empujar con todas sus fuerzas, inmediatamente se balanceó a un costado y se desparramó frente a la puerta. Le daría unos segundos a lo mucho, Sasori no duraría en destrozar la puerta.

Se aproximó a la ventana.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué diantres haces? ¡Abre la maldita puerta! —ordenó detrás de esta.

La susodicha no lo obedeció. Se encaramó en el marco de la ventana, sudando frío ante lo alto que se encontraba desde el suelo. El árbol a cuatro metros de ella la esperaba, y el panorama se volvió una montaña rusa, entre momentos sentía que el suelo estaba cerca y después muy lejos.

No, tu puedes saltar, pensó aspirando hondo. La puerta comenzó a ser azotada, Sasori la destrozaría en cuestión de segundos.

Su nombre siendo clamado por él.

—Escúchame bien Sakura, si regresas morirás en manos de Akatsuki. ¡Yo te alejaré de ellos!

¿Akatsuki? Fijó la mirada en la puerta. Había escuchado ese nombre en labios de Sasuke, una vez que hablaba por teléfono con alguien, mencionó "protegerla de Akatsuki es primordial", claramente la protegía de algo, ¿sería de ellos?

Las dudas comenzaron a formarse. Pero no contestó.

La puerta comenzó a ser destrozada, respingó temerosa. Miró de nuevo la copa del árbol, debía salta.

—¿Crees que estarás segura tras la protección de Sasuke? —Que Sasori mencionara su nombre la detuvo por completo, volteó ligeramente a la puerta, veía parte de su mano—. Deberías cuidarte de él, Sakura. Es un asesino despiadado peor que yo, es buscado por sus fechorías. Si piensas que yo soy malvado, a lado de él, en ese aspecto, soy un vil insecto.

¿Un asesino?

No, basta. Agitó la cabeza. Lo importante ahora es huir.

Armándose de valor, agarró la cadena para enrollarla en su cuerpo, y saltó a la rama del árbol. No cerró los ojos o no vería en dónde caer, estiró los brazos agarrándose apenas por la rama. La coraza raspo sus manos, no le importó, ya estaba en el árbol.

Rápidamente descendió por el troco. A tres metros se soltó gracias a que una hormiga le pico, el caer no fue tan duro, lo hizo de espaldas, fue poco doloroso. Se levantó de sopetón y fijó su vista al bosque cual se dirigió a toda prisa mientras enrollaba la cadena alrededor de su brazo, disminuyendo el sonido con el movimiento de su cuerpo.

Ahora ser sigilosa sería su mejor arma.

—¡Regresa, Sakura!

El grito de Sasori se escuchó lejano. Pero sin duda seguiría su rastro.  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
Iván aborrecía a los Mestizos, cada uno de ellos, y más los de su propia especie. No concebía la idea de que uno de ellos se haya fijado en un debilucho e inservible humano y engendrar una criatura con sangre impura. Dos especies encerrados en un cuerpo, sin ser capaces de llegar a su nivel de resistencia.

A no ser perfecto.

Y odiaba con todo su ser a los que podían ser Alfas, ¿unas débiles criaturas queriendo aparentar ser como él? Reía a carcajadas cada vez que lo pensaba. Nadie sería como ellos, seres indomables y feroces, con una fuerza bruta capaz de destruir todo a su paso.

Por eso, ver que a su territorio entro ese engendro junto a un Mestizo-Vampiro le entraron unas ganas de acabar con sus vidas ahí mismo, pero la curiosidad por saber que los traía ahí lo retuvo. Una razón debía de tener por arrastrase a verlo.

—¿Qué haces ustedes en mi territorio?

Sasuke alzó los ojos, analizando su alrededor, estaban rodeados de Licántropos tanto en su forma humana como animal, caso metro y medio de pelos. Todos tenían los ojos puestos en él, a la defensiva e inconformes. El pelaje de los Lobos se erizaba y gruñían.

Figurativamente están en la boca del Lobo.

A su lado, Naruto se mantenía calmo, sin dejar de mirar a Iván apartado de ellos, sentado sobre una gran roca. A sus costados dos hombres lo flaqueaban, seguramente su primer y segundo al mando. Dos rostros duros.

—Así que tu eres Iván —dijo Sasuke, sonriendo sarcástico—. No pareces tan peligroso como aseguran.

Las cejas de Iván se crisparon.

—Bastardo, ¿vienes a insultarme?

Los hombres a sus lados gruñeron.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Quien sabe.

Iván se levantó de su asiento, envuelto en su aura roja que brilló intensamente por el enojo que sentía. ¡Ni un engendro lo insultaría!

—Pedirás clemencia.

—Dios no escucha nuestros ruegos —dijo el azabache adelantándose un paso, su mirada se tornó seria—. ¿Tienes miedo al infierno, Iván?

El susodicho relajó un poco su postura, cuestionándose aquello.

—¿Morir? Yo jamás moriré mientras sea el más fuerte de estos lares.

Sasuke volvió a componer una mueca sardónica.

—¿Y si te digo que hasta los impunes mueren?

Iván lo observó en silencio, se iba acercando poco a poco. La gabardina negra revoloteaba a su alrededor, su aura negra no era tan visible, se confundía con sus prendas. Y su mirada tan fría y despiadada se giró a él, ¿quién demonios era este tipo?

—Los débiles mueren en el fango y los fuertes progresan sobre sus cenizas. Así cómo tú, morirás en mis manos —espetó Iván gruñendo.

Se detuvo al ras de la roca alzando la mirada hasta él.

—¿Y si lo descubrimos aquí y ahora? —preguntó, Iván entrecerró los ojos—. Demostremos quién progresa sobre las cenizas de quién.

El desafió fue lanzado de una forma implícita, la mirada de Iván no se relajó, intensificó su desagrado. Y la de Sasuke se mantuvo fría y relajado, consciente de que cada segundo que transcurría Sakura podría estar en peligro.

Agradecía la compañía de Naruto a sus espaldas, lo mantenía relajado. No por lo que vendría, el sobre exceso de confianza de Iván sería su propia tumba. Y él tomaría lo que pasaría a su mandato.

Dos Alfas desafiándose.

E Iván lo sabía muy bien, el que perdiera no era una remota posibilidad. Ese engendro quería pisotear su orgullo y de paso arrebatarles a sus lacayos. Cuando alguien de línea directa con un Alfa derrota a otro, el vencedor pasa a ser el Jefe de los que estaban a su cuidado.

No daba segundas oportunidades.

Ganar o morir.

Se bajó de la roca, quedando cara a cara con Sasuke. Iván era ligeramente más alto que Sasuke y su cuerpo más robusto. Río en su cara, ¿ese debilucho pretendía ganarle?

Le demostraría quién era él.

—Bien, bastardo. Acepto tu reto —gruñó.

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada.

"Espera un poco más, Sakura, ya iré por ti".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola! Aparezco después de casi un mes sin actualizar. c: ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?
> 
> Han surgido otras dudas, ¿a qué se refieren con los Diez escalones de Akatsuki? -dudas-
> 
> Sé que es corto, pero es todo por el momento, ¡estaré actualizando un poco más seguido! Así que esperen los capítulos con ansías.
> 
> Alela-chan fuera.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bienvenidos a esta historia!  
> En contexto, esta historia se centra en la era moderna con criaturas sobrenaturales, demonios y una raza de cazadores divinos cuya mención en el prólogo ya está hecha. Una lucha interminable terminará arrastrando a las personas que son el núcleo de un principio y fin.
> 
> De ante mano, la historia será bastante larga con capítulos de igual manera. Dando lo mejor de mí espero que les guste mucho al igual que a mí al escribirla.
> 
> Este fic es un poco cliché combinado con temas sobrenaturales, un poco de drama y romance. Un misterio que rodea a Sakura desde el principio y Sasuke es parte fundamental del trama, ser su protector no será nada fácil, incluso supera las suposiciones. 
> 
> Sin más les agradezco que se queden a leer y me den una oportunidad c:


End file.
